CAUSAS Y EFECTOS
by Zutto
Summary: un fantasma revuelve el pasado convierte a Azula en un muerto en vida, Aang tratara de ayudarla pero problemas mas graves vienen cuando su pasado también lo atormenta a el y a sus amigos CAPITULO 11 SUBIDO bonus chapter!
1. TARDE NARANJA CARMESI

ATARDECER NARANJA CARMESÍ

El atardecer había comenzado, el jardín del palacio mostraba los colores vivos del orgullo de la nación el fuego, el naranja y el rojo inundaban el lugar, incluso el agua había perdido su pigmento natural, ostentaba un maravilloso rosado que parecía brillar con luz propia, los ocupantes del jardín igual habían cambiado, desde el hermoso árbol ficus que lo adornaba hasta los pequeños niños de no más de seis años, que juagaban en el jardín de la Reina. El viento silbaba llevando ese calor de hogar por entre los arboles el pasto, subiendo bajando, refrescando a los príncipes de la nación del fuego y llegando al rosto apacible de la princesa; aunque ella no miraba, ni sentía en absoluto la alegría del lugar.

Miraba la escena, con su mirada fría y calculadora que la caracterizaba, ese habito en ella no había desaparecido, aunque el deseo de llevar a cabo planes de conquista o rebelión ya no eran lo que ocupaba su mente. La princesa Azula veía desde su habitación el acontecer de las cosas, veía el cambio de las estaciones, el crecer de los hijos de su hermano, el regreso del tío Iroh a la cuidad-palacio- fortaleza del señor del fuego, la visita de sus amigos, la movilización de la post-guerra. Incluso desde ese balcón, Azula había visto el regreso de los maestros aire, los bisontes voladores y los dragones.

Pero Azula había cambiado, no en el sentido interno, Azula era diferente por el hecho de que aunque continuaba con sus ideales internos, desde que fuera derrotada por su hermano y por la embajadora de la tribu del agua del sur, ella había perdido todo deseo de conquistar La nación del fuego, mucho menos el reino tierra o cualquier otra nación, había perdido su propia voluntad había pedido su fuego interno, y con ello el fuego control también había desparecido.

Extendió su mano para sacar una flama, por un momento deseo quemar toda aquella escena, quemar a sus sobrinos, el jardín de su madre, el palacio, o hasta quemarse a sí misma. Tenía un coraje increíble, la más grande maestra fuego de la nación no era más que pena y deshonra. Después de sucumbir, frente a su hermano, después de pasar mucho tiempo encerrada en una prisión de piedra donde exteriorizaba todo su coraje, y sacaba llamas azules por doquier, poco a poco las llamas se fueron consumiendo y con ello su voluntad, quedo sumida en silencio muchos años mas y después cierta cordialidad entre ella y su hermano, fría, pero hablaban, y así, el antiguo señor del fuego sucumbió a la soledad y ella fue llevada al funeral. Jamás regreso a la prisión.

- Azula? - dijo una voz a su espalda, su piel se erizo - tenia muchas ganas de verte

La princesa volteo hacia su invitada, quedo prendida al suelo casi de inmediato, aquello no podía ser cierto. La última vez que la viera fue unos meses antes de salir de prisión, le había anunciado que su buen comportamiento la sacaría de ahí. Mientras Azula reía a carcajada, y rabiaba tratando de hacer cenizas su propia alucinación.

Ahí estaba Ursa, la princesa de la nación de Fuego. Su madre, caminando hacia su hija, esta vez vestía un atuendo más sobrio, sencillo y poco colorido, pero no quitaba lo hermoso, la princesa Ursa lo llevaba con una gran dignidad. Su peinado también había cambiado, ya no era el peinado de princesa, era el peinado mas sencillo de una mujer de alta estirpe, pero de edad madura. Y su rostro pintado apenas, para ocultar sus defectos venidos de la edad y las arrugas.

¿Arrugas? Las alucinaciones no envejecían, no era que se creyera experta, pero la Ursa que siempre la visitaba, era la viva imagen de la mujer joven que hace mas de veinte años fuera con sus hijos a la audiencia con el señor Azulón, y después de esa noche jamás regresara al lado de sus hijos. Incluso la textura y color de la tela no cambiaban. Azula inspecciono con más detenimiento a esta mujer, a esta alucinación

- Envejeciste - dijo ella con sorpresa

- los años no pasan en vano querida Azula, - dijo la princesa acercándose a su hija - mi querida niña, hace muchos años que no nos vemos, Zuko no quería que viniera, quería que primero el te dijera que estaba aquí, pero no pude contener la emoción de verte

- ¿Zuko? - pregunto Azula no comprendiendo por que su alucinación hablaba del primer hijo de la princesa, mientras se alejaba de ella

- Si tú hermano Zuko. Apenas lo vi y me dio mucho gusto, es tan guapo tan gallardo, y es tan buen padre, es un orgulloso Señor del fuego, y la nación esta tan cambiada - volteo a su hija con mirada de orgullo - también tu, has cambiado tanto, tus ojos grandes y dorados, tus cabellos negros

La princesa tomaba los cabellos de su hija mientras ella miraba aterrada a su alucinación, nunca antes había hablado de su otro hijo, nunca antes había tomado sus cabellos. Por primera vez realmente contemplo la idea de que quien estaba frente suyo fuera su madre… de carne y hueso

- Tu estas muerta - dijo simplemente - después de matar al abuelo moriste, eso dijo papá.

- Tuve que hacerlo, tu padre quería que matar a tu hermano, yo… no pude permitirlo

- te sacrificaste por tu querido hijo - dijo ella - que noble

- me sacrificaría por cualquiera de mis hijos. Amo a los dos

- NO ES CIERTO!!! ZUKO SIEMPRE FUE TU PREDILECTO, tu consentido, yo era un monstro para ti, te aterraba mi presencia. TE ATERRABA MI PODER - dijo Azula casi extasiada estirando su mano tratando de crear fuego control, su frustración creció al no ver nada del hermoso calor que la combustión representaba - UAAAAHHHH!! - grito derrotada

- Zuko siempre me necesito, necesitaba mas mi cariño que tu, tu eras el orgullo de tu padre, tu eras su imagen, Zuko, no tenia cabida en el trono, tu padre jamás dejaría tomarlo

- lo dices como si supieras que el iba a tomar el trono del señor del fuego Azulon - dijo ella desconfiada - tu sabias que haría todo lo que hizo - la mirada de desconfianza en la princesa Azula se acentuó, no era que no se imaginara que su padre planeaba eso, ella también ya lo había intuido, desde el día que hablara con Azulon, un día entes de su muerte, pero ver que su madre se sacrificaba por su hijo, que lo aceptaba, la desconcertó

- Azula Hija, calma, estoy aquí y todo estará bien - dijo la madre de Azula, mientras tomaba sus hombros

- NOOOOOOO!!! - empujo a su madre con todas las fuerzas que tenia

Ursa Cayo de espaldas sin remedio dando su cabeza en el suelo, el golpe aturdió a la madre de Zuko, pero entre la neblina de su conciencia, vio a su hija volviendo en pie y correr a la puerta con extrema rapidez, solo dos movimientos, y en aquel cuarto solo estaban ella y su hija encerradas, el seguro impedía la entrada de alguien mas, Azula giro sobre sus talones y su expresión mostraba mas que frustración, se acerco con la misma rapidez de segundos anteriores al lugar donde estaba su madre, Ursa no podía entender que pasaba vio a Azula una vez mas inclinándose encima de ella…………………………………………

CONTINUARA…

Por fa dejen sus quejas en los reviews, serian muy bueno para esta primeriza en avatar


	2. TRECE AÑOS

TRECE AÑOS

Se deslizo por el suave pelaje de su compañero de aventuras, detrás de él tres personajes mas bajaron, todos con la misma dignidad, todos mostrando su orgullo de forma elocuente, parecía algo practicado con anticipación , pero curiosamente era solo muestra del reflejo, lo hacían sin pensar. Permanecieron juntos del bisonte solo hasta que toda la gente los vio y los niños junto al estanque les saludaron. Aquella gloriosa presentación se vio un poco frustrada cuando uno de la fila mostro su ansia por ir con los jóvenes príncipes de la nación del Fuego, la cabeza de la comitiva sonrió y los tres jóvenes salieron con la misma velocidad al encuentro de sus amigos.

- dime que eso es algo que ellos sacaron algún lado, no imagino al Avatar Aang haciendo que sus chicos le tengan que pedir permiso - dijo su entrañable compañera recibiéndolo

- no les digas, soy la figura paterna y tienen que verme como tal - dijo Aang haciendo pantomima de ser alguien serio y estricto. Ambos rieron del comentario

Los dos se abrazaron, desde el día en que la guerra terminara habían pasado trece años, Aang contaba entonces con veinticinco años, y no era mas, el pequeño travieso de doce, sus vestimentas habían sido cambiadas por las clásicas vestimentas de un monje aire consumado, ahora un maestro, su complexión juvenil también había desaparecido, aunque seguía teniendo rasgos finos por la genética, y tampoco era el rostro de un chico; mantenía con enorme respeto la tradición de la cabeza totalmente afeitada, pero no dejaba crecer nada en su cabeza, mas que sus finas cejas y largas pestañas, cosa que hacia mas engañosa su verdadera edad. Nadie creería que aquel joven tuviera esa edad mucho menos que tuviera una familia como la que tenia, aunque las circunstancias eran muy diferentes de la de cualquiera de sus amigos, la paternidad de Aang era algo muy aparte.

Katara por otro lado contaba ya los veintisiete su belleza solo acentuada por sus formas de mujer y madre que poseía, sus caderas se habían ensanchado pero solo para darle un aire mas exótico, sus senos firmes, acentuaba su porte de dignataria, había crecido varios centímetros mas, y su cabello seguía siendo envidia de mas de una chica del palacio. Sus ojos azules, conjugados con su piel morena y vestido de las clásicas ropas de la tribu agua del sur, solo cambiadas a algo más primaveral por donde se encontraba. Hacían de Katara un personaje singular en la cuidad fortaleza del palacio del Fuego.

- ha sido bueno que hayas llegado - dijo conduciéndolo por los pasillos del palacio - Zuko necesita tu ayuda, mas que nunca

- ¿Cómo esta? - pregunto el - he oído los rumores pero, no me los creo

- pues créelo Aang, quizá la realidad supere los rumores - dijo Katara con una mueca - yo intente hacer algo, pero como veras, no había nada que hacer

Continuaron su caminata por los pasillos del palacio de la nación del Fuego, Aquel era el sorprendente palacio que fuera desde siglos pasados, solo había cambiado el hecho de no ser solo custodiado por maestros fuego, aunque por el uniforme de la nación del fuego, no podían distinguirse a los de otras naciones. Había desaparecido cualquier indicio de guerra, aunque las fotografías de los tres señores del fuego, que gobernaron durante la guerra no se quitaron, por ordenes del señor del Fuego actual, las mantenía para no olvidar el pasado, para que lo juzgaran de donde vino y por lo que hubo antes que el, era lo que decía, si había partidarios aun de sus antepasados, podrían decir lo que quisieran, mas nunca que ocultaba la verdad. Había venido de _ellos_, y de _ellos_ se separo.

- Aang, - dijo deteniéndolo - es enserio cuando te lo digo, Zuko te necesita, a ti, no al Avatar - Aang asintió al oírle,

El señor del fuego llegaba a su encuentro. El príncipe Zuko había desaparecido, desde la coronación del señor del fuego; pero el hombre Zuko tardo algunos años en parecer, este que estaba ahora caminando hacia sus amigos entrañables, era un Zuko mucho mas gallardo y apuesto que el que había sido de chico, sus cabellos los llevaba hacia atrás agarrado en coleta, símbolo del orgullo de la nación del fuego, y frente a ella la flama que simbolizaba el poder sobre la nación del fuego, la mas hermosa nación del fuego desde hace 100 años. Pero Zuko venia con una cara demacrada y triste, además de resentida, y todo se vio confirmado al darle la "bienvenida a sus amigos"

- Avatar, que bueno que ha llegado - saludo con un apretón de manos, dado más por la cortesía que por el gusto - Espero su viaje haya sido cómodo

- bueno Zuko, tu sabes como se vuela en un bisonte volador. Lo hiciste más de una vez, es emocionante, es divertido, pero no siempre es cómodo - dijo estirando su cuerpo lo mas que podía después del cansado viaje y haciendo una mueca de dolor al terminar con su ejercicio

- tienes razón - volteo por fin a verlo con una sonrisa - y mas con la comitiva que traes contigo, una cosa eres tu, pero tres iguales a ti debe ser agotador, hasta para ti - la sonrisa de Zuko se acentuó, le tomo de nuevo la mano a Aang pero esta vez lo jalo hacia si y le dio un cordial abrazo.

Aang casi dio un suspiro al ver a Zuko mas tranquilo agradeció el gesto, sabia como se encontraba su antiguo enemigo, pero no esperaba poder tener una relación de colega-colega en ese momento, Zuko necesitaba al amigo y el que el mismo bajara la guardia era una excelente señal, la sonrisa se desvaneció y Zuko empezó a conducir hacia los aposentos de la princesa Azula y la aspereza de su gesto regreso, se veía el dolor y el odio en su semblante, pero parecía contener las palabras, las lagrimas, la furia

- Zuko - dijo Aang cuando casi llegaran al cuarto

- fui ingenuo Aang, debí haberlo esperado, ella solo esperaba ver el modo de vengarse de mi de la peor manera - lo vio a la cara - tu sabes cuanto he luchado por encontrarla, la frustración que sentí cuando mi padre se negó a confesarme donde se encontraba, aun en su lecho de muerte me mintió, - las lagrimas no se contuvieron mas - tu me acompañaste a buscarla, por cielo, por mar y por tierra, tu supiste lo difícil que fue encontrar esa prisión secreta donde la encontramos, la viste Aang, como se encontraba, era poco mas que un cadáver, Y AHORA…

El señor del fuego no pudo continuar hablando, solo volteo su cabeza hacia la dirección donde estaba la habitación de la princesa Azula, en un acto reflejo el avatar volteo hacia la habitación. La imagen lo dejo desconcertado.

Dándole la bienvenida el negro en toda la habitación, Aang pudo ver como había quedado reducida a cenizas y carbón, los muebles estaban casi por completo destruidos, solo a veces, y en muy pocas partes, podía aquello ser llamado la habitación de la princesa Azula, los tapices permanecían colgado pero solo por las pocas tiras que no se dejaban de aferrar a lo lugares de donde eran colgados, los muebles ya no parecían tal cosa y el piso, el piso era la peor evidencia de lo que había pasado ahí, justo enfrente de donde Aang estaba parado, podía ver una el nacimiento de una mancha, provocada por el intenso fuego, una mancha con forma humana, ahí había estado en algún momento el cuerpo de una persona, ahora solo quedaba su silueta mas negra que la mancha de donde había sido quemada.

Aang se inclino hacia la mancha y había tocado su superficie, el majestuoso grafito del que estaba hecho el piso de la habitación de la princesa, el fuego control había dejado indeleble en la superficie la evidencia del último lugar donde la princesa Ursa había estado, aun cuando la habitación había sido limpiada, o mejor dicho sus pocos restos habían sido recogidos para la sepultura, ahí siempre quedaría el ultimo sitio donde la madre de Zuko había estado. Aang no podía entender lo que paso, recorrió la habitación con la mirada y solo había entendido una cosa, había explotado, Azula había explotado y asombrosamente no se había hecho ningún daño a ella misma.

Si aun vivía Azula, continuaba con vida en el centro exacto de su habitación, ella había sido el origen de la explosión y estaba parada en el mismo lugar. Aun entonces casi cinco días después Azula no se había movido, y mas sorprendente, seguía en combustión, o mejor dicho seguía encendida en fuego, sus ropas habían desaparecido con la primera envestida del fuego, así como también su largos cabellos e incluso cualquier bello de su cuerpo. Ahí estaba la orgullosa princesa de la Nación del fuego era una imagen de ultratumba su expresión estaba vacía viendo al horizonte; los cinco días sin alimentos habían convertido a Azula en un esqueleto con piel y el fuego que aun la rodeaba, mas aun su piel seguía siendo de un blanquecino casi fantasmal, y estando totalmente desnuda y sin un solo cabello en todo su cuerpo la hacia parecer un demonio. La escena sobrecogió a Aang, la mujer le daba pena pero sobre todo la situación le creaba duda

- Veo el daño, y veo a tu hermana Zuko - dijo el Avatar - pero no entiendo ¿que esperas de mí? ¿No podrían unos cuantos maestros fuego llevar a Azula a una celda?

- si pueden - dijo el señor del fuego - pero esta mujer debe sufrir la más grande de las sentencias - dijo Zuko con la mirada de odio que tenia desde que un guardia del palacio había dicho que la habitación de la princesa había explotado y que momentos antes se había oído los gritos de la princesa. Zuko no pudo evitar pensar mal al respecto, con mucho y que su hermana llevara años sin usar el fuego control o incluso tratar algo contra el, algún vestigio de rencor en su cabeza le había dado una fugaz idea de que había ocurrido en aquella habitación. Solo el llegar al lugar y ver que su madre había desaparecido, había incrementado su enojo - quiero que uses energía control quiero que la hagas regresar y quiero que le quites su preciado fuego control, y después le enviare a la prisión de la torre - aquello había sido una sentencia como tal.

Había supuesto para Aang un mayor problema, la posguerra que haber derrotado al señor del fuego, y por todo eso a veces había tenido que quitarle a más de una persona el maravilloso poder del control de algún elemento. Junto con ello Aang había desarrollado cierto tipo de habilidad para no solo quitarle el control a la gente, había descubierto desde el señor del Fuego Ozai, que la energía control también incluía una corta visita a los anhelos internos de la gente, y Aang descubrió mas de una vez que la forma de actuar de esas personas era mas por costumbre y una forma natural de satisfacer a la gente, en especial a los padres, era la forma mas común de buscar la aceptación del grupo, lo que había convertido a toda esa gente en personas dispuestas a matar a otros era el reconocimiento de los demás.

Asi que junto con la energía control, Aang había adquirido la habilidad de entrar en la psiquis de la gente, teóricamente era mas que habilidad era un punto clave para poder conocer a la gente y equiparar el valor de Aang, puesto que si esa persona podía ganarle en su poder y pureza, él quedaría destruido. El joven Avatar volteo a ver a su amigo, pero no vio comprensión en el, ellos habían decidido discutir cada una de las sentencias con energía control que se hicieran en la post-guerra, Aang nunca se negaba, nadie había supuesto problema en el, su forma de ser era irreprochable incluso con los años, era un maestro aire en toda forma y conocimientos, el mismo gurú Patik lo confirmo mas de una vez, que de haber Giatsu estado de algún modo vivo en esta época el lo elogiaría como un gran monje. Pero Azula era algo diferente, después de ser derrotada, se había vuelto mas irascible que nunca, no dejo que golpear gritar y hacer fuego hasta caer rendida por el hambre y la sed. Pero siempre se reponía, y todos sabían que su equilibrio se había visto quebrado, y que debido a eso se considero que no fuera sentenciada, puesto que eso la llevaría a su propia destrucción. Pero Zuko lo tenia decidido llevaría esa mujer a su muerte, una lenta y dolorosa donde se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, haberle quitado algo tan importante.

Aang se dirigió hacia la sentenciada de esa vez, se posiciono frente de ella y puso sus manos en la frente y pecho como lo hiciera con el padre de la misma chica trece años atrás…

- Avatar? - Aang volteo a una Azula de 14 años de cabellos alborotados y peinado arruinado - ¿que haces aquí?

- Azula - dijo Aang acercándose, en respuesta instintiva la princesa Azula hizo fuego control, aunque, siendo esa su mente podría crear casi cualquier cosa - tenemos que hablar

- jamás me quitaras mi trono!!!!! - dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra el

Aang vio en ese momento como con gran velocidad, Aquel lugar en la mente de Azula se convertía en un palacio, el mismo palacio donde el señor del Fuego Zuko había sido coronado, y las ropas de Azula, eran las ropas de gala de los soldados de la nación del fuego, la misma ropa que usara Zuko, el cielo era de un rojo penetrante, Aang solo vio el cielo de ese modo una vez en su vida. El joven avatar comprendió de inmediato que Azula se creía en el día en que Aang había derrotado al señor del Fuego, para ella no había transcurrido el tiempo, o por lo menos no por ahora.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!

El cuerpo del joven avatar salió despedido por la ventana del cuarto de la princesa Azula. Inexorablemente hacia el vacio, los chicos de la parte de abajo gritaron y los muchachos vieron a su padre caer al precipicio. Solo uno de los chicos reacciono, deteniéndolo antes de que cayera al suelo. Sus amigos corrieron a su encuentro, y la maestra agua que antes fuera su novia de inmediato se puso a curarle.

CONTINUARA...

No se, que dicen ustedes pero esto empieza o no a ser patrón? faltaba mas al capitulo, pero creo que estaba poniéndose largo, el anterior si así estaba planeado, pero este en si dije ya hasta aquí o se va a hacer muy largo

Bueno espero comentarios

Ja matta


	3. EL PRIMER TEMPLO

EL PRIMER TEMPLO

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Lo primero que percibió fue lo que rozaba su mejilla derecha que se extendió a todo su cuerpo, había dejado atrás la sensación de vacio y preocupación. El olor había sido lo segundo en cambiar, no era el olor de su subconsciente, era el olor de la casa donde habitaba, el olor de sus compañeros, el olor del hogar a punto de extinguirse. Y después… sus parpados se separaron para dar paso a la luz que lo rodeaba, las imágenes borrosas, y el resplandor que lo dejo aturdido por unos segundos. Apoyo sus manos en el suelo, o en una superficie suave donde se había quedado dormido Y contemplo la escena, dispersos en la sala de estar de aquella enorme casa todos sus compañeros de aventuras dormían plácidamente en sus camas.

De pronto la conciencia, recordó su sueño como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza. Pero aquello no había sido un sueño. Era una llamada de auxilio, una llamada a cumplir su promesa, una promesa que el ni siquiera recordaba haber formulado. Un miedo lo invadió, por que en sus adentros, sabia que estaría solo esta vez.

Volteo a ver a su lado, la chica de la tribu agua del sur dormía plácidamente a su lado, aquella había sido una noche maravillosa, Aang no había pegado el ojo en casi toda la noche, ella y el se habían quedado despiertos hasta que el sueño los venció. Solo habían hablado, de una manera sumamente reconfortante, era la primera vez desde que Aang conociera la aldea de Katara y jugara con ella casi un año atrás, que no había pensado en guerra, ni responsabilidades con el mundo, ni entrenamiento Avatar. Katara y Aang solo habían hablado de sus infancias, la forma en que vivieron, la parte de vida que no pasaron juntos, como si trataran de recuperar ese tiempo y hacer de las memorias del otro las suyas propias.

Era muy curioso aquello. Casi irónico, en la misma noche en que Aang creyera en que le tocaba por fin vivir su vida desde que supiera que era el Avatar, la misma noche sabia que tenia una nueva misión de Avatar, una de la cual no tenia ni idea de cómo llevar a cabo, pues no sabia que debía de hacer. Recostó su cuerpo de nuevo en el cuerpo de su GRAN amigo Appa viendo el techo de la hermosa casa de te del tío Iroh; tal y como el había pedido ser llamado, pues odiaba el titulo de general. Pensó en como tendría que proceder, que debía de hacer y como hacerlo.

Katara se movió, Aang fingió dormir en el acto, no supo por que lo hizo pero fue algo que no planeo simplemente cerro los ojos y continúo con la farsa. La chica de la tribu del agua del sur se levanto casi de mediato y empezó a buscar las cosas que necesitaba, poco a poco hizo su maleta, después de un rato su hermano hizo lo propio, ambos chicos partirían esa mañana hacia el polo sur, Gran Gran contraería nupcias con el maestro Paku en unas semanas, y ellos se adelantarían pues querían ayudar lo mas que se pudiera en la celebración.

Soka estaba algo triste igual que Katara, Suki había partido la noche anterior, hacia la isla Kioshi la preocupaban sus compañeras, y hace buen rato que no había entrenado como se debía, y quería recuperar su tiempo perdido en la prisión y perfeccionar lo que había aprendido para no volver a perder ante alguien como la princesa Azula era una determinación que había tomado la guerrera Kioshi y por eso había decidido partir hacia su isla natal. Entre esos pensamientos no se percato cundo tiro al piso su bolsa del reino tierra, haciendo mucho ruido.

- Soka!!! - Exclamo Katara en un regaño reprimido - todos están durmiendo, debes tener más cuidado

- no te preocupes Katara - dijo Tohp levantándose de su lugar - todos estamos despiertos ya

Los demás invitados de la casa se levantaran como si aquello hubiera sido una orden y no solo un comentario, el tío Iroh se encamino a la cocina junto con su sobrino para preparar te, mientras que Mei solo se quedaba en la sala viendo la escena. Katara seguía con su labor un poco abochornada, por haber despertado a todos. Tohp se levanto de su cama y camino hacia el estomago de Appa y se sentó al lado de su amigo Aang.

- por que aun finges estar dormido pies ligeros? - Dijo ella sin rodeos - fuiste el primero en despertar

- como lo supiste? - dijo levantándose se inmediato - no pudiste haberlo sentido

- No lo sabia - respondió ella - estabas sobre Appa, pero al ver que todos estaban despiertos y que tú no ayudabas a Katara con su maleta lo supuse. ¿Qué ocurre pies ligeros? - dijo

Aang permaneció callado, no era que no quisiera contárselo, es que no sabía como debía proceder. Estaba claro para el, que no evitaría que Soka y Katara se fueran, ellos estaban muy emocionados con regresar a su casa, y ver que podían hacer por el polo sur, Antes de empezar con la boda. Le habían sugerido a Aang que fuera con ellos, pero Aang pretendía viajar un poco antes, por que sentía que debía buscar rastros de su pueblo, aun sabiendo las casi nulas posibilidades de victoria, no podía resignarse a que no hubieran maestros aire en el mundo, incluso empezó a pensar que al haber terminado la guerra saldrían algunos, puesto que el genocidio que había supuesto su extinción los habría hecho cautelosos, escondiéndose donde nadie los encontrara.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad disfrutaron de un estofado hecho por Katara, quizá el ultimo que tomarían juntos por mucho tiempo, y después de ello, los dos chicos de la tribu agua del sur, agarraron su cosas y subieron en Appa, mientras Aang también subía con el único fin de llevarlos a puerto, de donde partirían al polo sur. Sus amigos se quedaron en la casa de tío Iroh esperando al avatar, aunque Zuko y Mei ya tenían compromisos, en si las obligaciones del joven señor del fuego no descansaban, se habían dado esa escapada ocasional para reinaugurar la casa de te del retirado general. También partirían esa mañana, ya casi todo estaba dispuesto para ello. Tohp quizá era la única que aun no tenia planes, había decidido permanecer en Bah Sing Seh hasta saber algo de sus padres, aunque la cuidad seguía sin gustarle mucho, estar Con el Tío quizá le daría gusto.

Una vez que aquella casa dejo de estar llena de gente conocida, y llenada con clientes de la tienda de té, Aang se sentía cada vez más raro y sin lugar ahí. Hasta ahora, quizá el único que se había planteado como primer paso después de la guerra era buscar al Gurú Patik, sin saber razón o proceder esa era la única cosa que tenía más o menos en cuenta de manera clara, cualquiera que fuera su decisión tenía que tomarse pronto. Su sueño seguía cerniéndose en la cabeza cosa que no lo ayudaba en su decisión. Se levanto de su asiento donde perezosamente estaba y un rato después tenía todos sus artículos listos, su decisión aunque no definida, tenia un modo de proceder, y era más que obvio que en Bah Sing Seh le resultaría imposible lograrlo.

- y… ¿a donde vamos? - dijo Tohp arriba del lomo de Appa en el momento que Aang subía a su lugar antes de partir

- ¿Tohp? ¿No ibas a quedarte con el general Iroh? - dijo Aang sentándose en su lugar acostumbrado, con el fin de empezar su nuevo viaje

- Bah Sing Seh, nunca ha sido mi cuidad favorita, nada mejor que una vuelta en Appa mientras espero a mis padres - dijo acomodándose en Appa como apunto de disfrutar un gran viaje

- Pero Tohp…

- Nada - dijo imperativa - si piensas que te dejare hacer este viaje solo, estás loco, siempre tienes las mejores EXPERIENCIAS cuando te vas solo!!! Esta vez me toca a mí.

Aang vacilo un momento, pero recordó que con Tohp no se podía, se sentó en su lugar y decidió empezar el viaje que no sabía donde terminaría. Appa emprendió el vuelo dejando abajo y atrás la majestuosa Bah Sing Seh, El tío Iroh despedía a los viajeros desde la casa de te que tanto amaba. Y solo el viento era lo que dejaban atrás. A la bandida ciega jamás le gustaba volar, pero dejar a su amigo solo en una misión que según su percepción era tan importante como para dejar a sus amigos a raya. Era algo donde probablemente Aang necesitara compañía.

- Y… a donde vamos pies ligeros? - pregunto Tohp después de unas horas, empezaba a abrurrirse, pero sobretodo pareciera que su amigo no tuviera la menor idea a donde dirigirse

- aun no lo se… creo que espero una señal - dijo el derrotado

- ¿una señal? ¿Qué tipo de señal?, que estas buscando - dijo esta vez mas fastidiada

- tuve un sueño Tohp - dijo el viendo en horizonte - los avatares, mis antiguas vidas, todos ellos señalaban a un sitio y en ese sitio había una persona, y los maestros originales, todos ellos esperándome, esperando que cumpliera la promesa que hice, pero no se que promesa

- ¿sabes que cuando hablas así no te entiendo nada? ¿Cierto? - dijo de manera aplastante, a lo que Aang hizo una mueca de decepción - bueno, tenemos alguna otra pista mas, un poco mas significativa que avatares y maestros y promesas? - dijo recargándose en Appa mientras dejaba a Aang tratando de acomodar sus ideas

- Si - dijo el - el lugar estaba en el centro del enorme continente, en una selva

- Arrgh!!! - Grito desesperada - ¿y que demonios hacemos en el aire? pies ligeros - Aang volteo sin comprender, aunque la chica adivino que haría tal cosa, ella solo estiro los pies - tienes a la mejor buscadora de cosas que no se ven a simple vista y la desperdicias - dijo alegre

- ¡TIENES RAZÓN TOHP!!! - dijo dándole la orden a su gran amigo y los cuatro bajaron de picada, parecía que la emoción de Aang se había contagiado al bajar

Los primeros días en este viaje había surgido de hecho con mucha naturalidad y alegría, Momo hacia sus clásicas travesuras y Aang las hacia con el. Tohp de hecho también había hecho de las suyas haciéndole una que otra jugarreta de tierra control al joven Avatar, era una interacción de lo mas curiosa, de hecho Aang y Tohp jamás habían tenido ese tipo de acercamiento mas que aquel lejano día en que pasaran en el jardín de los Bei Fong, el estar el uno con el otro era una experiencia nueva para ambos, y la verdad, con todo y lo diferentes que eran, era una buena relación. Llevaban dos días caminando sin rumbo fijo, o solo al ritmo que la muestra tierra ponía, al parecer no había sido tan fácil encontrar lo que buscaban, y Aang parecía cada vez mas desanimado, no sabia cual seria el siguiente paso, su plan estaba mas que confuso esta vez.

- ¿Cuánto mas llevaremos en esto? – dijo Aang un poco exasperado

-créeme pies ligeros, si lo supiera ya hubiéramos llegado, empiezo a creer que en esta selva no hay nada especial – dijo Tohp

- en esta selva no hay nada – dijo Aang poniendo sus manos en la cabeza – a lo mejor mi cabeza me esta jugando una broma, y no hay nada con los avatares y los maestros originales ¡deberíamos irnos al polo sur! – Dijo casi con alegría – nos deslizaríamos en pingüinos ¿Qué opinas?

- que tendremos que esperar – dijo Tohp alzando su mano hacia una puerta y apartando un pedazo de una montaña con la mano – tal vez les guste a tus antiguas vidas jugar, pero la que te hablo no lo hizo, este lugar es inmenso

Y así era, aunque la percepción de Tohp podía decirse limitada a la capacidad que sus pies podían ver, lo poco que había visto Tohp era una de las entradas a un magnifico templo sin nación aparente, las paredes de ambos lados del pasillo que ella había abierto estaban Hermosamente talladas en bajo relieve y los pasillos para sorpresa de los dos amigos, estaban iluminados por canaletas que corrían en lo alto de las paredes llenadas con fuego control, el aire para que no se consumiera el fuego entraba por canaletas de piedra en el suelo donde también corría agua, la piedra del suelo era de un negro azabache y pulida al extremo que Aang podía ver su reflejo en el piso, que por increíble que parezca estaba limpio y lustrado aunque nadie hubiera estado ahí por siglos.

Lo que no habían visto los dos amigos, es que aquel hermoso templo de ninguna nación gobernada una de las montañas mas altas de la selva de donde se encontraban partiendo de la misma roca de esta, y creciendo hacia las alturas. Los siglos habían mermado la vista hacia el exterior del templo, pero por dentro permanecía intacto e impecable, ni siquiera el manantial que crecía en la cima de la montaña había erosionado la piedra, o el fuego había quemado la estructura, o los fuertes vientos derribado la construcción, aquello sin mas era la travesura de los cuatro elementos, viviendo en conjunto, a costa de la naturaleza.

Aang y Tohp lo percibían, a su manera, Aang, podía sentir como el aire se movía a sus anchas por el lugar para dejar todo impecable, como si el aire por si solo se encargara de limpiar, veía como el fuego mantenía un tamaño y un calor indicado para no descontrolarse y acabar con el lugar, y percibía como el agua no abría paso mas a allá de donde la tierra le había dado lugar. Tohp podía ver como la piedra no cedía ante ninguno de los elementos hermanos, y como de cierto modo la piedra se movía por si solo, podía ver mas allá de lo que jamás había visto, puesto que la tierra estaba vibrando continuamente, como si estuviera viva.

- Aang!!! – dijo Tohp excitada haciendo tierra control y subiendo hasta casi tocar el techo, estiro sus manos y toco la pared; era verdad lo que había percibido con las vibraciones de la tierra

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

CONTINUARA…

Hola, la verdad no pensé cortar este capitulo justo aquí, ibas mas allá quizá mucho mas, pero es por eso que lo corte, sabiendo en mi cabeza lo que aun le falta a este capitulo supuse que quizá era mejor dividirlo en dos

Ahora al que no haya entendido aun el saltote que di, (puesto que de repente están todos en el palacio de la Nación del fuego y ahora en Bah Sing Seh) es algo mas fácil de comprender de lo que parece, este capitulo es del pasado de Aang y de el como regresan los maestros aire. Una idea MUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYY LOCA pero espero les guste al final.

POR CIERTO PIDO DISCULPAS POR MI TARDANZA (Y LKAS QUE VENDRAN) ME HAN CAMBIADO DE HORARIO EN EL TRABAJO Y ESO ME DEJA SIN TIERMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, BUENO ESPERO ME COMPRENDAN SORRY DE NUEVO

Bueno, quejas (¡¡¡ POR FAVOR!!!) en los reviews o en zutto_.mx tks


	4. CREB, IZA Y AYLA

IZA, CREB, AYLA

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Aang y Tohp lo percibían, a su manera, Aang, podía sentir como el aire se movía a sus anchas por el lugar para dejar todo impecable, como si el aire por si solo se encargara de limpiar, veía como el fuego mantenía un tamaño y un calor indicado para no descontrolarse y acabar con el lugar, y percibía como el agua no abría paso mas a allá de donde la tierra le había dado lugar. Tohp podía ver como la piedra no cedía ante ninguno de los elementos hermanos, y como de cierto modo la piedra se movía por si solo, podía ver mas allá de lo que jamás había visto, puesto que la tierra estaba vibrando continuamente, como si estuviera viva.

- Aang!!! - dijo Tohp excitada haciendo tierra control y subiendo hasta casi tocar el techo, estiro sus manos y toco la pared; era verdad lo que había percibido con las vibraciones de la tierra

- ¿que paso? - dijo Aang haciendo lo propio y llegando junto a ella

- un niño, un niño en un iceberg - dijo Tohp señalando la pared, al bajo relieve que estaba frente a ella - dos hermanos de la tribu agua lo ayudan - señalo al que lo seguía - un príncipe exiliado lo ataca…

- es mi vida!!! - dijo Aang recorriendo aquel pasaje de su vida.

La fila de bajos relieves seguía y seguía mostrando facetas de la vida del Aang desde su nacimiento, su entrenamiento con los maestros aire, su relación con el monje Giatsu, el día que le dijeran que era el avatar, su huida del templo aire del sur. Todo estaba ahí paso a paso toda la vida del joven Avatar, seguía interminable, incluso dibujaba el momento en que Aang despojaba al señor del fuego de su fuego control, Aang quedo sorprendido al ver la cercanía de los eventos plasmados, incluso ya estaba hecho el bajo relieve del día en que se separada en grupo hace solo tres días atrás. Pero no solo estaba escrita su vida, Aang pudo ver cada una de sus vidas anteriores en las paredes, unas tras otras describiendo la vida de los avatares. Reconoció al Avatar Roku y a la misma Kioshi, aquello le desconcertaba.

- ¿Cómo es posible? - dijo Aang siguiendo su vida, hasta que ya no hubo un nuevo relieve que ver, la pared terminaba y no había mas relieves, aquel lugar no señalaba al futuro, solo a su escalofriante presente, pues el ver que no había mas le desconcertaba a Aang mucho mas que el ver el futuro. Pero algo llamo más la atención del monje.

Al llegar donde terminaba la pared que retrataba su vida de manera escalofriante el templo llegaba a su cámara circular central, era un templo enorme y la camara por lo tanto era imponente, tan grande como la cámara privada del templo del aire del sur, aquella donde Aang debía verse por primera vez con el Avatar Roku, pero que no lo logro, justo en el centro de esta en particular, no había esculturas de los antiguos Avatares, y eso Aang lo percibió de inmediato. Sin embargo había cuatro esculturas en el centro, cada una representaba a un maestro de los elementos, estaba ataviado con las vestimentas de cada nación mas no de la nación de su propio elemento. Así es, el maestro Agua vestía el uniforme de la nación del fuego así como la maestro aire vestía como en el reino tierra, el la maestro fuego tenia vestimentas polares del a tribu agua, y el maestro tierra ostentaba las vestimentas de los nómadas aire.

- ¿Que significa esto? - dijo bastante alarmada Tohp al acercarse a la maestra aire, puesto que aunque no podía verla claramente, percibía su parecido con ella misma

Así era, las esculturas no representaban a alguien especifico, pero por mas que se intentara negar, era inconfundible el hacho que tenían de algún modo un claro parecido con los maestros de Aang y con el mismo, por que Aunque el maestro tierra tuviera cabello el parecido con el monje aire era innegable, pues incluso ataviaba una banda en la cabeza, como la que usara en la nación del fuego para ocultar su identidad cuando lo creían muerto, la maestra fuego se parecía mucho a Katara asi como el maestro agua se veía como Zuko antes de ser quemado por su padre.

- Es una locura!!! ¿Por que están así de equivocadas las esculturas? - dijo Tohp contemplando las esculturas una por una, la verdad es que con la pequeña vibración continua que la tierra tenía, ella podía ver las cosas con una claridad con la que nunca había contado.

- No están equivocadas, - dijo Aang viéndolas de una por una - es un acertijo… Tohp, creo que al decir la respuesta del acertijo iré al mundo de los espíritus - volteo a ver a su amiga - no te preocupes, espero no tardar

- me dejaras fuera de la aventura ¿verdad pies ligeros?

Ambos se sonrieron, no era necesario más. Aang se puso en el centro de las cuatro esculturas y la vio por última vez

- no están equivocadas, las esculturas me intentan decir, que tal vez nosotros dividamos en naciones, a los cuatro elementos, pero en realidad no hay tal separación, todos somos miembros del mismo mundo…

Como Aang había dicho, en el mismo momento en que dijera la verdad de las esculturas estas desaparecieron de su vista y en su lugar, en el lugar en que el maestro de cierto elemento estaba, apareció cada uno del los MAESTROS ORIGINALES. Frente de Aang estaban el bisonte volador de su nación, a su derecha el espíritu de la luna representado por el pez Koi, a su espalda un tejón topo flanqueaba a Aang, y a su izquierda un majestuoso dragón flotaba. Aang se sintió un poco intimidado por las cuatro presencias pero trato de no demostrarlo del todo. Los cuatro maestros veían al joven avatar con una expresión que en su miedo Aang interpreto como desafió se sintió seguro de que si tenia algo que pagar o demostrar seria ante estos seres imponentes

"_Bienvenido Avatar Aang" _- dijeron a coro los cuatro maestros - _"haz llegado al primer templó, el templo del Avatar, te hemos llamado para cumplir el trato que nos hiciste hace un año de tus vidas"_

_- ¿_Trato? - Dijo Aang desconcertado - yo… yo no he hablado con… - sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo

- "_calma"_ - le susurro una chica a su lado, casi tenia su edad, ella sin miedo volteo a ver a los maestros - "_están siendo injustos con el, pero no los estoy acusando por ello, hace un año de vidas que el y yo hicimos tal promesa, el debe recordar primero cual fue esa promesa" -_ volteo a ver a Aang y le sonrió - _"yo le explicare que paso, y el les responderá que hemos cumplido" -_ la muchacha tomo la mano de Aang y se alejo junto con Aang del circulo del los cuatro maestros originales - "_Esos maestros, son muy exagerados y estrictos, aunque también son tramposos, pero hace un año de vidas que los conozco, les gusta intimidar" - _la chica sonrió a joven monje, aunque estaba mas que desconcertado no pudo evitar sonreír, aquella chica le daba cierta paz que el no entendía, era como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo

Aang volteo a ver a la chica que lo acompañara, como había entendido desde que la ella era mas o menos de su misma edad, un poco mas alta que Aang de cabello negro azabache largo hasta la cintura y ojos de color plata, como los de el, su piel era blanca y era bastante hermosa. Vestía de blanco tanto su blusa como la falda que llevaba, sin ningún color de más, ningún color que la identificara de alguna de las cuatro naciones. Aang no podía entender por que confiaba en ella, ya que no la conocía, y más que eso, no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos del mundo de los espíritus. Le desconcertaba aquello pero también no lo tenia del todo intranquilo.

- ¿un año de vidas? ¿Qué significa eso? - pregunto cuando salió un poco de su shock

- _"Creo que es un termino que ellos inventaron"- _sonrió la chica a Aang - "_para ellos el tiempo es algo muy diferente de nosotros. Son eternos, por lo tanto un año nuestro no es mucho para ellos, digo acabamos de cumplir el año de vidas, ósea algo así como veintidós mil años" - _Aang no podía entender aun a que se refería, pero no pudo evitar que la cifra lo sorprendiera - "_ellos inventaron ese termino cuando les dije que necesitaría muchas vidas para asegurar haber cumplido LA PROMESA, así que me dieron la oportunidad de renacer una y otra vez hasta que cada una de mis vidas ocupen un día del año en sus nacimiento y todas ellas juntas completen un año. En otras palabras, un año de vidas significan 365 reencarnaciones"_

Aang se quedo choqueado ante esa cifra y se rasco la cabeza con incredulidad.

- Lo que tu quieres decir es… ¿eres el primer avatar?- pregunto Aang

- "_no"_ - dijo ella negando la cabeza - _"la verdad es que soy la única persona que domino los cuatro elementos"_

- La única… que hay de los avatares

- "_los avatares, o mis vidas posteriores, nacieron con la habilidad de controlar los elementos, yo por el contrario no naci con ninguno de ellos a mi favor, tuve que aprender y dominar uno por uno"_ - ella se sentó en la orilla del templo, justo contemplando el paisaje selvático - "_veras, tengo que contarte una historia un poco curiosa, de cómo hubo un tiempo en que nadie podía usar el control de los elementos, ninguno de ellos"_

- Antes de que los maestros originales enseñaran a los hombres - aseguro Aang

- "_no, en realidad fue después de que ellos enseñaran a los hombres y se los quitaran" - _Sonrió a Aang asegurando lo que decía - "_Así es, hubo una vez que los maestros originales quitaran el control de la personas, con el energía control, la que tu dominas por cierto" - _Aang No pudo evitar sonrojarse - "_Debí imaginar que mi ultima vida tendría esa habilidad, muy pocos hemos podido"_

- ¿ultima? Pero si, en la pelea con el señor del fuego se restableció la conexión y la continuidad de los avatares, Aun así ¿yo seré el último?

- "_eso depende, de ti, VERAS después de enseñarle a los hombres esa habilidad algunos de ellos empezaron a pelear entre si, aquello se volvió una pelea encarnizada y el mundo vio días muy oscuros, los maestros originales se enojaron con el resultado que los humanos habían dado a sus enseñanzas, y llamaron a la tortuga león para terminar con eso, les quitaron el control a los hombres y la guerra termino, todos se sentían infelices y culpables por lo que habían hecho, pero no podían remediarlo, se lo habían ganado"_

"_yo naci una generación después de ello, mi madre había sido maestra Agua y después de perder su habilidad había caído en una profunda depresión, ella se sentía culpable, pues con el agua control había desaparecido a la prometida de mi padre y lo había conseguido, así que vio en la acción de los maestros originales sus justo castigo, la culpa la mato y yo quede sola, no tenia a nadie que me ayudara o me cuidara así que viaje hasta caer casi muerta de hambre y frio en un pueblo, un pueblo de antiguos maestros aire, ellos me cuidaron y protegieron, y pase yo a ser parte de su sequito, ellos aun practicaban las técnicas del aire aunque ya no las dominaran, creían que si las dejaban ir se iría también el vinculo con el mundo de los espíritus y el mundo caería en caos, yo seguí sus lecciones y tome todas sus técnicas pase años entrenando sin esperar que resultara, aunque lo desee mucho, un __día, sin previo aviso logre usar el aire control, no sabia por que, no sabia en que radicaba la diferencia de yo poderlo hacer y ellos no, así que ellos insistieron en aprender de mi y años después lo lograron, yo contaba con dieciséis años en ese tiempo."_

- Espera dieciséis años!!! Es el año en que un avatar empieza realmente su entrenamiento - la muchacha asintió

"_Así es, ahora vez la razón de elegir esa edad para empezar el entrenamiento Avatar, después de eso seguí viajando creí que debía enseñarles a todos como había logrado volver a usar el aire control, aunque fui algo arrogante, pues un oso ornitorrinco me ataco y casi me mata, y por cosa del destino un medico antiguo maestro agua me curo, quise aprender todas sus técnicas y después de mucho practicar también logre el agua control, lo mismo paso con la tierra aunque me costara trabajo y el fuego, no tenia idea de que podía hacerlo, no sabia que se pudiera de hecho pero lo logre, y muchas personas mas conmigo lo pudieron aunque ellos pudieron solo un elemento, al terminar, me sentía confundida no entendía el por que solo yo podía dominar los elementos, fue cuando los cuatro maestros Aparecieron"_

Aang vio como el templo desaparecía a sus ojos y en cambio veía como si el lo viviera lo que aquella chica vivió ese día.

Subía la pendiente con pesadez, después del largo viaje que había tenido y la confusión que su miente dominaba la hacia sentir mas perdida de lo que cualquier humano hubiera soportado. Llego a la cima y se centro en la piedra que estaba mas cerca de su punto de llegada, contemplo el paisaje, era hermoso era imponentes era único, el verdor era increíble y la soberbia de la naturaleza de dominar todo a su paso hacia de aquel lugar un autentico paraíso. Los animales hacían sus ruidos característicos, y ella se dejo llevar por las emociones, sabia que ahí encontraría la paz.

_- __"Un dia, mientras meditaba y buscaba la respuesta de por que yo podía dominar los cuatro elementos sin darme cuenta llegue aquí_" - dijo señalando donde estaban

- El mundo de los espíritus - dijo Aang

Aang vio como en aquella escena se acercaban los maestros originales, en aquel momento sabría que había pasado y que tenía que cumplir

- "_tu eres la chica que nos desafío_!" - dijo el espíritu del dragón

- "_no conforme con eso ahora entras a nuestros aposentos"_ - mascullo el tejón topo

- yo… yo no quise hacer tal cosa - dijeron la chica y Aang al mismo tiempo como si fueran uno, la chica ahora tenia la edad de mas o menos 25 años

- "_entonces, si no eras la responsable, quien le ha enseñado a los humanos de nuevo como usar los elementos ¡ACASO NO FUISTE TU!!!!" -_ La encaro con enojo el bisonte volador

- yo… solo quería saber como se sentía, mi madre me abandono cuando murió por la pena de perder al agua control, ella amaba ese poder y se murió de la culpa al perderlo

_- "pero lo hiciste, nos desafiaste al intentar volver a usar el control de algún elemento y no solo lo hiciste con uno, lo hiciste con los cuatro ¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?!!"_

- Yo… yo no pretendía, yo no sabia que podría hacerlo, yo solo quería saber que se sentía

_- "por eso se lo quitamos a los humanos, por su codicia porque no pueden vivir sin desear mas"_

_- _no es así, no todos los humanos somos así, hay muchos bueno humanos, muchos humanos sinceros y responsables, como los que me han enseñado a mi, son grandes personas, responsables, habían entendido su error y vivían con las consecuencias de los actos de otros, buscaban el equilibrio de todo

- "¿_en serio lo crees?" - _Apareció la tortuga león frente a ella - "_podrías asegurar, podrías apostar que siempre habrá personas que busquen el bien, y el equilibrio, apostarías la habilidad de dominar los cuatro elementos que posees, apostarías la habilidad de todo humano de dominar algún elemento"_

- Si, lo apuesto - dijo Aang separándose de la chica viendo el momento de la apuesta como espectador ya no como miembro de la escena

_- "apuestas que al terminar tu vida el mundo siga tan bien como y con el equilibro que tiene desde que el control de los cuatro elementos fueron quitados de los humanos, ya que si no, cada humano que alguna vez domino algún elemento lo pierda para siempre, esta vez si para siempre"_

- es muy poco tiempo para asegurar - dijo la chica - podría mantener el equilibrio en mi vida, pero después ¿quien podría asegurar que continua el pacto?

- _"muy sabio de tu parte, y seguirás siendo sabia cuando te diga que serás tu quien vea por todas tus vidas que siguen, que el equilibrio continua" - dijo el pez Koi esta vez _

- todas mis vidas? -interrogo la chica

- "_Un año de vidas, hasta que cada una de esas veces que renazcas tomen un día de un año, y todas ellas completen un año, un año de vidas" - _dijo el dragón

_- "y como pago adicional de tu parte por haber usado sin nuestro permiso los cuatro elementos, podrás acceder al mundo de los espíritus" __- _sentencio el tejón topo

_- "__desde ahora, tendrás un estrecho vinculo con nosotros y los demás espíritus, desde hoy, no serás un maestro de los cuatro elementos cualquiera, desde hoy, eres la personificación del espíritu de la tierra y del equilibrio" - _dijo el bisonte volador

_- "el avatar" _- dijeron los cinco a coro

- ESO ES!!! - Dijo Aang - esa es la promesa, debo demostrar que el mundo tiene equilibrio, ¿ahora? ¿Qué pasa si no hay tal equilibrio, si no se ha cumplido? ¿Nos quitaran a todos sus elementos, no habrá mas maestros? - dijo Aang sabiendo que en ese momento el mundo estaba en caos, apenas había acabado la guerra y tendría muchas cosas que hacer después de esto

- "_no, es al terminar la vida 365 y esta aun no termina" - _dijo la chica - "_no estas aquí por que los cuatro maestros te quieren agradecer, y te quieren apoyar un poco con tu misión"_

_- "¿ayudar? -_ Respondieron con un poco de enojo - "¿_Que tenemos que agradecerle a tu ultima vida?"_

- "_¡me están diciendo que llamaron a mi ultima vida para demostrar que ha cumplido, antes de tiempo!!" - Volteo _a Aang y le hizo un guiño, Aang no quiso mover ni un musculo - _"ESO ES TRAMPA!! Quedamos que al terminar mi ultima vida y esta no ha terminado, y claro que tienen que agradecerle, ¿no ayudo a que no te mataran espíritu de la luna?, o a ti Tejón topo ¿no dijiste que era de orgullo que entendiera la frase de Oma y Shu en la cueva de los enamorados? ¿O dragón no ha permitido esta vida mía que la continuidad de la especie de los dragones continúe? Sobretodo tu bisonte volador, deberías de ser el mas agradecido con nosotros, ¿no él ha asegurado la existencia de los bisontes voladores después de que el mundo los tomara como extintos?_

_- "que es lo que quieres que hagamos por ti"- _dijo derrotado el bisonte volador

- el mismo pago - dijo Aang sabiendo por donde iba la chica, y decidió contribuir - los bisontes voladores volverán a la tierra gracias a mí, pero los maestros aire - bajo la mirada con pena - si hay uno solo, si solo un maestro aire hay en el mundo quiero conocerlo, quiero ayudarlo, quiero que el y yo volvamos a crear el pueblo de los nómadas aire

- "_El mismo pago" - _Dijo el bisonte volador estirando una de sus patas cual si estuviera señalando y de la orilla de su mano partió un camino de luz - "_encontraras el pago de mi agradecimiento al final de este camino, nos veremos al final de esta vida tuya, si cumples tu promesa y hay equilibrio al terminarla, te daremos otro año de vidas, esta vez en el sentido contrario" - _dijeron los cuatro a coro otra vez desapareciendo al terminar

Aang suspiro aliviado cuando los maestros se alejaron, era incomodo ser duro con presencias tan imponentes, había sucedido igual con Koh sin embargo sonrió con satisfacción, había terminado se cierto modo la tortura de que llevaba viviendo desde el primer día en que soñara con el primer templo y los avatares, había salido bien librado, y mas que eso, al parecer Aang había conseguido encontrar lo que tanto había esperado, maestros aire en algún lugar del mundo y podría encontrarlo pronto.

Inmediatamente Aang decidió que una vez encontrados los maestros aire que buscaba no se separaría de ellos, en su fuero interno Aang empezaba a imaginar una vida con ellos, con unos personajes sin rostro pero con sonrisas amplias, se imagino llevándolo a los esponsales de Gran Gran, aunque no sabia si ellos los desearan, para Aang los maestros aire volvían a ser una nación, aunque junto con el solo sean dos.

- tu fuiste al final de cuentas la tramposa - dijo Aang al ver de nuevo a su primera vida

- "_no, hay que saber usar la perspectiva de las personas a tu favor" -_ dijo ella con sonrisa picara - _"eso me lo enseñaron ellos con los años, ahora ve y toma tu recompensa"_

Aang salió del trance y volteo por todos lados del templo, todos habían desaparecido, Tohp se encontraba dormida fuera del circulo de las esculturas Aang se puso en pie y se acerco a Tohp quien lo recibió antes de que el llegara

- ¿listo pies ligeros? - dio Tohp desde el suelo empezando a levantarse

- Casi - dijo Aang alegre tomándola de la mano y haciendo que se pusiera en pie de inmediato - ¡vamos! Aun no termina

Appa volaba con velocidad por el sendero indicado

, Aang no podía verlo, pero Appa si, era uno muy parecido como el que el gurú Patik le mostrara para encontrar a Aang unos meses atrás. Aang sonreía y se desvivía contándole a Tohp todo lo que vio, lo que supo y lo que significaba que le dieran una oportunidad, Tohp oía atenta siempre decía que tenia las mejores cosas en esos viajes particulares suyos, pero estaba agradecida, puesto de que algún modo esta aventura no se la perdería.

- Hay algo que no entiendo - Dijo Tohp mientras viajaban Sobre Appa camino a donde los maestros le habían dicho a su amigo - ella dijo que tu asegurabas la continuidad de los bisontes voladores, ¿pero como?, el único bisonte que conozco y se de su existencia es Appa, no creo que se refiera el, es solo uno

- eso es y no es cierto - Dijo Aang con una sonrisa que aunque la chica no pudo ver pudo percibir en sus voz - veras… em… cuando Appa y yo nos elegimos… no mas atrás, cuando cumplimos ocho años, los monjes Aire tomamos un compañero de por vida, o mas bien, elegimos muestro bisonte volador, primero son las chicas, por tradición las chicas eligen especímenes hembras de bisonte volador, y los chicos machos, de hecho nos separan a las hembras de los machos - Aang se rasco la espalda tratando de hacerse comprender - el día que las chicas eligieron sus bisontes voladores, hubo una confusión, un macho se metió en el grupo sin que las maestras Aire se dieran cuenta, y el joven macho eligió una chica y la chica lo eligió a el, así que cuando le toco a los chicos…

- ¿Tu elegiste a la hembra del grupo? - Dijo desconcertada Tohp - ¡¿Appa es chica?!

- Si - dijo Aang rascándose la cabeza sonriendo un poco apenado - aun cuando me explicaron lo que paso, bueno cuando eliges a tu bisonte, es tu bisonte y ya, pero, yo siempre soñé con mi bisonte, le puse nombre antes de saberlo, y bueno, tu lo has visto, aun ahora Appa es mi amigo. ¿Verdad amigo? - Appa gruño

- Ahora entiendo por que casi siempre que le hablamos gruñe, Appa protesta, eso le puede traer una crisis de identidad muy seria ¿sabes?, como tu cuando una mujer te represento en la obra - los dos rieron del comentario de la maestra tierra - pero eso solo resuelve que tengamos una chica pero no asegura mas bisontes o… ¡ESTAS DICIENDO QUE APPA ESTA PREÑADO!!!... es decir, preñada

- cuando te vuelves un maestro aire completo y tu bisonte tiene la madurez necesaria, le das una contribución al templo por el tiempo que te educo y crio, y bueno, los maestros aire empezamos a hacernos cargo de algunos chicos para empezar a enseñarles y los bisontes, pues… continúan la especie, hice que Appa tuviera pareja unas semanas antes de que huyera del templo, no me imagine que hubiera servido hasta hoy que lo dijeron los maestros originales

- pero no se le nota nada a Appa ¿estas seguro que sirvió? Digo, dijiste que esa chica… tu vida pasada, hacia trampa

- no lo creo, por otro lado, la gestación de los bisontes voladores es de año y medio, con todo eso, Appa solo tiene la mitad del periodo pasado, aun le falta la otra mitad

- wow!!! Estas lleno de sorpresas pies ligeros lleno de sorpresas y tu también Appa no hay duda que ahora ocultas muchas sorpresas - Appa gruño al comentario

El camino termino, Appa bajo con cuidado en el lugar en que el sendero descendió al suelo, Aang y Tohp hicieron lo propio, al calor lastimo los ojos del joven Avatar, sus puños se cerraron con enojo, y unido a las lagrimas que la irritación por el calor había provocado, su indignación y su furia se apoderaron de el, EL pueblo donde había llegado estaba destruido, el fuego había arrasado con todo, la saña con la que los maestros fuego terminaron con la vida de aquellas personas era inaudita, no había nada vivo en ese lugar, ni siquiera los animales carroñeros se habían acercado. Aang cayó de rodillas.

- Llegue tarde, si había maestros aire antes de hoy, están muertos, soy el ultimo, otra vez

- no lo creo

Dijo Tohp que al llegar al lugar le consterno igual que a Aang lo ocurrido, pero ella sintió algo que el Avatar no. Tohp entro a una casa prácticamente destrozada, solo los cimientos y el piso de madera seguían en pie, la muchacha camino por la estancia pero empezó a dar vueltas una vez a dentro, como si se hubiera pedido, volvía sobre sus pasos y de nuevo caminaba, Aang se unió a ella intrigado.

- ¡Cuidado! - dijo ella cuando Aang atravesaba directo y sin cuidado por toda la estancia

- ¡Que buscas! - pregunto Aang Asustado

- vida, hay vida debajo del suelo, pero no se donde no puedo percibirlo por la madera

- Que tal si salimos - dijo Aang acercándose a Tohp, pisando una madera un poco suelta pero el no lo percibió - podrías dirigirme desde fuera

- Eso no…..

- ACHUUUUUUUUUU!!! - oyeron detrás suyo, pero no solo eso, si no que la madera que Aang había pisado de repente había salido volando

Aang sonrió de inmediato, el hecho que el estornudo fuera tan fuerte y que hiciera volar la madera con tal fuerza solo significaba una cosa

- Maestros aire

Aang extasiado, aseguro que la madera no cayera del lugar donde había salido y se inclino en el agujero que había abierto en el piso, Tohp también lo hizo, con ayuda de Aang llego a inclinarse al orificio, Aang se quedo pasmado Tohp también aunque no pudo ver lo que su compañero percibió de inmediato que ahí había un bebe por el olor que despedía, el olor suave y relajante que la piel de los bebes despedían

- ¿Un bebe? El maestro aire que buscamos ¿es un bebe?

- de hecho - dijo Aang sacado con cuidado la canasta donde descansaba aquel increíble obsequio - son tres, son trillizos

- ¡TRILLIZOS!! - Tohp estaba consternada

Por mucho que no lo creyera, estiro la mano esperando que su amigo le mostrara a uno de los bebes, Aang dejo a uno de los trillizos en manos de Tohp y ella lo cargo, era muy pequeño, apenas un recién nacido Tohp sonrió era la segunda vez que estaba cerca de un ser humano tan pequeño

- una nota - Dijo Aang tomando un pedazo de papel que estaba bajo uno de los recién nacidos - **"ruego a los dioses que quien encuentre a mis pequeños niños, sea una persona de buen corazón, se que no sobreviviré, pues los maestros fuego lo han dejado muy en claro, he tenido la suerte que hubieran llegado dos días después de su nacimiento, no han sospechado nada, tu, el que los has encontrado y estas leyendo estas líneas, debes saber, son maestros aire, y deben ser educados como tal, si no puedes cargar con ellos, busca al Avatar, el sabrá que hacer, que dios te bendiga, seas quien seas"**

- pobre mujer - dijo Tohp - ¿Qué haremos?

- ya lo dijo, soy el Avatar ahora son mi responsabilidad, mira, tienen sus nombres en las mantas - dijo Aang viendo las mantas en que los bebes estaban envueltos - Iza, Creb, Ayla….

- ESTA MURMURANDO, ESTA MURMURANDO!!! - dijo la joven Ayla que vio cuando su padre empezaba a recuperar la conciencia

- Papa!!!! - dijeron los otros dos chicos a coro aunque sin mucho cuidado el joven Creb se apoyo en el torso de su padre

- Orgh!! - gimió el Avatar

- Creb - reprendieron las hermanas al chico - ten mas cuidado si de por si esta delicado, ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Chicos! - Decía Aang en un gemido, los muchachos dejaron de pelear en el acto y vieron a su padre con alegría - Me alegra verlos - estiro sus manos y los chicos abrazaron a su padre

Solo una persona miraba la escena, una persona que veía aquello con gran ternura, pero mas que nada, lo veía con tristeza y culpa, mientras se retiraba de la habitación donde aquella familia se divertía

CONTINUARA

Si. Se lo que van a decir de Appa, pero lo siento no se me ocurrió mejor u otra manera un poco lógica de hacer que los bisontes voladores regresaran, y si!!! se han de preguntar, si lo hice con los maestros aire de traerlos de la nada por que no con Appa, bueno, en mi Concepción del mundo del Avatar, el control de algún elemento me hizo pensar que llegaba a tal o cierta persona por azar, estilo como los magos y las brujas en Harry Potter, digo, mas de una vez vimos cosas que lo hacen pensar, como los gemelos, uno usa tierra control y otro no, o como con Zuko, que su madre no era maestra fuego pero si sus dos hijos, o las mismas Katara y Tohp, ningún miembro de sus familias mas que ellas manipulaban algún elemento.

En cuanto a Appa nadie me dijo que pudieran los bisontes voladores simplemente aparecer!!! Y LO SIENTO, SOY HIJA DE LA TEORÍA NO EXISTE LA CREACIÓN ESPONTANEA!!!!! Necesitábamos una hembra, y congelar a otra en un iceberg sin lógica aparente, no me pareció suficiente así que mejor, pues… castre a Appa (se oyó muy feo pero resume el concepto bastante claro, no creen?) ¡LO SIENTO APPA!!!!!

Ahora un detalle sobre los nombres de los chicos Iza, Creb, Ayla son nombres de los personajes principales de uno de mis libros favoritos, "LOS HIJOS DE LA TIERRA" es algo así como un pequeño homenaje, y por que no se me ocurría otros nombres sin caer en la invención, el copiar nombres ya usados en la serie o el usar nombres americanizados, digo se oiría MEDIO raro un niño con el nombre de Michel en el mundo del avatar no creen? Pero bueno espero les gusten.

Bueno escriban sus reviews mi mátenme si quieren con ellos en sus quejas, enserio, si esto se esta poniendo muy loco (MUY, MUY LOCO) mas vale que me lo digan de una vez.

Cuídense

zutto


	5. FRIO

FRIO

Se retiro calmadamente, paso a paso, siempre el mismo sentimiento la embargaba cuando veía junta a esa familia, por un lado la ternura, el orgullo, la alegría, ver al joven padre con sus jóvenes hijos, era un espectáculo digno de verse. Todos sus amigos sabían perfectamente las dificultades que había pasado Aang para poder criar a sus chicos como fue debido y como no dejo a un lado ninguna de sus responsabilidades, fue el Avatar, fue el maestro de los chicos y fue su padre, y a pesar de las dificultades no flaqueo en ninguno de los aspectos que tomo por su vida. A ella, la causaba muchas veces tristeza la escena, era la otra cara de la moneda, se sentía triste, fracasada y culpable, por que viendo al que en otro tiempo fuera su novio, sabía que había fallado a la responsabilidad más importante de su vida… apoyarlo.

- Cada que lo veo me asombro, el mas pequeño de los cinco y el primero que formo una familia - dijo el Señor del fuego al llegar junto con su amiga, detrás de Katara se oían las risas de los jóvenes maestros aire, los cuatro

- sí, y lo hizo el solo - Dijo Katara alejándose del lugar con tristeza

- ¿hablaremos Claro? - pregunto el Señor del Fuego a su amiga que volteo de inmediato

- ¿hablar? - dijo Katara sin entender a que se refería Zuko

- sobre Aang, sus hijos y tu, se que te culpas por lo que paso

- ¿por lo que paso? - Dijo un poco irritada Katara fijándose que nadie más oyera - ¿qué fue lo que paso? Paso que deje a Aang solo con la responsabilidad de criar a tres recién nacidos!!!

- no era tu obligación - dijo Zuko tranquilo pues sabia la reacción de Katara, pero Katara jamás lo había exteriorizado

- ¿No era mi obligación? - Dijo Katara esta vez un poco mas alterada - Era mi novio, éramos novios, y cuando Aang llego con tres bebes en brazos yo me aterrorice, no hice nada y lo deje ir solo, sin apoyo, sin nadie, tuvo que hacerse cargo de ellos solo, ¡debí de estar con el!! - concluyo

- No es así - dijo igual de tajante que ella - no era tu responsabilidad, no importa como lo pongas, eras la novia, no actuaste mas que como una novia asustada al ver a su novio con tres niños que no eran suyos…

* * *

El viento polar cambio de dirección y con ellos también el ánimo de los habitantes de la tribu del polo sur, había sido increíble, la tribu del agua del Sur estaba totalmente cambiada, la arquitectura modesta que la había caracterizado desde tanto tiempo atrás había cambiado. No era igual al polo norte, esta tenía su propio estilo, y como era de esperarse parte de ese estilo radicaba en una de sus construcciones principales. El pequeño pero soberbio palacio que había sido edificado por nada menos que la única maestra agua nacida del polo sur desde la invasión de la nación del fuego le había dedicado más que su trabajo, todo el amor y dedicación habían estado ahí. Todo el pueblo de la tribu agua del sur habían decidido tomar a su padre como su cabeza, su representante su JEFE, puesto que el guerrero Hakkoda, no había dejado lugar a un titulo mas grande. Así pues, su hija le ponía el más grande empeño al que seria la casa de su padre y ella misma durante su estancia ahí.

- ¡EL AVATAR!! HA LLEGADO EL AVATAR!!!

Katara salió corriendo fuera de la construcción con alegría, a pesar de solo haber pasado dos semanas ella no podía negar que estaba mas que emocionada por ver de nuevo a Aang, lo había extrañado, de no sentirlo, no creería que lo hubiera extrañado tanto.

Appa descendió en la nieve con cautela, el enorme animal sabia de las precauciones que debía de tomar para la nieve y más al ver el número de personas que le rodeo, tuvo extremo cuidado con todos.

Lo primero que le extraño a Katara fue la montura de Aang, el no se encontraba sentado en la nuca de Appa como tanto acostumbraba, estaba esta vez sentado detrás de la montura junto a Tohp, eso había sido lo segundo extraño en eso, hasta donde ella tenia entendido Tohp se había quedado con el tío Iroh, o se iba a quedar ahí, no pudo evitar el embate de pequeños celos que le gobernaron, se sorprendió a si misma por ello, y de inmediato desecho cualquier loca idea que cruzara por su mente en aquellos segundos. Lo tercero fue que al descender Aang no salto como acostumbraba, sino que se acerco a Tohp y le entrego un paquete, Tohp no bajo de inmediato, ella lo atribuyo a que no veía y que obviamente no vería nada al bajar, por el hielo del polo sur. Katara intento acercarse más para ayudarle a bajar pero entonces ocurrió lo cuarto mas extraño. Aang tomo un paquete igual que el que le diera a Tohp y entonces lo noto, la forma tan delicada y cuidadosa con la que lo cargaban, había algo familiar en ello, pero tan extraño al verlo hacerlo a ellos que no pudo ensamblar una idea con la otra. Entonces fue Aang el que invoco en agua control e hizo una plataforma donde ayudo subir a Tohp e inmediatamente después subió el y bajo con ella, la quinta cosa extraña, Katara estaba cada vez mas desconcertada, su desconcierto creció al ver acercarse al joven Avatar y notar lo que realmente traía en sus brazos.

- Aang - dijo Soka alarmado - ¿pero que…? ¿De donde…? ¿De quien son estos bebes?

Aang se acerco a su novia y ofreció entregarle al recién nacido que cargaba, pero Katara no movió ni un musculo, dejo sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo viendo el niño que traía en brazos su novio, como si parte de su mente no lo creyera, como si el resto intentara desvanecerlo con el solo hecho de no aceptar su presencia. Como si la misma parte que no creyera su existencia supiera que al cargarlo lo hacia real, mas real de lo que era, como si al cárgalo, a este o a cualquiera de los dos, los hiciera suyos. Aang se sorprendió un poco, su mirada se poso en la maestra agua, había tantas cosas en su mente que no era suficiente una cabeza, había creído, quizá ingenuamente que Katara se alegraría al ver a esos tres bebes, había demostrado antes su amor por los seres humanos pequeños, quizá, solo al ver su mirada, Aang comprendió que algo no era como creía, pero fue Suki quien había llegado a la boda quien tomo al bebe que Aang entregaba, la reacción de Aang fue de total automatismo, mientras la guerrera Kioshi tomaba al pequeño de Aang este solo lo cedía, y después el Avatar reacciono y subió de nuevo a Appa

- ¡hola pequeño! - dijo sonriente haciéndole mimos - Son hermosos Aang - dijo Suki quien no reparo que el Avatar subía de nuevo a su amigo y bajaba con otro bebe

- ¿de quien son Aang? - pregunto Soka antes de que Aang bajara con el tercer bebe, estaba mas que consternado, casi estaba iracundo pero como siempre la precaución dominaba a Soka

- Son mis chicos - dijo con decisión - están a mi cuidado ahora - concluyo con una decisión inquebrantable, justo arriba de Appa, esta vez no hizo plataforma, bajo de su bisonte con cautela pero tan hábilmente como el mismo Avatar se caracterizaba, el pequeño ser que llevaba en brazos rio ante la proeza de su protector. El pueblo del polo sur quedo en total silencio.

- ¡¿tres?! - pregunto alarmada Katara el ver de nuevo al joven Avatar con otra bebe en brazos- Tres bebes!!!......

* * *

- Tu jamás lo entenderías - dijo Katara alejándose del Señor del fuego

- Claro que lo entiendo - dijo Zuko antes de que ella huyera - y Aang lo entiende, entiende el error que cometió al no prepararte para la noticia, el no te culpa Katara - Dijo tomándola de los hombros

- ¡PERO YO SI! - Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos - Aang jamás culparía a nadie por lo que paso, pero me culpo yo, DEBÍ DE ESTAR CON EL!!! No era mi responsabilidad pero debí de estar con el, sino como novia, mínimo como amiga!!, Aang necesitaba todo eso y yo le di la espalda - El rostro de Aang lleno de pena el día que se fuera del polo sur para cuidar de lo que en ese momento ya llamaba sus hijos fue lo que cruzo como una flecha mortífera la memoria de Katara haciendo que empezara a llorar con desesperación

- es a lo que me refiero deberías dejar de culparte, deberías dejar de auto-castigarte - dijo con enojo

- ¿que quieres decir? - pregunto Katara con asombro volteando a ver a Zuko

- ¿Crees que me pasa desapercibido que si tu hijo no tiene padre o tu no tienes esposo no es tanto por que no haya padre, o por que el no se haya hecho responsable? si no por que tu no has decidido tomar un esposo o alguien que este contigo, solo para castigarte

- ¡que estas tratando de decir! – dijo con enojo esta vez

- Eres la hija del jefe de la tribu agua del sur, en otras palabras eres la princesa, cualquiera querría tomarte de esposa por eso, y te lo estoy diciendo en el sentido mas frio, he visto que has tenido algunas parejas desde Aang pero cuando se pone serio tu los dejas, lo haces por Aang, no por que regrese, si no por que quieres pagarte con la misma moneda, quieres estar sola con tu hijo como estuvo Aang solo con los suyos.

Katara no contesto, giro sobre sus talones y se alejo del Señor del fuego sin decir más, Zuko lo dejo así por ahora, sabia que debía abordarla poco a poco debía ayudarla a salir de esa culpa en la que se ahogaba, sabia que lo necesitaba, aparentaba alegría y felicidad con Aang pues no quería sentirse peor o hacerlo sentir peor a el, Zuko hablo con Aang mas de una vez sobre Katara, el le seguía teniendo cariño, pero el Avatar sabia que el único responsable por alejar a Katara de su lado había sido el _"pero son mi responsabilidad Zuko, son maestros aire y deben de estar conmigo, es mi destino, así como ser el Avatar" _Zuko se dirigió a la habitación de su huésped a esperar que el y sus hijos lo le tuvieran rencor por haberlo obligado a sentenciar a su hermana, y casi causar su muerte

- Hola Zuko - dijo Aang desde la cama, el vio a sus hijos y ellos se alejaron para que hablaran los dos a solas, Zuko pudo ver como la pequeña Ayla lo veía con un poco de rencor mientras salía

- creo que debo hacer algo por Ayla, me odia

- No lo dudo pero ya he hablado con ella

- me sorprendes, enserio, acabo a decirle a Katara de hecho, cada que te veo con tus adolescentes no me imagino como tu el travieso Avatar pudo hacerlo

- risas, juegos, mucho cariño, mucho amor, regaños, cadenas, cadenas, látigos, armaduras y mucho pero mucho te de jazmín del tío Iroh, recomendación personal, úsalo cuando lo necesites, y créeme lo vas a necesitar - ambos rieron un rato ante tal conversación de padres - y dime, ¿Katara esta bien?

- Vaya, eres muy perceptivo Aang, repito, me sorprendes, no imagine que nos hubieras visto discutiendo, pero esta bien, me odiara unos días, pero por lo que veo, esta es la semana "odien al señor del fuego"

- También te veo mejor a ti - bajo la mirada un momento y abordo el tema con la rapidez y gravedad que el asusto requería - ¿y tu hermana Zuko? ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

- apagada y en la prisión de la torre, dejo de estar encendida después de tu intervención, pero sigue en el limbo, esta bien que este así, si esta tan turbada como su rostro demuestra

- cuando me sienta mejor iré a verla de nuevo - llevo su mirada hacia su amigo Zuko, sabia como iba a reaccionar

- Verla? pero Aang, ella casi te mata la ultima vez, además, ya no causa mas problemas - negó la cabeza con convicción - no, ya no es necesario que la sentencies

- hace dos días era lo único que querías - acuso Aang - querías condenar a tu hermana, no logre nada de lo que me pediste, no la volví en si, ni le quite su fuego control

- lo se, pero casi mueres, Katara por poco me mata por ello, no puedo, no arriesgare de nuevo a mi amigo así - volteo a verlo, Aang vio gran culpa en el rostro de su amigo - lo siento Aang, no debí arriesgarte tanto, habíamos quedado en eso hace mucho, pero era mi madre

- lo se, lo entiendo, pero si me permites Zuko - su amigo lo volteo a ver a los ojos - es mas que eso, Azula podría hacer daño a cualquiera, como a mi, hay mas en ella de lo que crees, no solo es maldad y mezquindad, lo note cuando entre, esta vez, necesito verla de nuevo, ver que puedo hacer, y ver si merece el castigo, si es así, no dudare en quitarle el fuego control.

-pero Aang - protesto Katara desde la puerta de la habitación había entrado poco después del señor el fuego, quería ver a su amigo despierto, ver que Azula no le hubiera hacho una daño irreversible.

- acordamos Zuko y yo que cada sentencia de anergia control la discutiríamos ambos, estoy planteando justamente eso, discutir si Azula merece perder su fuego control, si es así se le juzgara como es debido.

Katara bajo la mirada, no sabia que decir, había entrado en la habitación de Aang solo para ver como estaba, había visto a sus hijos salir y quería asegurar su bienestar, como la grandiosa curandera que era. Le desconcertaba oír a Aang tan decidido en ayudar a la princesa de la nación del fuego, no entendía por que Aang estaba empeñado en ver mas allá de lo que todos ya sabían, Azula era calculadora, mezquina, despiadada y malvada, no había mas allá de la princesa, no había mas por que preguntar, además, había asesinado a su propia madre, la había quemado viva, tal y como lo hicieran con su madre. Katara, no podía considerar que hubiera algo más que maldad en alguien que matara a su madre sin ninguna contemplación.

* * *

- Avatar? - Aang volteo a una Azula de 14 años de cabellos alborotados y peinado arruinado - ¿que haces aquí?

- Azula - dijo Aang acercándose, en respuesta instintiva la princesa Azula hizo fuego control, aunque, siendo esa su mente podría crear casi cualquier cosa - tenemos que hablar

- jamás me quitaras mi trono!!!!! - dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra el

Aang vio en ese momento como con gran velocidad, Aquel lugar en la mente de Azula se convertía en un palacio, el mismo palacio donde el señor del Fuego Zuko había sido coronado, y las ropas de Azula, eran las ropas de gala de los soldados de la nación del fuego, la misma ropa que usara Zuko, el cielo era de un rojo penetrante, Aang solo vio el cielo de ese modo una vez en su vida. El joven avatar comprendió de inmediato que Azula se creía en el día en que Aang había derrotado al señor del Fuego, para ella no había transcurrido el tiempo, o por lo menos no por ahora.

-Azula, yo no quiero quitarte tu trono, ¡eso paso hace 13 años! Tu hermano ahora es el Señor del fuego - grito Aang sin acercarse a la princesa pues sabia que tan delicado era estar en la cabeza de alguien mas

Azula miro con furia al joven Avatar, pero detrás de ella el castillo se desvanecía poco a poco, como una montaña de azúcar a la que de pronto le cayera agua, todo el lugar a los pies del Avatar se convertía en una masa gelatinosa rosa, que indudablemente era grotesca, aunque el joven intentara retroceder la masa lo empezaba a cubrir de los pies a la cabeza, llegaba ya a sus rodillas, y el sabia que en la mente de otra persona era esa persona quien mandaba. Mas de una vez se encontró con un partidario del señor del fuego, que en su interior siempre había deseado el control de otro elemento, y en el momento en que entraba a su mente esa era el elemento que dominaba, claro había poca veces como esta en que la persona lo hacia entrar en una alucinación personal, regularmente esas visitas eran como ver una proyección de la vida o la imaginación que la persona tenia. Y Aang sabia que cuando se trataba de entrar a una alucinación provocada por el dueño de dicha mente todo podría ocurrir, Aang solo deseaba que Azula ignorada ese hecho, y rogo a todos los dioses que en su inconsciente, Azula lo viera como alguien poderoso, por que solo así le permitiría usar alguno de sus poderes a libertad, Aang se apostaría la vida en ello pero lo intento, uso el Agua control, que mas bien era imaginar y hacer los gesto de utilizarla, el resto lo hacia la otra persona, que era la que le daba el poder de realmente usarlo. Funciono, Aang logro crear una plataforma que se transformo con hielo al momento siguiente, suspiro aliviado, por lo menos Azula le permitía ser un poco como realmente era Aang

El Avatar se acerco a la joven y la tomo de sus hombros haciendo que lo viera de frente, aquello iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba pero tenia que hacer volver a la princesa Azula a la realidad, aunque la hubiese de regresar de golpe

- Azula es por lo que le hiciste a tu madre, por eso estoy aquí!!!

La cara de Azula expreso su desconcierto, y el entorno empezó a mostrar de nuevo un escenario, pero esta vez, no era el palacio del Señor del fuego, esta vez era la habitación de la princesa; Aang la reconoció de inmediato, nunca había visto la habitación de la princesa antes de esa mañana, y ciertamente se sintió raro al ver la habitación en todo su esplendor se sintió intruso al ver los hermosos muebles de maderas finas, paredes de piedras finas, y la cama adoscelada de la hermana de su mejor amigo pero cayo en la cuenta que esto no era mas que el momento en que Azula había matado a su madre.

Intruso en la habitación donde se encontraba, el avatar vio materializarse las cosas de Azula, sus pertenencias y a su propia madre la princesa Ursa se encontraba en el suelo, aturdida por un golpe, Aang tembló al pensar que era muy posible que viera la muerte de la madre de Zuko en primera fila.

Vio como si el tiempo transcurriera lento. Como la princesa Azula corría hacia la puerta y con el mismo impulso, como si estuviera en una carrera se abalanzaba de nuevo hacia su madre que yacía en el suelo, sus movimiento gláciles confundían el momento transformándolo en casi poético, las vestimentas de la princesa se conducían con el aire produciendo un levísimo crujido sordo, la forma en que sus rodillas se flexionaron sobre el cuerpo de su madre fue tan delicado, perfecto y ligero, que Aang no pudo evitar quedar maravillado, aunque el movimiento de las manos de la princesa sobre el cuello de su madre lo convirtiera en algo grotesco el momento. El aire se quebró y el transcurso del tiempo se hizo normal y horriblemente vertiginoso

- Tu solo querías a tu primogénito - exclamo la princesa emanando odio por cada uno de sus poros - yo siempre fui un monstro para ti, nunca viste en mi mas que una amenaza para tu hijo - sus manos se cernían sobre el cuello de su madre, se mostraban sus nudillos blancos, como la cara roja de la princesa

Los ojos de Ursa, al principio, consternados, dejaron paso a otra especie de sentimiento, un sentimiento que se reflejo en los ojos no era otro que pena, no había otra mirada más que eso, la pena y la vergüenza. Aang no supo si Azula pudo percibirlo, pero el vio, como mientras se perdía la vida de la princesa. Ella veía a su hija con gran ternura y después amor.

La princesa sonrió, la madre de Azula le dedico una cálida sonrisa a esta y toco su cara y movió sus labios cuando tenían ya un tono azulado, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar y sus manos se aflojaron, pero ambas se posaron de una forma que pareciera que abrazaba las manos de su hija.

Un paso atrás. Menos delicado pero igual de grácil que cuando se sentara sobre su madre, tan rápido como un suspiro tan sencillo como un pestañeo, la princesa Azula se sitúo en el centro de su habitación tomando con su mano derecha el lugar donde su madre le había rozado la mejilla y con la izquierda el lugar conde se había posado su mano al morir.

Grito. Y su cabello se encendió, y sus ropas con el y al parecer su propia voluntad, toda se confundió con el fuego, incluso el avatar, que sintió por vez primera en ese día el calor del fuego de la princesa, se sintió impulsado por un calor abrazante y ni siquiera se dio cuenta del fin de la alucinación.

* * *

El sonido de sus pies sobre la piedra caliza de las escaleras que lo conducían hacia el mazmorra donde ahora residía la princesa lo hacia pensar en el golpetear del agua en una caverna y en el frio que ahí invadía no entendía como la vida podría llegar a sustentarse ahí en la mazmorra, se paro frente la puerta de piedra caliza que separaba a la princesa Azula de su libertad, al menos de su libertad física el resto de su libertad solo correspondía a ella. Sus vestimentas sencillas color escarlata típicos de los prisioneros de la nación del fuego, habían sustituido a cualquier atavió del palacio y su carencia de cabello hacían que la princesa diera pena, a Aang le consternaba ver a aquella mujer que 13 años atrás le había arrebatado la vida por unos minutos convertida en un despojo.

Se sentó frente a ella tomando la posición que usara la ultima vez y entro en su cabeza una vez mas

Le costo trabajo notar que aquel era el mismo lugar donde se encontraba físicamente, Aang contemplo de un modo algo diferente la mazmorra, esta tono mas tétrico aunque la paredes estuvieran mas limpias e incluso sustentara mas luz, Aang entendió que no era en si lo que veía, si no quien se lo hacia ver

- buenos días Avatar - dijo Azula enfrente suyo, no había reparado intencionalmente en el Avatar, simplemente lo había "sentido" o esa fue la impresión que causo en Aang. Una Azula igual de magnifica como Aang la recordaba pero con los veintisiete años que tenia, su vestimenta digna de la princesa de la nación del fuego y sus cabellos largos y sedosos de los que tanto se enorgullecía

- Buenos días princesa Azula - dijo Aang procurando eliminar toda muestra de asombro en su semblante

CONTINUARA…

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bueno al menos, comienza a ponerse algo tétrico y lleno de trabas ¿Katara, madre soltera? Bueno si, fue una idea loca pero ya verán que se trae esa mujer y también Zuko, no les quiero adelantar nada mejor léanlo… claro cuando lo escriba XD XD XD XD

Dejen sus reviews por fa


	6. MIEDOS Y TRAICIONES

MIEDOS Y TRADICIONES

Movido en la suave brisa del mundo que lo rodeaba, podía oír las risas y gritos de los niños que corrían en el jardín de la reina, mas no por ello perturbar su tranquilidad. le gustaban esos momentos, momentos donde meditaba y buscaba la razón de las cosas, momentos suaves, donde el viento acariciaba su cuerpo y el agua le producía sensación de bienestar un momento perfecto, lleno de tranquilidad.

Unos pasos decididos que de repente se hacían mas tímidos, fueron conducidos suavemente por la vibración de la tierra, el peso, la rapidez y la dimensión de la zancada le dieron a entender que había llegado la chica que servía en el palacio que había hablado con él, el día anterior, y esperaba pudiera traer alguien que lo ayudara con lo que a la chica le pidió

- Bu-buenos días Avatar - dijo la chica retorciendo un poco su vestido

- llámame Aang - amenizo el joven Avatar

- le he traído a la persona que buscaba

- ¿En serio? - dijo igual de apacible que siempre, haciendo el ademan de levantarse - creí que seria mas difícil o mas tardado

- no señor - dijo la chica orgullosa de si misma - si uno sabe donde buscar nada es difícil, esta vez por ejemplo, la mujer que busca no es otra que mi madre la señora mihk

- ¿tu madre? - dijo algo sorprendido, Aang se fijo en la chica de un modo mas calculado esta vez, aparentaba tener mas o menos la edad de la princesa Azula, vestía hermosos vestidos de gala del palacio, pues aunque era una de las sirvientas, era una de las de mas alto rango, sus facciones finas y limpias acentuaban su belleza tenia una sonrisa picara y unos ojos muy vivos de fino color ámbar - por favor, dile que pase -contesto después de un rato de silencio

La muchacha se inclino y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta perderse de la vista del monje del aire. Regreso pocos minutos después acompañado de una mujer, de edad madura, de complexión mediana no tan alta como su hija pero indudablemente igual de hermosa. Aang le dedico una amplia sonrisa y le ofreció la mano para que la mujer se le acercara, nadie mejor que el avatar para entender de la diplomacia, y el joven necesitaba captar la mejor disposición de parte de la mujer.

- Buenas tardes señora Mihk, soy Aang…

- el avatar - dijo la mujer Con mas seguridad que la que aparentaba su hija - lo se. Todo el mundo conoce su leyenda viva

- por favor no me apene señora, bueno, me da gusto haberla encontrado, es un honor - dijo continuando con el ambiente informal

- diga usted Avatar, en que puede servirle esta humilde señora - dijo ella inclinando la cabeza con animosidad

- por favor, no me vea como un enemigo si es lo que ve en mi, se muy bien el tipo de cosas que se cuentan del avatar en la nación del fuego en estos días, he remplazado al coco en casi todas las casa con niños

Dijo el caminando en la compañía de la señora por los jardines del lugar. El jardín de la reina era un hermoso sitio en medio del palacio con un estanque en el centro donde vivían y anidaban en sus temporadas los patos tortugas, era de los sitios predilectos de Zuko, aquel donde mas recuerdos felices tenia al lado de su madre. A parte del hermoso estanque, el jardín contaba con muchos juguetes para los jóvenes príncipes de la nación del fuego, a parte de contar innumerables espacios de juego y mucha servidumbre alrededor, lista para cuidar a todos los visitantes del palacio, todos ellos congregados solo en ese sitio, cualquier habitante de la cuidad capital de la nación del Fuego sabia que el mejor lugar para estar en el mundo era el jardín de la reina.

- yo no lo vería como mi enemigo gran avatar - dijo ella bajando la mirada - pero el mundo tiene miedo de lo que la gente cuenta - sonrió al chico - entenderá que el saber que el gran Avatar solicitaba mi presencia es algo fuera de lo común

- insisto que no busco que me tema - dijo el - la razón de buscarla señora Mihk es por que tengo entendido que usted sirvió en este palacio cuando la princesa Ursa vivía aquí

- para ser mas exactos joven Avatar, yo serví a la princesa Ursa desde antes de sus esponsales, aun antes de ser comprometida, y mas aun fui amiga de Ursa desde que éramos niñas

- Vaya eso no lo sabia, debo confesar - dijo Aang visiblemente sorprendido

- Ursa y yo éramos grandes amigas, me dolió mucho saber que había muerto - no agrego más

- quería hablar de ella, mas concretamente como era ella con sus hijos

- Era una maravillosa madre, es cosa de haber visto como espero con tanto a amor a Zuko - Aang se vio un poco desilusionado al oírlo

- y… ¿a la princesa Azula? - se animo a preguntar después de un momento de silencio

- Amo a Azula como a sus propios ojos como cada cabello de su cabeza como su corazón o su propia vida - dijo ella con pena - la amo tanto que no supo como amarla

- no entiendo - dijo el desconcertado

- si, ella se ilusiono mucho con su segundo hijo, ella era ya una mujer muy notable al haber traído al mundo a un varón como primogénito del segundo príncipe, era magnifico, al no haber habido mas príncipes, por que como sabrá el príncipe Luten, los espíritus lo guarden, fue unigénito del general Iroh, Zuko vino a ser sin mas el segundo a mando del futuro, por eso ya nadie vería a mal que la princesa Ursa también tuviera un solo hijo, pero no fue así, cuando supo Ursa de la llegada de la princesa Azula se vio muy dichosa, mas al ver que había sido una niña, ella cuido a ambos chicos en este mismo jardín, el jardín de la reina.

- es un hermoso jardín, que bueno que ella lo haya disfrutado con sus hijos

- tal vez usted no lo sepa, por ser extranjero, pero el jardín de la reina se llama así por la única razón de que quien tiene poder y dominio sobre el es la primer esposa del señor del fuego, la reina de la nación del fuego, si Ursa disfruto de ese privilegió es por que al tiempo que llego ella, ya había partido al otro mundo la madre del general Iroh y su esposa, por jerarquía solo le tocaba a ella.

- Así como a Mei, en su tiempo - dijo Aang - pero si es el jardín de la reina y solo ella tiene dominio sobre el. ¿Por que los príncipes siguen jugando aquí?

- el jardín de la reina se construyo hace siglos mucho antes de la guerra y de cualquier otra, en ese tiempo el señor del fuego en turno tenia como costumbre y derecho tomar a todas las esposas que quisiera, eso suponía un gran problema con los muchos niños que tenía, obviamente el derecho mayor era de aquella que diera a luz al primer varón hijo del soberano, en ese momento la esposa que había tenido esa fortuna se le coronaba como la reina de la nación, y por tanto se le daba nuevos aposentos para ella y sus hijos, por eso es el jardín de la reina, no importaba si eras príncipe o no, en esos tiempos importaba que fueras hijo de la mujer que dio al luz al heredero al trono.

- me da gusto que comparta eso conmigo, ¿entonces en este mismo jardín fue criada la princesa Azula?

La mujer vio con pena al joven avatar, parecía que no sabia como contestar esa pregunta, o mas bien como decirle al joven Avatar lo que quería saber, sin alargar innecesariamente la conversación

- Adoraba a Ursa joven Avatar, era mi mejor amiga, y por ello nunca pude entender por que ella dejo que le hicieran eso a ella y a Azula

- ¿lo que le hicieron? - pregunto el desconcertado

- Yo se que usted me quiere preguntar si Ursa mereció el fin que tuvo, todos piensan que la princesa Azula es despiadada y que le hizo a su madre algo horrible - permaneció en silencio después de eso

- y usted ¿que piensa?

- pienso - bajo la mirada - que todo ello fue consecuencia de no haber defendido a su hija cuando debió hacerlo.

* * *

NO era su rol, pero le gustaba mas que nada en el mundo servir a sus hijos, se encontraba hincada en el suave pasto, admirando el atardecer y contemplando con satisfacción el crecer de sus pequeños hijos, en sus manos se posaba una pequeña prenda del mayor, que había descocido al jugar, era cierto, que siendo la princesa de la nación del fuego era solo cuestión de pedir una nueva penda y tirar la vieja para estar bien vestidos, pero Ursa era también bisnieta del Avatar y aunque no pobre el Avatar Roku siempre se caracterizo y caracterizo su vida por llevarla con moderación y humildad, así como siempre aprovechar lo que uno tenia al máximo pues según su propia forma de vida, nadie podía asegurar la perduración de lo que se tenia en las manos, esa forma de vida siempre siguió en su familia, y Ursa vivió de el y quería enseñarlo a sus hijos, pues aun siendo miembros de la casa real nunca se sabia si continuarían con esos privilegios durante toda su vida.

- BUENOS DÍAS TÍA!!! - Saludo el joven heredero al trono de la nación del Fuego, un joven apuesto de unos 15 años en todo parecido a su padre - he venido a llevarme a Zuko si no te molesta

El pequeño Zuko de casi 5 años se acerco a su primo con rapidez, el entusiasmo se reflejaba en su cara, desde dos meses atrás su propio primo, el heredero al trono le estaba enseñando acerca del fuego control, y el estaba muy intrigado con la capacidad del joven Luten, quería llegar a ser como el y aventajarle lo mas pronto posible.

- Listo primo enséñame lo que quieras - DIJO IMPERATIVO Zuko sin esperar a que su madre contestará, esta solo dio su consentimiento con una leve inclinación

Azula veía la escena también, pegada al lado de su madre, la pequeña princesa veía a su hermano con admiración y a su primo casi con idolatría volteo a ver a su madre que sonreía hacia su hijo y sus proezas, veía la felicidad de su madre y se sentía obligada a tener la misma mirada en ella. Se levanto del suelo y corrió hacia donde su primo y hermano y se acerco a Luten y tironeo de su hermoso traje militar que el príncipe tenia. El joven retiro la mirada de su primo y volteo hacia donde sintió el jalón de sus ropas.

- pequeña Azula ¿Qué paso?

- yo puedo _ dijo Azula con una sonrisa contagiosa

- umm - dijo haciendo la mueca de alguien se preocupaba y se inclino hacia la princesa - aun eres un poco pequeña primita - dijo acariciando su cabeza - quizá en un par de años te pueda enseñar

- yo puedo - repitió esta vez con mas decisión

- Azula ¡basta! _ dijo Zuko desde atrás - deja que Luten me enseñe, tú eres una niña y jamás aprenderás

Si en algún momento se activo en la princesa Azula la chispa de maldad, fue justo en ese, la niña con una mirada de coraje pero mas que nada con decisión, tomo la pose del fuego control y lanzo sin titubear una llamarada directa hacia la cara de su hermano, el fuego era potente y decidido, la intensidad era demasiado buena para una niña que practicaba por primera vez, pero así era, por primera vez Azula usaba el fuego control, el príncipe Zuko se sintió mas que espantado al sentir el calor del fuego tan cerca del suyo, pero justo antes de que la llama llegara a hacerle algún daño, se desvaneció en el aire del mismo modo en que apareció.

- Azula!! - Exclamo la princesa alarmada al ver lo cerca su hijo de sufrir alguna herida

Claro a pesar de ser mas grande que su hermana Zuko sintió miedo al ver las llamas tan cerca, y se espanto corriendo a llorar en los brazos de su madre, Ursa reprendió como jamás en su joven vida a la princesa Azula, mientras que Zuko lloraba desconsolado en el pecho de su madre. Luten no dijo nada, pero sus pensamientos corrían a una gran velocidad, y en su mayoría coincidían con los de su tío Ozai que vio la escena fortuitamente cuando hacia su clásica visita a su esposa e hijos.

- vaya esa niña es un prodigio - fue esa la única voz que se atrevió a convertir en palabras aquellos que todos ya pensaban pero no fue salida de ninguno de los príncipes si no de una nodriza, o mas bien una vieja nodriza

- su talento es indiscutible, digna de un Señor del fuego

- están locas - dijo el príncipe viendo con severidad a las institutrices - no hay manera en que mi hija se convierta en un señor del fuego, como tampoco yo podre

- al menos, quizá, convenga que ese talento no se vea desperdiciado - exclamo una de las gemelas

- si, seria mas triste que tanta capacidad se vea perdida con los años

*-*-*

- ¿la real academia del fuego? - pregunto la princesa esa noche al acostar a una agotada Azula - ¿no es algo pequeña para ella?

- ES PERFECTA PARA ELLA - dijo orgulloso el príncipe Ozai - ira desde mañana, y dejara el jardín de la reina

Aquella perspectiva alarmo a Ursa, mas de lo que hubiera imaginado, no era que Azula ya no pudiera estar a su lado, simplemente era el hecho que ella ya no estaría a cargo de su educación, Azula desde ese día, estaría en una habitación separada de la de Ursa y hasta el trato madre-hija cambiaria, Ursa estaría metida mas en la relaciones sociales del reino, ahora que el cuidado de los príncipes estaba a cargo de institutrices y maestros, dirían algunos… mas capacitados. Ursa vio irse del jardín de la reina al joven Luten y esta era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a lo que bien sabia tenia que pasar un día.

- PERO… ¿y Zuko? - pregunto la princesa por su primogénito

- no hay problema si Zuko permanece mas tiempo en el jardín de la reina, Luten y mi hermano lo están educando bien en el fuego control, eso es una decisión que no quiero tomar aun.

* * *

- Yo estaba en la habitación esa noche - dijo la sirvienta con una mirada de tristeza - justo como se suponía que debía de ser, tanto a Ursa como yo lo vimos, el príncipe Ozai tenia planes muy diferentes para cada uno de sus hijos, o mejor dicho, solo pensaba en el futuro de uno, desde ese día Ursa se dedico a un cuidado mayor del príncipe Zuko, y Azula paso a ser instruida por las institutrices Lo y Li.

- Esta tratando de decir que esas ancianas hicieron de Azula la persona que es

- no tanto así, pero esas dos señoras fueron institutrices tanto del Señor del fuego Ozai como del Señor del fuego Azulón en su tiempo, no es que sean malas personas, si no que fueron criadas en el centro de la ideología de Sozin además, muy pocos recuerdan que tanto Lo como Li fueron las hijas del rey Sozin

- ELLAS ERAN PRINCESAS!! - dijo Aang consternado

- si, se podría decir, en realidad, además de ser las hijas mayores de Sozin; Lo y Li eran sus hijas ilegitimas, por ello aunque jamás se pudo negar su cuna, nunca tuvieron ninguna oportunidad de convertirse en princesas u Señoras de la nación, su nacimiento fuera del matrimonio, su falta del fuego control y mas importante el nacimiento de un heredero varón fue lo que las convirtió en solo institutrices del que después fuera el señor del fuego, abuelo de Zuko y Azula. Obviamente pocos conocen el dato señor Aang, si yo lo se, es por que obviamente al ser comprometida Ursa con el príncipe Ozai todo ese tipo de cosas salieron a la luz en la casa de la princesa.

Aang se quedo pensativo por un momento, estaba asimilando lo que la información recién obtenida traía consigo

- ¿Cómo afecto el cambio Azula? - pregunto Aang después de un rato de silencio

- ¿se refiere a como afecto a Azula el salir del Jardín de la Reina?... - la mujer contemplo por un momento

* * *

El entusiasmo era contagioso a pesar de su pequeñez, curiosamente inundaba el lugar de alegría era una alegría contagiosa, la magia que causaba el uniforme cubriendo su cuerpo era indescriptible, era una magia aun mas fuerte que haber sacado el fuego de sus manos, aquello había sido casi accidental, no esperaba causar el efecto que causo solo quería demostrar que no era tan débil como le habían dicho que era, mas de lo que la gente pensaba, mas de lo que su hermano la creía capaz.

Pero estar en la real academia de la nación del fuego antes que su hermano hacia que Azula se sintiera inalcanzable; la alegría que inundaba a la princesa solo era comparable a un día caluroso de verano donde todo salía bien, incluso las cosas que no planeabas y esa alegría la quería compartir con su madre compartir su alegría y sus logros y mas aun compartir su vida, siempre había sido así Azula le confiaba a su madre todo lo que de niña experimentaba y estaba ese día mas que dichosa, ansiosa por contarle a su madre el magnifico primer día de escuela

Viendo al final del pasillo donde su madre atendía a su hermano, Azula veía el cercano final de su carrera, dichosa como estaba empezó a gritarle llena de emoción, vio a su madre girando la cabeza dirigiéndole una mirada que Azula no conocía, era como de tristeza, pero también había la misma mirada que siempre de dedicaba día y noche cuando Azula era su único punto de referencia. Fue cuando su carrera se vio interrumpida, cuando sintió como chocaba contra algún objeto en posición horizontal que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura, no le costo mucho trabajo saber que lo que pasaba era que un guardia le había detenido su avance, cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle oyó la voz de aquellas mujeres extremadamente viejas para poder calcularles una edad, que su padre había dicho que desde el día anterior eran sus institutrices

- ……………para una princesa - no había logrado oír lo primero pero pudo a completarlo con la obviedad "ese no es el comportamiento correcto…"

- quiero ir com mi mama - salió a relucir el carácter que después la caracterizara tanto

- Su madre tiene desde ahora nuevos compromisos que cumplir - dijo la otra institutriz - una pequeña niña de 3 años ya no es el trabajo de la princesa

- pelo, Suco e-ta con eia - replico la princesa

-Princesa Azula, la princesa Ursa sabe que es mas importante atender a su primogénito que a una pequeña niña que aun no sabe usar debidamente el fuego control - acuso Li

Azula vio a su madre jugando con su hijo Zuko, las miradas de madre e hija se cruzaron un momento, pero solo para que Azula viera como su madre la esquivaba, sin saber Azula que lo que su madre expresaba en esa mirada era el pesar por haber dejado ir a su hija, pero su esposo había hablado y ella no podía ponerse en contra de su marido, así la habían educado

- Para lograr que su madre y su padre sientan orgullo usted debe ser la mejor maestra FUEGO - dijo Lo

- con su excelencia lograra el orgullo de todos y de la nación del fuego. Ya no es una niñita que deba de ir al jardín de la reina usted es un princesa, y la mejor maestra fuego que este reino vera

* * *

- ellas le lavaron el cerebro - dijo algo indignado Aang

- A una niña de tres años no se le lava el cerebro, se le educa y eso fue lo que ellas hicieron, crearon una perfecta heredera para la nación, al igual que hicieron con Azulón y Ozai, sin embargo, Azula tenia una madre, una madre que la amaba, pero una madre también que no sabia lo que sus acciones acarrarían, pronto la envidia de Azula por su hermano se convirtió en desprecio hacia el y odio hacia su madre, no hay que ser un sabio para saberlo - dijo ella alejándose del avatar, pues ella considero terminada la conversación

- ¡Avatar Aang! _ Otra de las sirvientas del palacio se acerco al Avatar con un pergamino en la mano - ha llegado un halcón mensajero con el listón negro

Aang trato de buscar la mirada otra vez de la señora Mihk pero al igual que ella Aang considero que la conversación había terminado, al menos a Aang le había dado una perspectiva nueva sobre la princesa Azula.

Contemplo el pergamino que reposaba en su mano, siendo el Avatar, había ya pasado el tiempo en que esas misivas "urgentes" lo hicieran ponerse en estado de alerta, cuando algo era realmente urgente los espíritus le avisaban a Aang, pero este en particular estaba sellado por la familia Bei Fong, por mas que simple cortesía, por el gusto de saber algo de su tan querida amiga Tohp, Aang rasgo el sello y leyó el pergamino.

- pasa Aang - dijo Zuko el señor del fuego al saber que el avatar, pedía una audiencia con el

- estallo una guerrilla en el pueblo de Tohp - dijo el - ella no lo hace sonar grave, pero con el simple hecho de escribir de ella, se que hay algo que no quiere decirme

- ¿partirás hacia allá? - pregunto el señor del fuego preocupado

- su silenció no es tanto lo que me preocupa, es lo que me dice con el, Tohp nunca me hace preocuparme con guerrillas y esas cosas, ella siempre lo ha resuelto muy bien o es algo muy grave o… - vio al señor del fuego con severidad - ¿Katara sigue renuente a que ayude a Azula, no es cierto?

No mostro signos de sorpresa, no había ahí el rostro de alguien sorprendido en infraganti, se acomodo derecho y se volvió a recargar en el respaldo, no había un modo fácil de decir las cosas ahora

- comento algo al respecto, pero sinceramente esperaba que tu desistieras… o que ella se resignara - veía a su amigo con seguridad - Aang a Katara le preocupas mucho - dijo el - ya una vez mi hermana te quito la vida, yo estuve ahí, no viste su rostro al saber que Azula te había aventado por la ventana, sigues siendo muy importante para ella, ella sigue… ella aun te ama, se que si sufrieras cualquier daño ella…

- ¿y tu? - pregunto Aang

- eres mi mejor amigo Aang yo estoy muy preocupado por ti también….

- no, tú y Katara - ordeno Aang una respuesta

- no he pensado en una esposa desde que Mei partió al mundo de los espíritus, aun no es tiempo _ dijo tratando de no profundizar en el tema

- tu hijo menor esta a punto de cumplir los cuatro años, y desde que Katara se entero de su embarazo tu querías proponerle matrimonio, así que esa no es una respuesta

- y ¿tu y Katara? - contrarresto el ataque

Aang sonrió de una forma que Zuko no pudo descifrar

- mis Hijos no son lo único que separaron a Katara de mi Zuko, ese fue uno de los tantos pequeños problemas, Katara aun cree amarme, eso es algo que ella entenderá en su momento, yo lo entendí el día en que llegue al polo sur, con mis chicos, Katara me quiere como un hermano, o como a un hijo, me atrevería a decir, pero tu y yo sabemos que ella cree que me debe algo por haberme dejado solo con mis chicos, ella cree amarme por que cree que es lo que tiene que hacer, pero Katara y yo es algo que jamás sucederá

- solo hablas de ella pero ¿y tu?

- yo… aun no se que pasara conmigo, Katara es el amor de mi vida… pero si hay alguna mujer que se convierta en mi vida, aun no la conozco

- somos unos románticos - dijo Zuko con una sonrisa contagiosa - Hablábamos de guerrillas e intentos de complot y terminamos con amores y desamores

- el amor es parte de la vida y para ti a y para mi es una parte de nuestras vidas que aun no resolvemos, pero bueno tienes razón, volviendo al tema, se lo que piensa Katara, pero no se que piensas tu, sobre que sigua visitando a tu hermana

- La misión del Avatar es esa, ayudar a la gente, Azula es un punto pendiente en mi vida, es verdad que la vencimos en el día del cometa, pero ahora viéndolo en retrospectiva - vio a su amigo a los ojos, - ella estaba vencida antes de que yo llegara, tu supiste, despidió a todos en el palacio, grito por meses en la celda, algo cambio y sea lo que sea, no culmino con mi mama

- ¿Querrías saber lo que es? Sea lo que sea - pregunto

- Si, Azula es el único pariente vivo que tengo, claro además de mi tío Iroh, pero debo encargarme de ella y de que este bien, aunque me duela, además mi madre lo habría querido así… irónico - sonrió para si - Azula la mata pero te juro que aun así, mi madre desearía que la cuidara, puedes continuar ayudando a Azula, espero que logres algo, solo, no quiero saber lo que consideras mejor, te he dado todo mi permiso, y es lo que necesitas.

- Gracias Zuko - dijo Aang sonriendo, no tuvieron que llegar al grado mas incomodo de la conversación, Zuko le había dado rienda suelta a lo que Aang quería hacer

Los chicos se preparaban parar viajar en sus respectivos bisontes, Appa, estaba acostumbrada a llevar a cuatro personas; desde el día que salió del iceberg así había sido, el peso subía y bajaba normalmente, pero Appa estaba más habituado a eso que a no llevar a nadie. Iza, Creb y Ayla tenían la costumbre de viajar de vez en cuando en sus propios bisontes, pues estos ya tenían edad de viajar con gente a las espaldas, tal y como se esperaba eran 3 bisontes, lo que habían nacido de Appa y los tres estaban bien educados tanto por su madre como por los chicos que los cuidaban muy bien, este seria el primer viaje en el que los jóvenes bisontes llevarían a sus jóvenes jinetes todo el trayecto hasta el reino tierra, así lo había dispuesto su padre, pues decía que necesitaba que ellos no solo se acostumbraran y acostumbraran a sus compañeros a ellos y a su forma de volar, si no que además los necesitaba atentos a una nueva misión que les tenia deparada para ese viaje de improviso al reino tierra.

- di que nos visitaras tía - decía triste la pequeña Iza separándose del abrazo de Katara

- si, el templo del aire del sur es algo aburrido - contestaba Creb, dejando a Shura el hijo de Katara en brazos de una nodriza del palacio

- si y que también vayan nuestros primos - decía Ayla aun abrazada de su primo Luten el hijo mayor de Zuko

- hare lo posible chicos - dijo Katara sonriendo - pero ahora irán al reino tierra

- WOW!!!!, un guerrero Dai Lee!!! - Exclamo el pequeño Tao el hijo menor de Zuko - que envidia van a ir con un... - el chico quedo petrificado, al igual que toda la gente que compartió por un segundo la envidia de los chicos maestros aire.

Aang se acercaba hacia sus hijos y sus amigos paso a paso, llevaba junto a él prestando su fuerte cuerpo para que se apoyara, a una autómata Azula, demacrada como debía estarlo, después de casi morir de hambre en el calabozo y débil incluso para caminar, perdida en un mundo de ensoñación en que el solo ella estaba y donde solo ella gobernaba. Katara pasó de la sorpresa a la incredulidad cuando vio que detrás de Aang venia el señor del fuego Zuko cargando una maleta pequeña, que al presumir por su decorado, quedaba descartado fuera del joven Avatar. Viendo al guerrero Dai lee delante de ellos, aquello hacia parecer todo un sueño una especie de truco donde la mente te jugaba bromas.

- ¡¡no puedo creer que lo permitieras!!!! - dijo Katara encarando a Zuko

- yo no le permití a Aang llevarse a Azula

- NO?!! - Dijo Katara ante un Aang calmado - este es un modo muy curioso de defender lo que dices

- Así es - dijo Aang haciendo subir a Azula a la espalda de Appa - el no me ha dado permiso de llevarme a Azula, el solo me dio su consentimiento para hacer lo que considerada mejor para ella.

- si lo que el considera mejor es no interrumpir lo que esta haciendo tiene mi consentimiento para irse y llevarla consigo se lo di de ante mano

- pero es una asesina y una traidora a la nación - defendió Katara su punto

- Por eso llevo al guerrero Dai lee, este joven es de nueva generación, nada que ver con los viejos Dai Lee, este de hecho lo entreno el Rey Bumi antes de morir y confió en el

- pe--- pero - Katara se veía desprotegida no había nadie que la secundara, los hijos de del Avatar obviamente se habían quedado al margen por su padre y por su tía, los de Zuko eran muy pequeños para entender el conflicto y obviamente no podía confiar en el juicio de su hijo de meses y las nodrizas que lo cuidaban, volteo en su desesperación a ver al Avatar - Pero ¿Por qué?

- Katara, ser el Avatar es mucho mas que tener 4 elementos a tu favor, y solo comprenderías mi proceder si reencarnaras en uno algún día, y es algo que jamás te desearía - Katara sonrió - debo estar de todos los lados y estar en ninguno en una pelea, y mi imparcialidad debe ser completa incluso en contra de mis propios hijos, por lo mismo se que esto no es darle la razón a Azula y quitarte la razón a ti, es solo imparcialidad y quiero que así lo veas Katara

- sabes que por ella jamás podría ser así, pero estoy contigo no importa que decidas tu, así a sido siempre; prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado – lo abrazo con fuerza

- así será- La abrazo de vuelta, la correspondió - vamos tres maestros Aire un Dai Lee y el Avatar, no importa que tan buena haya sido Azula, no podría vencernos a los cinco - con eso ultimo se subió

Un Aire helado vino del sur, Katara ya no era supersticiosa, pero en este caso, nada le daba buena espina, incluso si en ese momento un dragón multicolor apareciera de la nada no seria visto como de buen augurio para ella, mando una oración a los cielos por sus amigos, por Aang y por que Azula jamás regresara en si, rogo por tenerle confianza al Avatar, rogo por sus hijos, por los hijos del señor del fuego y por el suyo propio, por ultimo mando una plegaria por Zuko, para que jamás sufriera algún daño, no importara de quien viniera pedía por que Zuko Jamás estuviera en peligro.

CONTINUARA…

¿Bonito? ¿Exagerado? ¿Malo? Mándeme sus opiniones por favor se los pide esta loca que cree que nadie la lee please dejen reviews

OKI OKI esto es una nota posterior a la primera; para los chicos que me han leído han de pensar que soy una desagradecida, por que aunque poco, resulta que este fic si tiene varios reviews **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CIERTO!!! **, primero explicare por que ni obstinación por poner que nadie me lee, resulta que desde el primer capitulo que publique de **"causas y efectos"** yo llevaba ya dos capítulos ya concluidos, por ejemplo ahora ya estoy escribiendo el final del capitulo 8 y es cuando publico el seis, y el tiempo que tardo entre uno y otro es el real que los he dejado sin actualización salvo que en vez de estar terminando el capitulo que ustedes leen estoy terminando uno mas adelantado ¿Por qué dela situación? Primero para no perder el hilo de la historia en capítulos anteriores si algo no esta quedando como debe o cualquier cosa tengo el respaldo de dos capítulos mas, la segunda razón… bueno si alguno de ustedes me ubica sabe bien que de repente dejo la historia a medias y el llevarla adelantada es además de un colchón en caso que de pase eso, un incentivo para seguir la historia bueno ahora si… agradecimientos a:

danika 44: Muchas gracias por tus comentario, fuiste la primera en avisar que la historia tenia por donde seguir, y mira que eres una síquica, aunque en el segundo capitulo parecía que Azula había quemado a su madre tu anticipaste que la ahorcaba (aunque después la quemo) pero tienes razón yo también sentía que con un perdón no se resolvía en asunto digo una o dos veces Ursa le dijo a su hija que era un mostro o mucho mas feo.

jnasgely: Si lo veo. La temática del año de vidas es algo complicada pero quería poner una forma de el porque del Avatar a asimismo una razón y que mejor que una promesa, digo eso de reencarnar y reencarnar debe ser cansado sin una razón mas grande que proteger el mundo jejeje además necesitaba regresar de algún modo a los maestro aire y pensé que mejor que con un agradecimiento de seres superiores. Y lo de Appa (dice zu rascándose la cabeza) la verdad me sigue dando pena, Appa me encanta, mas que momo, pero debían regresar los bisontes voladores no solo los maestros aire y fue la mejor idea que se me ocurrió. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios

onlyzutara: otra fan de los hijos de la tierra, jejeje bueno seamos sinceras, lo mío fue mas un homenaje que un no repetir e inventar nombres… por que en este libro ya llevo dos inventados y uno repetido así que eso ya no aplica, me encantaron tus comentarios es lindo saber que me leen y mas que les guste GRACIAS

hechizero15: y aki… lo que yo considero mi primer critica constructiva, y digo constructiva por que de ningún modo es mala, al contrario y digo, muchas gracias por eso, si estaré cuidando no pasarme de la raya, pero aunque parezca golpe de regreso debo preguntar ¿a que pasarme de la raya te refieres? Y pregunto por que en veces siento que ya me estoy pasando de la raya en dos cosas: 1 creo que me estoy pasando de la raya al agregar conceptos a la historia (como el que la energía control agregue la lectura de la mente, o el concepto del avatar la razón de su ciclo y sus orígenes, lo que pongo en este del jardín de la reina y de la tradición de la nación del fuego (concepto un poco copiado de la cultura china) y etc) y 2 creo que me estoy pasando en el modo en que estoy inventando la historia de los personajes (la posterior a la guerra en este caso) (como los hijos de Aang, matar a Mei, separar a Katara de Aang, que Katara sea madre soltera… cosas que verán en el siguiente capitulo acerca de Tohp etc), mi pregunta es sincera y me encantaría que me lo respondieras por que puede que tu estés viendo la parte débil de mi historia y la pueda corregir ahora que es tiempo

Y bueno ya me pase de nda's digo casi llega a lo del capitulo jajaja sigan leyendo es hermoso recibir comentarios jajajaja


	7. MAS ALLA

MAS ALLA…

Pasaba el pequeño peine de marfil por la cabeza de la princesa. Sonrío, acostumbrado a solamente haber tocado la cabellera de sus hijas, el peinar el cabello de la princesa Azula le causaba un extraño bienestar, de cierto modo paternal. Tanto la intrépida Ayla como la cautelosa Iza se habían puesto renuentes a ayudar a su padre en lo que a la princesa del fuego refería, aunque el asunto del baño y la vestimenta era una excepción, mas por celos de hija a una mujer extraña a que a ser hospitalarias con la realeza.

Sus hijos estaban no muy lejos; Iza, que de manera casi instintiva había tomado el papel de la mujer del campamento, dedicándose a la elaboración de la comida y demás enceres. Ayla que siempre había mostrado mas intereses por la aventura y exploración había salido a recorrer el lugar y Creb entrenaba con el maestro tierra que iba con ellos.

Llegar al reino tierra llevaría al menos cuatro días, y el descanso era una parte importante, no quería sobre cargar a nadie, para el quedaba mas que claro que la idea de Toph era alejarlo de la nación del fuego como Katara le habrá pedido antes, así que la rapidez del viaje era lo menos importante. Y como buen nómada le encantaba disfrutar de los viajes.

- Es muy atento conmigo gran avatar – dijo Azula con total sarcasmo en sus palabras dentro de su mente

- eres mi invitada en este viaje, así que como anfitrión debo encargarme de ti, además no tienes ahora sirvientes – dijo el mientras seguía con la tarea de peinarla – pero no esperes un gran trabajo, mis hijas se peinan solas desde hace años, y es por algo - sonrio

- lo tomare en cuenta – dijo ella con su acostumbrada frialdad – deberé de acostumbrarme ya que no creíste pertinente traer contigo mas servidumbre – dijo mientras tomaba unos de sus largos cabellos, pues en la mente de azula, su cabellera seguía siendo tan larga como siempre, era un detalle que en Aang denunciaba que ella no quería darse cuenta de ciertas cosas… como lo que paso entre su madre y ella

- no he traído a nadie mas que a un guardia – dijo el – no creía pertinente prolongar mas la salida de la nación de Fuego

- lo que no querías es que de algún modo tu maestra agua te detuviera, aunque debe estar acostumbrada, siempre terminas huyendo de ella, como cuando adoptaste a los bastardos del aire – dijo señalando a los hijos de Aang, aunque para Azula eran mas pequeños a lo que en realidad eran, en si era como ver a tres Aang`s en la edad en que azula le conociera, parados frente el.

- primero yo no huí – dijo sin dejar su tarea – y en segundo ellos son mis hijos no bastardos

- si como sea – dijo restándole importancia – ¿que tal va el asunto de "restaurar el mundo"? – dijo haciendo el ademán de las comillas

- ¿"restaurar el mundo"? – dijo el haciendo el mismo ademán de la princesa

- el mundo jamás será el mismo de antes, el cambio que causo mi nación es algo que ni cien Avatares podrán deshacer, por eso se me hace cómico esa cosa que tu y mi hermano llaman restauración

- ¿por que crees eso? el mundo es pacifico ahora – para el eso zanjo la discusión pues siguió con el cometido de peinarla, aunque ella ya no lo necesitara

- bueno la visión mas lógica – dijo sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, al parecer solo para presumir su larga cabellera _ y tangible es que son solo tu y tus… bueno esos tres son los únicos maestros aire de la tierra y dudo que siendo tus… "hijos" quieran hacer producción en masa asi que tu pueblo esta de vuelta al borde de la extinción

- ¿Producción en masa? – dijo de nuevo interrogante…

- si… producción en masa – dijo haciendo un ademán sexual con las caderas – ¿o ya lo tenias contemplado? Digo divertirte con tus "hijas"

- que demonios dices – dijo Aang alejándose de aquella chica – son mis hijos!

- espera ¿que es eso? – dijo Azula en un tono tan suave que a Aang le erizo hasta el ultimo cabello del cuerpo

Daba vueltas entres sus dedos a aquella pluma que perteneciera a un ave exótica, ya había quedado vacía hace rato, y ella solo la contemplaba como una cómplice inútil, eso lo evidenciaba las muchas hojas desechas de tantos fallidos intentos por escribir. ¿pero a quien podría escribir?

Su pedido de auxilio había llegado pero no esperaba que alguien en quien confiaba le diera el golpe traicionero. Aunque… ¿de verdad el señor del fuego era su amigo? ¿Aun podía considerarlo así?

- Aang estará bien – dijo Zuko detrás de ella aunque ella no había reparado aun en su presencia… pero había disimulado bien su sorpresa

- no tendría que preocuparme por el, pero dejaste que se llevara a tu hermana consigo – dijo volteando a ver al señor del fuego

- no harás que tenga que ponerme de un lado o del otro ¿o si? – Pregunto el – ya no somos niños Katara

- pero tampoco somos invencibles, tu hermana podría matarlo – dijo preocupada

- ¿por que no lo acompañaste? – dijo con un nudo en la garganta, Zuko había esperado la visita de Katara desde varios meses atrás, y mas le dolía el pensar que ella quería irse con el Avatar

- no arriesgaría así a mi hijo tampoco – contesto negando con la cabeza

- ah! si… tu hijo… esa es buena – dijo el con aire de incredulidad, a lo que Katara encaro con enojo – Ah! Ummm, ¡y has pensado que vas a hacer con el por cierto, a su educación me refiero – dijo tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, aunque para su mala suerte había entrado a uno aun mas delicado

- ¿su educación? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? – dijo Katara algo extrañada

Un soberano sabia que si sus acciones no eran acertadas debía de resolverlas de la mejor manera, y con el menor daño, Zuko se había descuidado, al tratar de salir de un embrollo, y negarse así a oír algo que no quería oír, había entrado a otro tema que le preocupaba pero que tenia que manejar con mas cuidado

- bueno, yo me refería a que cuando tu bebe empiece a mostrar su fuego control, ¿que vas a hacer?

- como… ¡fuego control! – Dijo ella casi con miedo – como sabes que su padre es…

- yo… yo no se nada de su padre – dijo el algo extrañado – pero es obvio que ese pequeño se convertirá en un maestro fuego, solo pienso que una maestra agua no le podrá ayudar mucho

- un maestro fuego… y tu te habías dado cuenta y yo… dijo ella mas asustada aun

- jamás te he preguntado acerca del padre de Shura, y menos ahora – Zuko bajo un rato la cabeza – yo puedo ayudarte en su entrenamiento, si tu quieres

- ¿por que harías algo como eso? estas demasiado ocupado como para tomar a mi hijo a tu cargo – dijo ella, sin prestar atención del todo, a lo que su amigo decía

- por que es lo que quiero hacer – tomo aire y se puso enfrente de ella – no solo de Shura, sino, también de ti Katara, quisiera, que no me vieras mas como tu amigo, deseo que me veas como un posible compañero de vida – en ese momento, el soberano de la nación del fuego, había puesto su mano en la mejilla de Katara

- Zuko… - expreso casi consternada Katara

- se que – dijo el poniendo su mano en la boca de ella para evitar que continuara hablando – se que esto es sorpresivo, pero primero piénsalo, antes de, antes de que me rechaces – tomo la mano de la mujer y la condujo consigo por los pasillos para tener una caminata, como si aquello que acabara de decir se hubiera esfumado de la mente como se esfumaba de la boca

La princesa con una sonrisa triunfadora, volteo a ver al muchacho y con su característica elegancia camino hacia al joven calvo, su mirada era sumamente extraña para Aang, mas que nada desconcertante, su mente con todas sus fuerzas se quería alejar de ella pero sus pies se habían adherido al suelo, mientras la hermana de su mejor amigo, su anterior enemiga se acercaba lenta pero decididamente a el

- el Avatar se ha sonrojado – sonrío – y solo con que me le acerque, solo con que un residuo de mi mente se acerque a el en un mundo imaginario – dijo acercando cara a la del avatar, al punto de rosar su nariz contra la barbilla de el

- ¡por que haces esto? – dijo Aang alejándose

- solo confirmaba- dijo ella con una sonrisa malévola – tu cara cuando mencione hacerlo con tus hijas – río a carcajadas – quizá no piensas en ellas como mujeres pero tus impulsos te traicionan… el gran y maravilloso avatar orgulloso padre, nunca ha estado con una mujer – dijo con los labios tan cerca de los suyos que Aang ya "respiraba" su aire

Un movimiento rápido… fue suficiente para sacar a Aang de ese lugar, volteo a ver la cabeza de la mujer que había estado peinando hace unos segundos, se rasco la frente… esa mujer podía decir cosas tan crueles podía ser tan maléfica, pero sin duda algunas a veces podía ser bastante precisa, casi exacta, claro que nada tenia que ver con lo que había dicho de sus hijas

- padre ¿todo esta bien? – dijo Ayla cerca de el

- si hija gracias – dijo el con una sonrisa forzada

- yo le daré de comer a la princesa, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? – dijo ella

- estas segura? – pero acepto en cuanto ella asintió con la cabeza y se alejo del lugar

La muchacha se sentó enfrente de la mujer, viéndola a los ojos, ella no podía creer que esa mujer no atendiera para nada la vida que le rodeaba, no después de cómo la conocía…

_- ¿no lo entiendes?, tu y tus hermanos son los recogidos del Avatarno hay ningun lazo de sangre que los una –_la voz de esa mujer taladro su cabeza otra vez…

**CONTINUARA….**


	8. LA MEJOR EDUCACION

LA MEJOR EDUCACIÓN

- ¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ? – grito

Pudo oir con claridad un gemido sordo dentro de su habitación en respuesta de su rabieta además de unos pasos alejándose del lugar; con la agilidad que la caracterizaba, la cual no había descuidado durante su estancia en la prisión, corrió hacia el final del pasillo, el cual conducía a la áreas comunes del cuarto piso, y aunque el intruso era muy rápido, ella era muy astuta en un segundo atrapo a la pequeña criatura entre sus manos y la levantaba del suelo a pesar de sus protestas.

- Que haces en mi habi… - dijo ella viendo a la cara al intruso – ah… eres uno de los bastardos del Avatar – dijo bajándola al piso

Ella sabia que "el Avatar" era la manera de que la gente se dirigía a su padre con respeto, asi como Aang para sus amigos y Papa para ellos, pero pocas veces se había enfrentado a la palabra bastardos, a un en su mente de siete años aquello la desconcertó

- bas… - trato de recordar la palabra completa pero no pudo – yo… soy hija del Avatar Aang

- ¿de verdad aun te crees esa historia? – Pregunto ella – ¿no sabes que el Avatar no tiene hijos? No sabias que únicamente tomo a tres chiquillos maestros aire a su cuidado solo para que su raza no pereciera y que cuando esos niños crecieron el los tomo como sus hijos por que es un débil sentimental

- yo soy su hija – dijo ella – y mis hermanos también

- ah – dijo ella con fastidio pero con una sonrisa divertida - sabes cuantos años tiene el Avatar ahora, diecinueve, si a eso le quitas la edad que quieres unos que ¿siete?

- mi edad? – pregunto ella asustada, pues esta mujer que todo el mundo sabia que era mala, le quería derrumbar su universo – si tengo siete

- ósea que el era padre a los 12 ósea que se tuvo que follar a una mujerzuela a los 11, hay muchos niños que aun no son hombres a esa edad, y tu padre en ese momento estaba congelado en un iceberg ósea que si tu realmente fueras hija suya tendrías ahora la edad de 113 años niña, además los monjes aire no tenían hijos ¿no lo sabias? Solo adoptaban chicos maestros aire y los tomaban a su cuidado, despierta – dio aventándola a la pared – ese hombre que llamas padre es solo un mocoso que uso a tres chicos para su beneficio y limpio su pena haciendo que ellos le llamaran padre.

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! – dijo ella aventando con fuerza a la princesa y salio corriendo por el pasillo

- ¿no lo entiendes?, tu y tus hermanos son los recogidos del Avatar no hay ningún lazo de sangre que los una¡pregúntale al que te recogió si no me crees! ja – exclamo ella desde el suelo – Demasiado sencillo – dijo con fastidio metiéndose de nuevo en su cuarto para no salir de ahí

Pero no era mentira, todo era verdad, la chica no pudo evitar encarar a su padre y darse cuenta que el Avatar había sido en realidad un gran chico que había acogido a ella y a sus hermanos a su cuidado. El que creía su padre y a la que consideraba su madre le explicaron todo lo acontecido, por su parte la pequeña Ayla tuvo un gran conflicto de emociones respecto a su origen y el gesto del Avatar, y peor aun tuvo que afrontarlo sola.

Envidiaba a sus hermanos, ambos estuvieron en el entendido de que el Avatar era su padre hasta tres años después de que ella se enterada de manera tan desafortunada; Aang se lo había pedido y ella había respetado aquello por lo cual tuvo que sufrir en silencio su amarga realidad, no reprochaba a Aang aquel magnifico hombre la había acogido cuando quizá cualquier otro la habría matado junto con sus hermanos y mas allá de eso les había dado un grandioso hogar

Mas nunca olvidaría lo que la orgullosa princesa Azula había hecho; ahí enfrente de aquella chica perdida en sus pensamientos, recordaba el horrible final de su infancia

- es increíble – dijo ella aun frente a la Princesa – ¿como una persona con tan poco corazón y escrúpulos termino así? Tu la mujer que desprecio a su padre y me quito al Mio, te volviste loca al matar a tu propia madre – se levanto de su asiento viéndola con frialdad – es algo patético

El campamento se levanto al día siguiente y siguieron su ruta, los chicos realmente ansiaban ver a Toph mas que nada, por lo tanto apresuraron el paso para llegar a su casa, a la que fuera su casa lo más pronto posible.

- debo suponer que intentas subirme la moral, y así decidir que tengo que salir de aquí

- ¿a que te refieres? –inquisitivo Aang

- no trates de jugar conmigo, eso lo hago yo –Dijo mordazmente la chica – no se a donde vamos pero se que no es hacia el palacio de la nación del fuego

A Aang le quedo mas que claro, una vez mas, que era decisión de Azula permanecer encerrada en su cabeza, no sabia que quería lograr, pero sabia que debía ayudarla, la princesa Ursa desde el mundo de los espíritus se lo pedía, no era que tuviera comunicación con ella era el simple presentimiento tal y como Zuko había dicho de que ella le suplicaba por el bienestar de su hija menor a pesar de haber sido asesinada por ella.

- Tengo asuntos que atender en el Reino Tierra – dijo el con despreocupación, viendo el horizonte que la imaginación de Azula le regalaba El mundo imaginario de Azula era bastante curioso, al menos se parecía mucho a la realidad distaba solamente de que en su imaginación ellos dos estaban sentados frente a frente sobre un dragón, y no Appa. Pero sus atardeceres eran realmente hermosos, el sol era de un color naranja intenso y no importara el clima del mundo real, en los atardeceres siempre estaba el cielo despejado, se veía una diferenciación de colores que solo en otoño se consiguen aparecía el naranja el rosado incluso el turquesa todos en una grandiosa danza de color inigualable.

- Y pretendes que sea embajadora del la nación del fuego? – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – pero no estoy lista para la ocasión – mostro ante Aang el uniforme de la prisión que suponía usaba en ese momento

- ya te dije tengo asuntos que atender en el reino tierra – dijo tratando de restarle importancia a cualquier cosa que la princesa de la nación del fuego decía esto con el fin de no provocarla

- Ah! – Dijo ella levantándose de su asiento con elegancia – tal vez podría ser que el Avatar se ha enamorado de mi

- Azula detente – dijo Aang haciéndose para atrás nervioso.

Es verdad que era imaginación pero ella jamás dejaba de ser peligrosa

- Quizá el Avatar se haya compadecido tanto de mi en la celda que quiso rescatarme – se acercaba lentamente al chico caminando de forma elegante y delicada casi parecía otra persona - ¿no es así joven avatar?

Aang se separo de ella sin decir palabra, y perdió la conexión con su Psiquis, volteo a ver a la joven princesa Azula quien continuaba con la conciencia perdida justo frente suyo, no había movido ni un musculo, ningún rasgo de malicia se asomaba de su boca, ninguna especie de provocación. Eso intrigaba mas a Aang que cualquier otra cosa, Azula se empeñaba a estar encerrada en si misma pero el no podía descifrar por que.

Recargo sus peso sobre la montura de Appa, hace Años que no veía la montura tan vacía, volteo a ver a sus hijos cada uno montado en su propio bisonte, aquella era una vista impresionante, ver a los tres maestros aire en sus bisontes. Estiro su cuerpo en la espalda de su amiga había ahí una confianza que ningún otro par de amigos podría tener, contemplo el cielo con total apacibilidad y se dejo sumir en un ensueño… era cierto hace tanto tiempo que el lomo de su amigo no estaba tan vacio; el guerrero Dai Lee que custodiaba a Azula se encontraba enseñando técnicas de maestro tierra a su hijo Creb, había algo aburrido en su misión y obviamente era que no tenia que cuidar nada, puesto que la princesa estaba tan perdida en si misma como lo había estado desde la muerte de la princesa Ursa. Había sin embargo la alegría de lo nuevo, los tres maestros aire, leyendas desde que nacieron (o el Avatar los encontrase) eran una experiencia que todo el mundo quería disfrutar, los maestros aire se habían extinguido y el verlos regresar provocaba mas que solo sorpresa; aquella era una experiencia única en su tipo.

Así había sido desde antes del Iceberg, un magnifico bisonte volador anunciaba la llegada de Aang, pero esta vez eran tres magníficos bisontes los que se acercaban al magnifico valle del Reino Tierra. Para ella, el primer sonido era el gruñido del bisonte volador en el que volara tantas veces, por cautela siempre se quedaba alejada de la comitiva, por precaución así lo hacia, y ahora debía tenerla, después sentía la vibración de la tierra, cuando el bisonte bajaba, ella bien podía diferenciar entre Appa y las crías de esta por el peso y el tamaño, pues aunque ya adultos prácticamente, estos bisontes seguían teniendo un tamaño un poco mas pequeño que el de Appa. Pudo distinguir también como los primeros en bajar fueron los hijos del Avatar quienes no tardaron en saludarle, aunque quedaron algo sorprendidos.

- ah! Hola tía toph – dijo Creb como jamás le había dicho antes – felicidades

- vaya! – argumento Iza con una falsa felicidad mientras la abrazaba – el tío debe de estar mas que feliz

- si muchas felicidades Toph – dijo Ayla como ella llevaba diciéndole desde tiempo atrás

- Tia!, Felicidades – dijo ella con semblante indignado y obligando que la abrazaran – SIGO SIENDO SU MADRE, ESTO NO ME QUITA MIS OBLIGACIONES, SOLO LAS DIVIDE UN POCO MAS – los chicos abrazaron con fuerza a la peli-negra y con una sonrisa de alejaron

- Vaya! – dijo Aang desde arriba de Appa y bajando en el acto olvidando un poco su misión – creo que debo de pedirle una disculpa a Katara, creí que ella quería que me separadas del palacio de la nación del fuego

- Si lo dices por esto – dijo agarrando con delicadeza su vientre hinchado que delataba su avanzado embarazo – no tienes que disculparte con Katara, me ofendes pies ligeros sabes que no te haría venir solo por que el ser madre me impida pelear con unos guerrilleros – DIJO Tohp dándole un golpe en el hombro

- si tienes razón Tohp, lo lamento – dijo sonriendo aunque sobaba su brazo

- Consentí lo que me pidió, por que bien sabes que "mamá Katara" no acepta un no por respuesta cuando se trata de defendernos a nosotros, sus crías postizas. Por lo menos funciono

- pues… – Aang subió en un impulso a Appa y bajo con su invitada inesperada – puedes excusarte con que tu solo prometiste sacarme de palacio

Desde el primer templo la visión de Tohp (por las vibraciones de la tierra) había mejorado sobre manera, obviamente aunque veía las claras facciones de la gente desde entonces, no necesitaba ello para saber en el acto quien era a quien Aang traía consigo. Su cara mostro sorpresa, incluso también su instinto recién desarrollado de madre la puso en alerta, pero la bandida ciega nunca dejaba de ser tal, aun con sus nuevas responsabilidades, se despreocupo como siempre y solo exclamo.

- Solo espero seas tu quien me excuse con mi marido, el no lo vera tan sencillo

- oh! Si, lo olvidaba… ¿esta aquí? – dijo con cara de preocupación

- no! Esta haciendo un reconocimiento en el campamento de los guerrilleros, como entenderás no quiere que salga de aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero… por suerte el jamás dominara la tierra control – dijo sonriendo con malicia

- yo no me meteré en eso – dijo Aang a la defensiva – pelear con ustedes es como pelear contra los maestros originales y todos los dioses juntos, solo indícame donde pondré a mi invitada

– dijo caminando hacia el palacio de los Bei Fong mientras sus hijos desempacaban y corrían a las que consideraban sus habitaciones

- tengo una excelente cámara de torturas en el piso de abajo – dijo indicando el sótano– ¿tu crees que a la delicada princesa le incomode la ruleta de estiramiento?

- JA JA JA No quiero que terminemos en la cárcel por matar a un miembro de la familia real – caminaba su lado hacia las habitaciones de huéspedes

- um… no dicen que ¿ladrón que roba ladrón? Debería de aplicar la misma regla aquí ¿no crees?

- Vaya Tohp, la verdad no lo he pensado – sentó a la princesa en la cama que le correspondería en su estancia

No tenia nada que ver con la celda de la prisión, la cama suave vestida de finas telas con hermosos colores, tanto pasteles como intensos, adornada con suaves cojines de las mas suaves y exóticas plumas, la base hecha de madera de cedro, que hacia juego con el ropero de color madera natural, ya contenía de antemano una fina túnica de noche que hacia juego con las sabanas y los muebles, a lado de este, un hermoso tocador arreglado y abastecido con lo mejor en peinetas y enseres de belleza. La habitación contaba también con un hermoso cuarto de baño y estaba iluminado por hermosas ventanas estilo herradura que daban paso a la luz del sol. En fin Azula estaba acomodada como toda una huésped de la casa real

– es hermosa la habitación gracias Tohp! Pero aun con todo y que Azula este… enferma le pondré barrotes, espero no te moleste – empezó a hacer los ademanes de la tierra control

- hey hey hey! – Dijo deteniéndolo Tohp, - te recuerdo que en esta casa la única maestro tierra soy yo, que hayas dominado en metal control no es excusa para dejarme a un lado

- lo siento – dijo Aang apenado y soltando su postura

- no te preocupes, pero la verdad – con un golpe de sus pies en el suelo hizo aparecer barrotes de acero macizo en las puertas y ventanas de la habitación de la princesa Azula – estoy un poco aburrida, mi marido se parece a mis padres cuando era joven – dijo mostrándole la puerta para alejarlo de la obligación de Azula por un momento y encaminándolo a una sala de estar de la casa, no sin antes rellenar el espacio y que había dejado entre barrotes para que ellos pasaran– estoy feliz con mi estado, pero me empieza a cansar su actitud.

- No debes de juzgarlo Tohp, la perspectiva de un hijo y la responsabilidad que acarrea es algo que es natural, algo que no le podrás quitar, que se preocupe por su hijo es natural

- Oh gracias! Yo soy solo en envase pies ligeros – dijo algo indignada

- Oh! No me malinterpretes – dijo Aang apenado ante su falta de tacto – bueno Tohp, discúlpame yo solo, soy padre

- si y no tienes una compañera con quien compartir la responsabilidad, te entiendo – dijo ella

Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, en la sale de estar, disfrutando de la compañía, poco tiempo después llego la merienda, y la vida siguió su curso, aquello se convirtieron en el acto en unas vacaciones; los hijos del Avatar jugaban y reían como locos, aquella era como su segunda casa, a veces la tomaban mas como su casa que el templo del aire del sur. No había por que juzgarlos por ello, el palacio de los Bei Fong les dio asilo por muchos años, hasta sus casi cinco años, fue cuando su padre decidió irse de ahí y llevarlos a su lugar de origen y criarlos el resto del tiempo allá, algunos sabían que aquello había sido por los padres de Tohp, ellos habían planeado el casamiento de la chica con demasiada antelación y a sus diecisiete años no estaba bien visto que no hubiera contraído nupcias aun, y mas el estar acompañada todo el tiempo por el Avatar.

Para evitar más problemas el Avatar tomo a sus hijos y partió al templo del Aire del Sur donde formaron un buen hogar que compartían hasta la fecha. La comunicación de Tohp y Aang no se vio mermada por ello, y más de una vez la heredera de los Bei Fong salió de su casa para visitar a su amigo. Los hijos de Aang de hecho veían en Tohp a su figura materna. Aquello era una gran amistad.

- ¿podrías decirle a nuestra anfitriona que las habitaciones están perfectas? No quiero que piense que soy una mal agradecida – Decía Azula viendo hacia el exterior por entre los barrotes de la celda que ella imaginaba, obviamente aun siendo una magnifica habitación, Azula la hacia parecer mas tétrica, Aang asintió, estaba acostumbrándose al humor negro de Azula – te veo mas confiado aquí, no me extraña del todo, todo mundo sabe que fuiste por muchos años un protegido de la casa Bei Fong – exclamo dando la vuelta con delicadeza quedando frente a frente con el Avatar - y que tuviste que irte al llegar el prometido de la chica ciega.

- los padres de Tohp no veían a bien que siguiera en su casa, ella estaba punto de casarse, la responsabilidad de mis chicos era solo mía, pero ellos veían a Tohp como su madre y a los padres de esta como sus abuelos, era una situación confusa - contesto el

- como toda buena relación prohibida que se desmorona; hay que repartir las responsabilidades y pretender que aquí nada paso – dijo ella sonriendo con malicia jugueteando con uno de los peines del tocador

– la maestra tierra seguro debió tener algún problema con su amante… ¿impotencia quizá? – volteo a ver al Avatar con malicia recorriéndolo de arriba abajo con la mirada deteniéndola mecánicamente en la entrepierna.

- ¿impote…? TU… no, - balbuceo Aang con pena sonrojandose por completo y moviéndose con incomodidad – no, no

- ¡VAYA! – una enloquecida carcajada inundo el lugar – Lanzo una moneda al aire y callo cara, ¡tu y esa maestro tierra tuvieron algo que ver!

- Tu, estas equivocada – dijo alejándose de la chica

- ¿Acaso planeas dejarme con esto a medias? – dijo tomándole la mano

Quizá, si ella lo hubiera planeado, aquello no le habría salido tan bien, y quizá si a él le hubieran advertido, habría actuado con mas precaución al respecto, pero no fue así, fue un impulso de la princesa, una acción tan común en otros lugares que igual al ver tanto la imaginación de Azula Aang se había acostumbrado a ese mundo, y no creía posible que su entorno cambiara, pero eso fue lo que paso, con la fuerza y la rapidez de un rayo, el entorno se transformo por completo, transformándose sin lugar a dudas en una memoria, una de tantas que viera con otras personas, pero esta vez era SU MEMORIA…

Ahí de pie en un cuarto sumido en penumbras, había dos intrusos, invadían sin recelo la intimidad de dos personas, aunque claro esas personas no estuvieran ahí en realidad. Se sentía en calor de la habitación aunque no era un calor sofocante, por el contrario era liviano y cálido, era el calor corporal de una relación hasta cierto punto inocente, hasta cierto punto culpable, los protagonistas de esa escena se convertían en victimas de sus propios cuerpos. Las sabanas se movían a un compas pausado y sensual, el olor de la habitación invitaba a mas intimidad, de pronto, la cobija se levando, revelando la cabeza de la chica, la cual había apoyado los brazos a cada lado de la nuca de su compañero dejando que se deslizara la sabana por su espalda para revelar su blanca tez, acomodo su cuerpo sentándose en su torso, descansando de la actividad recién concluida. Aun cuando sus pupilas carecían de expresión, Aang sintió la mirada de Tohp sobre si como nunca antes la había sentido, ni siquiera con Katara, la tez blanca de la Bandida ciega contrastaba con su negra cabellera que en aquel momento caía sedosamente enmarcando su rostro y acariciándole los brazos. Aang sonrió, y como si lo hubiera visto, Tohp le sonrió de vuelta…

- Basta Azula! – dijo Aang rompiendo la conexión en el acto y dando vuelta sobre sus talones alejándose de la chica – Eso es algo que tu no deberías de saber Movió con rapidez los barrotes de la celda y salió de la habitación de la princesa, se sintió aliviado por vez primera de que la princesa Azula permaneciera dentro de su cabeza.

CONTINUARA…. Bueno por fin capitulo ocho en si era el 7 aquellos que lo hayan notado jajaaaa había dicho que haría algo de Toph en el siete y de ella ni sus luces, pero ya ven que este capitulo ser lo llevo de calle jajaja ¿cómo me esta quedando? Les gusta la historia, el concepto? el desarrollo?. Por otro lado, es posible, si se da la situación (y esto lo digo por que en este capitulo descubrí que de verdad podría hacerlo) que en capítulos posteriores salga un lemon, de hecho lo único que me detuvo es que eran Tohp y Aang y ellos no son la pareja de este fic, esta situación… bueno ya verán las consecuencias de esta intromisión a la memoria del avatar… ja ja ja

por cierto QUIERO APROVECHAR LA OPRTUNIDAD PARA DARLE MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS Y MIS DISCULPAS A BLINDMASTER, HA ESTADO AYUDÁNDOME DE ALGÚN MODO DESDE HACE VARIOS CAPITULOS SOBRE COMO HACER MAS VISTOSO MI FIC (NADA MAL POR CIERTO) ESTA MAÑANA YO ME ENCONTRE CON UN REVIEW NUEVO DE EL VOLVIENDOME A (PODRIA DECIRSE LLAMAR LA ATENCION) SOBRE EL LARGO SE MIS PARRAFOS AL PRINCIPIO LA VERDAD ME INDIGNE TEXTUALMENTE EXPRESE "MAS CORTOS! QUE ESPERA QUE SEA "- HOLA -HOLA -QUE HACES -NADA" SIN DESCRIPCION NI NADA Y QUE AL FINAL NO ENTIENDAS NI DE QUIEN DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO (ALGO QUE ME PASA SEGUIDO AL LEER Y POR ELLO TRATO DE EVITARLO) ASI QUE ME METO AL CAPITULO (SIEMPRE ME GUSTA CHECAR COMO QUEDO) Y ME ENCUENTRO CON QUE DE VERDAD MIS PARRAFOS ESTAN LARGO Y AVISO, NI ES CULPA MIA NI DE BLINDMASTER...

FUEROOOOOON LASSSSSS MALDITAAAAAAASSSSS COMPUTADORAS QUE USO!, LA MIA Y LA DEL TRABAJO (TRABAJO EN AMBAS) TIENEN DIFERENTES VERSIONES DEL WORD Y ESO HACE QUE EL FORMATO CAMBIE PERO AL ESCRIBIRLA NO SE NOTA, FUE UN ERROR AL SUBIRLA.

ESTE ES EL ESQUEMA QUE DEBERIA TENER DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, ASI QUE DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN /AHORA SI/ Y QUER BLINDMASTER LO CHEQUE, POR QUE HE TRATADO DE CORREGIR MIS PARRAFOS DE ENCICLOPEDIA, Y CREO YO QUE DE CIERTO MODO LO HE LOGRADO A VER QUE PASA ESWPERO SUS CRITICAS O SUS FELICITACIONES (LA SEGUNDA POR FAVOR LA SEGUNDA!)


	9. LOS CAMBIOS MAS INESPERADOS

LOS CAMBIOS MÁS INESPERADOS

Caminaba entre los jardines de la maravillosa casa de los Bei Fong conocía esos jardines bastante bien, como conocía la casa, el pueblo y sus alrededores, había paseado por todo ellos un centenar de veces, aquella había sido su casa, incluso empezó a verlo como su refugio.

El repentino coraje volvió a su sistema, o mas bien el motivo de este volvió a su cabeza, aunque no entendía a bien cual era el motivo de su enojo, haber caído a una de las insinuaciones de Azula, lo que quizá lo llevo a recordar lo que había pasado y provocara aquel momento donde sin desearlo había compartido su memoria con la princesa de la nación del Fuego, o quizá fue que al verse inmerso una vez mas en aquella situación Donde sus instintos habían ganado y había provocado que tanto el como su amiga buscaran saciar sus impulsos mutuamente, y entonces el descubriera que sin quererlo realmente había deseado volver a ver aquella situación, que aunque escalofriante, bastante hermosa para los dos.

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza viendo entre sombras el jardín viviendo entre recuerdos aquella situación otra vez ¿hermoso? Ha veces lo retrataba como error, a veces lo sentía como pecado, otras tantas se sentía feliz, no sabia como aquella situación que le robo el sueño y la tranquilidad por meses había pasado a ser un recuerdo mas de su vida, un recuerdo que a pesar de comprometedor de algún modo parecía esconderse y darle permiso para ver a su amiga a su gran amiga Tohp como nada mas que eso, justo en ese momento en que el recuerdo volvía estar tan fresco se preguntaba como era posible ver a esa chica con tanta naturalidad sin sentirse mal o comprometido con ella y con su honor.

Salto mecánicamente, estaba tan acostumbrado a sentir su entorno que cuando sentia una amenaza se ponía en guardia en el acto, volteo a ver a su atacante y este le concedía una sonrisa.

- Bueno, estás distraído, pero no tanto como para que un asesino te tome por sorpresa – dijo Tohp acercándose

- Tohp! – dijo el con sorpresa – creí que estabas dormida o en tu habitación

- el embarazo me causa insomnio no he dormido bien desde que lo supe, así que a veces camino, hoy estaba cerca de la habitación de Azula, sentí como salías alterado de su habitación, y decidí seguirte, pero note que estabas muy distraído mas bien, alterado, ¿pasa algo pies ligeros?

Se había abierto una puerta misteriosa desde que Aang y Tohp habían compartido mas que la cama, era una puerta bastante curiosa, por que no compartían esa con ninguna persona, pero tampoco quería decir que Tohp no amara a su esposo, al contrario, solo era que había algo que no duraría en contárselo a Aang, pero que tal vez no podría contar a su marido, era una confianza que solo tendrían entre ellos dos, tal vez por la edad también se daba eso, no lo sabían.

- si Tohp he cometido una imprudencia y debo pedirte disculpas por ello debí tener mas precaución

- no me digas que ¿intentaste abusar de la princesa Azula en el estado en el que esta? – dijo Tohp con una mirada mas que seria

- NO! _ grito más fuerte de lo que esperaba hacerlo

- ja ja ja ja - rio la bandida ciega con ganas - solo quería aligerar el momento… pero parece que logre lo contrario

- NO ES ESO, es que yo… lo que pasa es que Azula se entero de algo que no debía

Aang conto lo sucedido a su amiga, no dudo en decirle que quizá había actuado imprudentemente y que la situación había llegado a esos términos en parte por su culpa, explico toda la situación con los debidos detalles, con la debida seriedad que traía, el coraje que tenia en cada una de sus células crecía con el tiempo, entonces, desde el día que viera a Azula después del asesinato de su madre, Aang vio por todos esos minutos la Azula que veía todo el mundo, la Azula despiadada fría y calculadora que solo pensaba en su supremacía y en hacerle mal a la demás gente

- me siento muy mal por todo esto

- Aang, tú no lo provocaste – dijo ella al lado suyo

- claro que lo provoque, debí evitar el contacto con Azula, quizá, he creído mal… que ella puede no ser tan mala, pero lo es, ES MALA

- no quiero defender a Azula, es lo ultimo que haría, pero como cuentas las cosas tal parece que todo fue un accidente, ni tu ni ella lo provocaron a propósito. Aang, tu sabes que lo que paso esa noche lo provoque yo – dijo la bandida ciega – estaba furiosa con mi padre al pretender gobernar mi vida otra vez, quería que me casara en contra de mi voluntad y con alguien a quien yo no conocía, pero tampoco quería huir de nuevo, yo… quería por lo menos… no permitirle gobernar…., fue mi culpa y lo siento.

- No fue tu culpa Tohp, yo soy nómada aire, debemos tener control sobre nuestro espíritu y nuestro cuerpo fue un movimiento imprudente de mi parte, y además, te falte al respeto

- AHAHAHA – rio Tohp con ganas – así nunca vamos a acabar, tu culpa, mi culpa tu culpa mi culpa jajajaja, hay que agradecer algo y es que Azula esta encerrada en su mente… del pasado, pues es eso, pasado y debemos seguir como hasta ahora, ¿no lo crees?

- si tienes razón, en todo… debiste ser maestro aire eres igual de sabio que cualquiera de ellos– dijo el sonriendo

- ¿y "rezar" todo el santo día? Estas loco, además yo en el aire ni muerta, no, yo aquí en la tierra, ese es mi lugar – dijo dando patadas en la tierra firme

- me hubieran dicho que habría baile y me habría puesto mis botas para la ocasión – exclamo un joven que entraba en la conversación

- Hola Amor – dijo Tohp sin fingir sorpresa de su llegada

- a veces molesta no poder sorprender a esta chica cuando llego, ya sabe hasta cuando le traigo flores, antes de dárselas – dijo el Joven poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa

- lo que realmente le molesta es que jamás podrá engañarme por que yo lo sabré antes – dijo en afán de broma pero regalándole un beso en el acto como disculpa

- son las desventuras del matrimonio – exclamo Aang acercándose a su anfitrión – ¿como esta general Sokka? ¿Problemas en el campo de batalla?

- no me digas General, somos amigos, _ DIJO Sokka estrechando sus manos, con los 29 años de edad que contaba en esos momentos Soka era ya un hombre hecho y derecho seguía aun así teniendo esos ojos llenos de curiosidad que siempre lo habían caracterizado, aun cuando habían pasado tantos años lo único que había cambiado en Soka era la gallardía que le daba su edad - demás con estos guerrilleros un con uno de mis cadetes basta ¿han cenado ya? Por que yo muero de hambre

- Vamos – dijo Tohp partiendo hacia el comedor como buena anfitriona que era – la comida siempre esta lista para el señor de la casa – los tres rieron.

Los tres amigos de la infancia caminaron juntos hacia el comedor y comenzaron la cena, no hubo sorpresa alguna en que aquella ocasión se veía casi como una fiesta, aun cuando al día siguiente Aang y Soka partieran hacia el campamento guerrillero, pero aquel día había sido en toda forma unas vacaciones para la familia del Avatar y para el mismo, para sus amigos una grata sorpresa el contar con su presencia, un poco amargada por la presencia de la princesa Azula. Pero ella estaba en la habitación de huéspedes siendo atendida por la servidumbre de la casa. En aquel momento no era la preocupación de ninguno de ellos.

o^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^o

Azula permaneció detrás de las cortinas el tiempo suficiente para oír como su abuelo pedía la cabeza del príncipe Zuko a cambio de su corona, detrás de la cortina sintió un miedo increíble y una alegría indescriptible, pues de ese modo también ella llegaría a ser la Señor del Fuego Azula, justo como Lo y Li le anticipaban en cada uno de sus planes. Aun así la Azula que en algún lugar quería a su hermano mayor salió a la luz, y vio el terror al ver a su padre caminar directo hacia sus habitaciones, no pudo evitar seguirlo

- ¿Es verdad que mataras a Zuko? – pregunto a sus espaldas al ver que su padre no había reparado en su presencia

- hazte a un lado Azula, este no es asunto tuyo – fue su única contestación

Su mente trabajo a mil por hora en esos segundos. Quizá si asustaba a Zuko lo suficiente este huiría y no tendría que pasar por la horrible perspectiva de la muerte, corrió a donde su hermano, quizá si lo convenciera lo suficiente ella no tendría que perder a su hermano, no sabia por que tenia estos pensamiento pero pensaba en no verlo morir, igual que a su primo Luten.

Minutos después una Azula mas confiada en su capacidad de convencimiento sabia que su actuación era lo suficientemente buena para haber convencido a su hermano de que corría peligro, solo era cuestión de meterle en la cabeza la idea de que la única escapatoria era huir de la nación del fuego y así lo salvaría, y también aseguraría para ella misma la corona de la nación del fuego. Después de todo era una mujer ambiciosa

- ¿Qué quieres decir que a cambio de la corona? – oyó decir a su madre en su habitación cuando hablaba con su padre

- te lo estoy diciendo, mi padre me pide a mi primogénito, para demostrar que solo así merezco la corona

- su segundo hijo como rey y tu segunda hija como reina, a su tiempo

Ursa sabia que en su fuero interno el Señor del Fuego Azulón creía que el derecho de primogénito no aseguraba a un buen soberano en la nación del fuego, era cierto, su hijo Iroh era un grandioso general, un magnifico comandante y seria un grandioso soberano, pero desde la muerte de su hijo Luten aquello había cambiado, y le estaba haciendo pensar que quizá solo Ozai que era mas decidido y ambicioso seria la opción mas lógica, pero si el poder del segundo hijo se estaba demostrando, se debería hacer algo con el primer hijo de su muchacho Ozai, ese tal Zuko era un eslabón débil y no debía llegar a Señor del Fuego jamás.

- piensas matar a TU HIJO – inquirió la princesa

- solo pienso en asegurar a mi familia en el trono

- A cambio de la muerte de Zuko ¿estas loco?

- No lo entiendes, Zuko no tiene la valía para ser Señor del fuego

- ¿y esa es tu justificación? ¿Qué eres? ¡Un león-Pantera que elimina a las crías débiles! – no quiso seguir escuchando mas y despidió al príncipe con arrogancia, el se alejo del mismo modo, sin notar como la pequeña princesa se escabullía detrás de una columna de piedra.

Azula se oculto solo el tiempo suficiente para que su padre se alejara sin reparar en su presencia. Solo fue cosa de unos segundos en lo que Azula se volvió hacia la puerta de su madre y oyó una conversación que no deseo oír

- ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SIQUIERA LO PIENSE! – grito su madre dentro de la habitación

- pero Ursa, el solo dijo que el señor del fuego había….

- Mihk sabes tan bien como yo que ese ha sido su plan desde que esa niña domino el fuego control – dijo ella en un arrebato de cólera

- Ursa! Es tu hija – dijo Asombrada

- Azula ya no ha sido mi hija desde que salió del jardín de la reina, ahora mi única preocupación es Zuko debo evitar que le hagan daño a MI HIJO –dijo dando vueltas en su habitación sin cesar

Azula oyó la ultima exclamación que se repetía en su cabeza como una oración, una y otra y otra vez, ella ya no era la hija de esa mujer, asi lo había dicho y ella así lo habría de entender, corrió hacia su alcoba y se encerró ahí

"ya no ha sido mi hija desde que salió del jardín de la reina"

o^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^o

En la oscuridad de aquella habitación de huéspedes una autómata princesa derramaba una lágrima, sumergiéndose en la imaginación de un momento jamás creado o quizá ya no recordado hasta ahora, la princesa veía a su madre abrazándola fuertemente…

- LO SIENTO – susurro

El calor sofocante de la tarde disminuya los ánimos de la gente en el campo, tanto dentro de las carpas como fuera de ellas el calor sofocante tenia aletargados a cada uno de los soldados de la reserva, mas no por ello distraía de su misión a la gente que ahí estaba. Aang se encontraba en una carpa grande que aunque limitaba la entrada del sofocante sol, no lo distraía del calor.

La idea que le dio el general Sokka la noche anterior sobre el asedio de los rebeldes de la Nación del Fuego estaba un poco equivocada, no era solo una horda de antiguos terratenientes de la nación del Fuego tratando de recobrar lo que antes creían suyo, sino un ejercito bien armado y entrenado, con una gran comandante a su cargo, el cual tal parecía que buscaba volver a poner a la antigua familia real en el palacio de la nación del fuego.

- Asi es, están mejor organizados a lo que estamos acostumbrados – dijo con los puños sobre el mapa detallado de la formación del enemigo – ahora en la ladera donde están es imposible un ataque sorpresa o aéreo, por lo cual tendrá que ser una defensa frontal por que también es peligroso lanzarse en Pro de ellos, seria una perdida inútil de soldados

- ¿Quién los dirige? – pregunto Aang

- Hasta donde se ahora es un tipo llamado Chang, hijo de un antiguo general de la Nación del fuego, sorprendentemente aunque no haya tenido un gran entrenamiento militar o carezca de fuego control, resulta ser un hombre diestro y disciplinado

- ¿Chang? – Pregunto Aang tratando de recordar – creo recordar algo de el, ¿no es el mismo comandante que hace un año mas o menos ataco la tribu norte? Fue en el mismo ataque donde Katara casi muere ¿no?

- Tal vez – dijo de manera tosca Sokka - no lo recuerdo

- Sokka – dijo de forma reprobatoria Aang – sigues en malos términos con Katara, es tu hermana ademas…

- Aang con sinceridad, eres mi amigo, pero no tienes hermanas, no sabes como me siento al saber que ella estuvo, con alguien solo por que quiso y no pensó en las consecuencias

- es verdad, pero tengo dos hijas

- ¿y no te preocupa que un día lleguen y te digan que están embarazadas y que no piensan casarse, por que simplemente no saben donde esta el padre de la criatura? es horrible pensar así de ella, pero ella se lo gano

- claro que me preocupa pero…

- Si quieres hablar de campos de batalla te contare lo que quieras, pero de Katara, no quiero hacerlo – dijo tajante Sokka

Aang continuo para su mala gana con el asunto de los rebeldes, no le preocupaba mucho, en el campamento rebelde casi no había maestros fuego pero la plantación era importante sin importar si el avance parecía sencillo después de todo la desventaja a veces llegaba a dar grandes sorpresas.

o^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^o

- espero que la grandiosa princesa Azula le guste un simple estofado como comida – exclamo Tohp entrando en la habitación de la princesa

Ni aun siendo la dueña de la casa pudo contra todos sus empleados y su férrea determinación de no entrar en la habitación de la princesa Azula, Toph no de veía ni por asomo como una ama exigente, pero había esperado mas de sus empleados, así que tratando de demostrar la seguridad que había en un trabajo tan sencillo, decidió ir ella misma a la habitación.

Había cerrado ya la alcoba de la princesa tras los barrotes, y caminaba con seguridad por la habitación, Azula por otro lado continuaba en la cama, el lugar donde Aang la había puesto la noche anterior, para que descansara, pues aun estando en el limbo, su amigo calvo hacia hasta lo imposible por hacerla sentir cómoda, pues era su invitada personal.

- no veo por que molestarme – contestaron detrás de ella

Sus palabras le causaron una gran sorpresa, en el momento que volteo con rapidez no puedo evitar tirar toda la comida de le princesa por el piso, causando un estruendo cuando la fina porcelana del plato, se quebró en centenas de pedazos. Tohp vio a la princesa Azula, sentada con gran calma en el colchón viéndola directamente sin ninguna provocación.

- Mas bien me pregunto ¿por que la señora de la casa Bei Fong es quien me proporciona mis alimentos? – comento de manera casi inocente

CONTINUARA…

Je je ya despertó Azula! Fue sorpresivo? O de plano le falto salsa a la escena jajajajajajajaja bueno pero es por que la salsa se desparramara en la próxima…. Espero jajajajaja

Por cierto aviso que tengo un horrible bloqueo cerebral (léase que no me sale nada bueno) mas bien voy a ser sincera, toda mi inspiración viene de la serie: capítulos nuevos, fic hermosos o algo así, cuando leo un buen fic empiezo a escribir como loca, tomen en cuenta que la idea de hacer este fic nació después de leer el gran fic "dulce y amargo", o cuando veo nuevo material de la misma manera eso me inspira a continuar, mala suerte de todos los involucrados en este fic, (léase ustedes mis lectores y yo) Avatar tha last air bender me ha decepcionado (hablo de la peli) este, es el ultimo capitulo avanzado que tenia, osease, que lo que acabas de leer en si fue empezado a escribir hace unos cinco meses, por cierto que no me gusto tanto como hubiera querido.

Y para mas mala suerte (esta si es de ustedes) en contraste con Avatar, FMA me esta OBSECIONANDO! de unas 4 semanas para acá, me tiene que no puedo dejar le leer acerca de ella, si lo se, es algo muy injusto de mi parte por ustedes que han sido fieles. Pero he caído al lado oscuro del YAOI (NO VOY A HACER YAOI EN AVATAR NO ME LATE) a tal grado que he empezado a escribir yaoi de un tiempo a la fecha, lo cual me tiene triste, por que quería que mi primer lemon fuera de Avatar, y resulta que ya he caído en hacer un Yaoi (UNOS CUANTOS…..) en FMA (mis valores han caido T-T)

Y ustedes han de decir "y a nosotros que ching… nos importa… tu limítate a escribir" y si me merezco una regañiza, como pretexto, puedo decirles que aunque no he avanzado mucho con esta historia (cronológicamente hablando) estén por seguros que si he trabajado en ella, pues ya esta escrito el final de la misma, pero si quieren ayudarme a salir del lado oscuro, ayúdenme con material de avatar, buenos fic que me recomienden leer para volver al lado de la luz (ajajajajajaja) ya que no conozco mejor manera de ponerme a escribir que leyendo un buen fic, aléjenme de FMA y ayúdenme a terminar esta historia! ONEGAI!


	10. MIEDOS

MIEDOS

- Mas bien me pregunto ¿por que la señora de la casa Bei Fong es quien me proporciona mis alimentos? – comento de manera casi inocente

- ¿t-tu despertaste? – dijo Tohp dirigiéndose a su "invitada" aunque no la viera

- eso creo, o mi mente se ha vuelto… mas amplia – dijo viendo el enorme vientre de la maestro tierra – muy amplia.

- ¿co-como pudiste salir? – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su ancho vientre

- no lo se, solo descubrí que simplemente no podía salir de aquí – contemplaba la habitación como si de verdad se interesara en los detalles – antes era fácil, mover los barrotes y salir* ahora, apenas puedo levantarme y después tu llegaste

La actitud de Azula era extraña, casi como si estuviera de los mas cómoda en una prisión de lujo, o como si disfrutara de la compañía a de la bandida ciega, y como siempre, no había nada en su comportamiento que la hiciera a Tohp entender cual era la verdad o la mentira de sus palabras.

- man- mandare a que alguien más te traiga la comida y limpie – no era parte de ella intimidarse ante la mirada de alguien. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, ahora tenía a dos personas por quien velar, su esposo y su bebe que venía en camino

- ¿te vas tan pronto? – dijo Azula aun con el sonido prepotente de su voz – el papel de una anfitriona ¿no es asegurarse de que su huésped este entretenido?

- entretenida – dijo Tohp volviendo a aquella "invitada" de su casa, le parecía un fastidio tener que portarse como si de verdad le llamase la atención tratar bien a aquella mujer, pero para disgusto de la bandida ciega, así tenía que ser, parte de sus obligaciones como anfitriona de aquella mujer era buscar que estuviera a gusto en su casa – ¿como desea la princesa Azula que la ayude? – dijo ella con gran desinterés

- ¿Qué tal si me cuentas la ardiente noche en que tu y el avatar engendraron a ese bastardo? – dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona que Tohp pudo percibir con claridad

- Este bebe no es de Aang – dijo ella con toda calma volteando de nuevo a la entrada

- de verdad – dijo la princesa levantándose con premura de la cama donde estaba postrada, tuvo que tomar rápido alguna esquina cercana pues sus movimientos no respondieron a sus deseos internos, sus pies habían trastabillado de manera curiosa haciéndola perder el equilibrio – Argh! – exclamo

- ¿estas bien? – se sorprendió a si misma al mostrar un verdadero interés por la joven acercándose a la cama de ella

- ALEJATE DE MI! - grito la princesa Azula empujando con gran fuerza a Tohp.

El cuerpo de la bandida ciega siendo disparado hacia la pared fue lo que pudo ver Azula, alejándose casi con cadencia de donde estaba, pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa de su Anfitriona, como si se la hubieran impreso en la memoria. Contemplo en primera fila como el enorme cuerpo de la chica maestra tierra caía de sentonzazo en el suelo de la habitación, dejando tras de su un sonoro ruido.

- Aaaaah! – grito con fuerza Tohp desde el suelo, con un gran rictus de dolor – Idiota! – dijo dando una patada en el suelo

Para sorpresa de azula, realmente sintió un poco de miedo la ver como aquella maestra tierra hacia el contacto necesario para hacer tierra control, pero su todo su miedo fue reemplazado por sorpresa al ver como la columna que la bandida ciega supuestamente había creado para pegar a la princesa azula, era creada fuera de la celda que ahora ellas dos compartían.

Las caras de ambas cambio con rapidez, confianza de parte de Azula y un poco de desconcierto y miedo para Tohp. Que aunque ella no viera, resultaba curioso que ambas mujeres se dirigieran la mirada la una a la otra. Azula sonrío de manera malévola.

- Oh! Dios, ¿Estás bien? –pregunto con fingida consternación, sentándose en la cama de su habitación con total calma aunque aun sin tener completo control de su cuerpo – ¿necesitas ayuda?

- Aléjate – dijo Tohp desde el suelo tocando su vientre, aquel dolor la había trastornado

- ¿es malo que estés sangrando? – dijo Azula con desinterés viendo el suelo, en medio de las piernas de Tohp, que ella no podía ver – es mucha sangre

Un nuevo proyectil de tierra salio disparado hacia Azula, o al menos eso había pretendido la maestra tierra, pues esta vez lo que había pasado es que uno de los barrotes de la celda se había vuelto mas delgado y ambas lo habían notado

- creo que… has perdido el control de la tierra – dijo Azula – tal vez podrías dejarme salir sin darte cuenta – Azula trato de nuevo ponerse en pie buscando provocar a la maestra tierra, una sonrisa ladina dibujaba su rostro y su semblante confiado hizo estremecer a Tohp mas sin embargo la bandida ciega también pudo sentir como Azula no podía controlar de manera ideal su cuerpo

Un dolor que acalambro cada una de sus células, paralizo a la bandida ciega en el acto, impidiéndole pensar con claridad, entrecerró los ojos para poder enfocar sus pensamientos, pero aun así el dolor no se apaciguo ni un gramo, de forma casi instintiva poso su mano encima de su hinchado vientre, deseando con ese suave toque tranquilizar a la criatura que en el habitaba y a si misma, pero para ella al menos era inútil.

- Oh pobrecilla – dijo Azula acercándose a ella con un fingido gesto condescendiente, aunque tambaleándose, incluso llego a posar sus manos cerca de la de Tohp, y sobre el vientre de esta – tu bastardo podría estar en peligro

- A-le–ja–te – exclamaba la menor respirando con rapidez al parecer intentando controlar su propio dolor

- pero es que si tu bebe corre peligro, el Avatar se va a sentir mal, matar a su propio hijo, al ponerme a mi a tu cuidado, que desconsiderado de su parte

- El no es el padre – decía la chica con los ojos cerrados por el dolor, podía sentir inquieto a la personita dentro de ella, pues se movía continuamente provocando que la piel de la bandida ciega sufriera escozor y dolor por su movimiento nada delicado en tan pequeño espacio

- ¿pero has tomado en cuenta que es posible que tu hijo pueda ser maestro aire? – pregunto ella viendo a la chica

- Aang no es el padre! – Grito con fuerza casi en el oído de la princesa – deja de re-pe-tirlo AAAAARGGGGGHHHH! -. Se estiro hacia atrás pues el dolor volvía con más fuerza a todo su cuerpo

Pudo ver a la princesa Azula a punto de acercarse a su cara, con un semblante que a ella la alarmo, sin pensarlo hizo un contacto de tierra control, esperando mandarla al espacio de ser posible, tardo en recordar que en esos momentos gracias al horrible dolor que sentía, no tenia control de la tierra en absoluto y bien podía liberar a la princesa

- Auhg! – oyo exclamar a la princesa, para tranquilidad e la maestro tierra al parecer había logrado contenerla de manera que no le hiciera daño.

El silencio que percibió Tohp fue reparador, pero a la vez inquietante, la princesa no hacia ningún ruido, y el dolor en su cuerpo le impedía a Tohp poder concentrarse en la vibración que la tierra le ofrecía, solo pensaba, en parte aliviada que Azula no estaba haciendo ningún ruido, ninguna protesta y, gracias a los cielos había dejado de hacer una de sus acidas insinuaciones acerca de su hijo y Aang.

- Azula, - dijo ella con la mano en el vientre cuando sentía como el dolor se apaciguaba un poco – espero no te ofendas por apresarte

Pero la princesa de nuevo no hizo ningún comentario.

Tohp aprovecho este momento de tranquilidad en sus sentidos para acomodar su cuerpo de manera mas cómoda para ella, retrocedió solo unos centímetros su cadera para poder quedar sentada, apoyando su espalda recargada en la pared de la habitación de la princesa Azula.

Si se ponía a analizar las cosas, el dolor que había sentido hace unos minutos, no era mas que el anuncio de un parto, según su sanador, aun faltaba unas semanas pero al parecer aquello se adelantaría al ese día.

Mas sin embargo el inusual mutismo de la princesa Azula la tenia algo trastocada, con un poco de esfuerzo trato de concentrarse en su visión de la tierra, solo para verificar la razón del mutismo de la princesa, movió su pie lo mas cerca de donde recordaba se encontraba Azula, y se concertó en las pequeñas vibraciones de la tierra que podía sentir.

La onda de movimientos se alejo de la bandida ciega a una velocidad vertiginosa, solo la primera oleada la dejo muda, tuvo que esperar a que la segunda, la tercera e incluso la cuarta onda le rectificara lo que desde al inicio había sabido por esa especie de escaneo que la tierra le había regalado. No pudo confiar mas en su sentido del tacto, agudizo el oído solo para comprobar que afortunadamente.

Azula aun respiraba.

El cuerpo de la princesa totalmente envuelto en piedra y metal desde los pies hasta la cabeza, apretando sus pulmones, y apenas dejándole espacio para respirar, pues el metal apretaba el cuello de la princesa. Tohp no podía ver su rostro, pero seguro estaba asustado, pues concentraba sus movimientos, solamente en seguir respirando, pero tal vez no por mucho tiempo.

Tenia que pensar en algo, y tenia que ser rápido.

- Umm – exclamo doblándose todo lo que podía de su cintura, el dolor había regresado, y de forma mas fuerte que la anterior. Definitivamente aquel bebe no esperaría y por si fuera poco, podía sentir claramente como la respiración de la princesa Azula menguaba en ese espacio tan reducido que tenia para respirar – No se te ocurra morir ahora Azuuuuuu, Arghhhhhhhh!

Son un simple gesto, intento liberar la salida de aire de la princesa, y con toda su concentración rompió la roca que cubría el rostro de Azula, cosa que logro, mas no como esperaba.

Una filigrana de metal cubría la cara de la princesa y el cuello de manera casi posesiva, y aunque había dado mas libertad de respiración a la mujer mayor, esta aun seguía en peligro de asfixia por que la filigrana de metal envolvía de arriba a bajo su cuello de manera casi celosa

Azula vio a su atacante, con miedo y quizá con un poco de respeto, su vida dependía de alguien que en ese momento no tenia ningún control de su elemento, mas sorprendentemente, tenia la mente fría aun en labor de parto, pues al menos le había salvado la vida, por ahora

- ya no hagas nada entupido ciega – dijo de forma mordaz en una especie de suspiro – podrías matarme

- de ser mi ummmmmm! Fiiiin, ya lo habría hecho – dijo ella con una cara de dolor

- a- ahora, no lo creo Po-si-ble – dijo irónicamente aunque sofocándose en cada silaba

- no- me – provoques – contesto Tohp con dolor

Las dos se miraban la uno a la otra de manera interrogativa, no sabían como procederían sus movimientos de ahora en adelante, Tohp sabia que en aquel momento nadie pasaría cerca de aquella habitación, al menos no sabiendo que el ama de esa casa, estaba cerca alimentando a la perdida princesa de la nación del Fuego.

Los hijos del Avatar estaban entrenando con el maestro tierra que los acompañaba, pues sin nada que hacer ninguno de los cuatro, esa era una oportunidad única en cada uno de sus casos.

o^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^o

- Como si me hubiera caído de sorpresa – dijo Sokka al ver a su emisario herido apoyado en su enorme montura de oso, se veía enojado, y estaba concentrado en que el Joven que había ido en la misión de conciliar las partes – ese Chang realmente quiere ir a la guerra, pues guerra tendrá

- Calma Sokka – dijo Aang detrás de el – si te pones así ahora será mas difícil después arreglar las cosas, ¿no es mejor no llamar a una batalla?

- Has visto como ha lastimado a mi soldado

- Quiza, pero aun no hemos hablado con el, creo que deberíamos ir en persona

- es tu visión de Avatar? – pregutno algo ofendido el muchacho

- si – contesto con seguridad Aang

- Esta bien, prepárate, salimos en una hora a hablar con ese sujeto

o^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^o

Su cabeza se había movido automáticamente hacia el sonido, con el esfuerzo de oírlo mas claro, pero tan rápido como había empezado, había cedido, no como si lo hubieran apaciguado, si no como si se hubiera terminado, al voltear la cabeza de nuevo a su anterior posición, pudo leer claramente en la cara de los presentes que no había sido la única en oír aquel indescifrable sonido

En el tiempo en que pudo recorrer los tres rostros que la veían igual de interrogante, pudo volver a oír ese peculiar sonido.

No era cualquier sonido, si no un grito desgarrador que la hizo estremecerse por completo

- Mama! – Grito Iza levantándose en el acto

Ella se levanto solo un segundo después, pero ya había empezado a correr aun antes de estirarse del suelo, no esperando a nada y a nadie.

Choco su cuerpo contra los barrotes, pues con su velocidad, no pudo detener su carrera, chocando, aunque sin lastimarse contra la celda donde estaba Azula.

- Tia Tohp! – libero de su garganta

La imagen había sido estremecedora, podían contemplar como su tía, yacía completamente encogida en mi misma tomando su vientre, con un claro rictus de dolor en el rostro.

En frente de ella, mas cerca de lo que hubieran querido se encontraba la princesa Azula, cubierta hasta a garganta de roca viendo a ellos de forma interrogativa, pero al parecer con un pequeño sentimiento de…. ¿miedo?

- Dios! – grito Iza – ¿que hacemos?

- Munk – pregunto Creb al chico de al lado – ¿no puedes tu abrir lo barrotes?

- No puedo hacer nada, toda la celda tiene metal como si la recubriera y ella – dijo señalando a Tohp – no tiene en absoluto control sobre la tierra

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿que hacemos? – volvió a exclamar Iza con desesperación

- CUIDEN A TIA TOHP, VOY POR TIO SOKKA Y PAPA! – gritaron detrás de ellos mas arriba de sus cabezas

Los tres chicos se quedaron petrificados, de detrás de sus cabezas y mas arriba de ellas el planeador azul cielo de la tercer hija del Avatar, levanto el vuelo hacia los cielos, sin preocuparse en absoluto por lo peligroso que podía ser el camino hacia el campo de batalla donde su padre y su tio esperaban

- Ayla! – grito Creb con fuerza – Vuelve ahora!

Pero era inútil, tal vez Ayla no fuera hija natural del Avatar pero en algo siempre se parecerían como la astilla al palo, y era que los dos eran obstinados y descuidados

o^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^o

- ¡ESTAN ATACANDO! – Grito un miembro del ejército del reino tierra

Todas las cabezas del lugar viraron su vista hacia los proyectiles con fuego que cruzaban el cielo de lado a lado, una y otra vez, regalando el calor del fuego a lo ancho y largo del campo de batalla y caían de manera funesta sobre el campo de batalla, lejos del campamento de la tierra

- mira no mas que linda forma de esperar un arreglo con esos maestros fuego – exclamo Sokka con sonado fastidio

- espera – exclamo Aang – no están apuntando, avientan el fuego a…

- Un planeador, hay un planeador en medio del campo! – exclamo Sokka con un atisbo de miedo

- Ayla! – Exclamo Aang con tono autoritario tomando su propio planeador don fuerza – has de que algún modo esos maestros fuegos detengan su ataque – y con esto dejo el suelo sobre sus pies y empezó a acender al cielo

- Claro ahora le digo que le pongamos tiempo a nuestro jueguito! – dijo Sokka con tonado sarcasmo, pero de verdad preocupado por el su amigo y por su sobrina

La primera bola de fuego de a poco y le hubiera pegado, no había esperado de el ejercito de la nación del fuego fuera a atacarla, y la adrenalina había recorrido cada una de las células y con toda la energía extra que venia en su cuerpo en ese momento elevo su planeador, para esquivar la siguiente bola proveniente del enemigo apenas se había dado cuanta de lo cerca que sentía cada proyectil, notaba mas la conciencia de que se sentir feliz al no ser tan difícil evitarlos

Mas sin embargo el miedo volvió y con mas fuerza, al ver que era una ráfaga de viento la que se acercaba, y eso solo podía significar problemas.

Siendo maestro aire, estar en su elemento era como de una manera curiosa, nadar en el agua, pero al igual que en el agua, las corrientes a veces eras más incontrolable al estar dentro de ellas. Estar en uno de los tornados del avatar, o Aang o su padre o como sea que quisiera llamarlo, era como leer su mente, si los vientos dentro eran tranquilos, quería decir que se preocupaba por su bienestar. Pero en un tornado tan vertiginosa solo podía significar que el Avatar Aang estaba más que furioso.

Aun sin haber llamado el poder del estado Avatar, Aang en un suspiro había creado una fuerte corriente de aire, tanto con el propósito de asegurar el bienestar de su hija, como el evitar que el ejército de Fuego siguiera su ataque, y así había servido. Con solo dos o tres movimientos

La muchacha cayo al piso en un movimiento brusco, no era de extrañar que al ser Ayla la mas aplicada de sus hermanos y tener el carácter tan parecido al de la Juventud de su padre, este y ella hayan cruzado mas de una vez en regaños.

Pero en definitiva esta seria la peor de todas

- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? – Dijo Aang acercándose a la chica con gesto consternado y enojado gritando a todo pulmón – ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TIENES EN LA CEBZA ESTA VEZ? – La niña a medio paso de ser adolescente retrocedió aterrada ante el gesto de su padre - ¡CONTESTA! ¿QUE JUEGUITO INFANTIL ERA MAS IMPORTANTE QUE TU SEGURIDAD!

Eso fue suficiente, tal vez no fuera hija natural del Avatar, pero se podía caracterizar en algo, siempre sacrificaban su seguridad por la de otro, y ese era el caso. Ayla aun con lágrima en los ojos encaro a su padre con el mismo gesto

- ¡DEJA DE REGAÑARME! – grito - ¡NO ESTABA JUGANDO, VINE HASTA ACA POR QUE TIA TOHP ESTA ENFERMA, Y ESTA ATRAPADA!

- que quieres decir – esta vez el que había reaccionado mas rápido que un rayo había sido Sokka que exigía - ¿Qué le pasa a Tohp?

- Azula reacciono – dijo con gesto de miedo – La tía y ella están en la celda de la princesa, y mi tía esta gritando

- ¡Gritando! – exclamo en total consternación Sokka

- S-si, creo que ya va a tener al bebe…

CONTINUARA…

Nda:

Feliz dia del Amor y la amistad

Unos anuncios, primero perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, mi obstinación esta temporada estuvo grande, primero me aficione por el Yaoi y después empecé a escribir el capitulo mas actualizado de tres de mis historias y un one shot, y decidí no publicar hasta que los cuatro documentos estuvieran listos, El one shot, disculpen la frase, me costo un ovario terminarlo, el capitulo de causas y efectos me causo problemas con la angustia de Azula y de Tohp, el capitulo de un minuto tarde me saco canas verdes en la parte del picnic, y mi sueño… jaja creo que fue el menos dramático de todos pero ya están los 4 espero les haya gustado

tienen tanta suerte jajajaja, todo parece ser que mi falta de intelecto solo se debió a no decidirme a escribir este fic ( y obsesionarme con fma ¬¬), pero como ven las ideas salieron con tanta naturalidad como si estuviera contando un cuento (muchas gracias a todos lo que me ayudaron a recuperar el camino jajajajaja) termine el capitulo diez, para mas alegría de ustedes debo decir que me he separado de mi idea de una historia Yaoi de FMA (Ed&Roy por si a alguien le interesa) Pues la idea inicial que parecía ser buena se ha visto algo bloqueada por constantes cabos sueltos que me he encontrado, no la he abandonado, pero si la he dejado un poco al lado.

Y todavía para mas buena suerte de ustedes, he decidido crear un "BONUS CHAPTER" asi es! un capitulo extra (idea que me robe de otro fic que estoy leyendo jajajajaja) sobre una pareja aparte de la principal de este fic, de hecho, hasta donde mi intelecto ha volado tal parece que dentro de la historia va a haber un total de tres "BONUS CHAPTERS" así que he decidido hacer un concurso:

**el primero que me adivine la pareja del primer capitulo extra (próximo capitulo por cierto), (las parejas pueden ser, Katara&Anag Sokka&Suki Zuko&Katara Katara&(el padre del hijo de Katara) Sokka&Tohp Tohp&Aang) al ganador le regresare a vuelta de mail el capitulo dos días antes de ser publicado la pareja a la que se le dedicara el próximo bonus chapter y un párrafo del último capitulo de este fic (les dije que ya estaba escribiendo el final no?)… alto esto no quiere decir que el final este próximo si no que ya lo formule jajajajaja **

**pueden enviarlo a mi cuenta yo soy zutto guion bajo hui de yahoo mexico con el com y el mx y no olviden el arroba (no puedo ponerlo bien por que lo quitan), o dejenme en su review su mail (si pueden jajajaja) y ya veremos **

**asi que veremos quien esta interesado en este peque concurso jajajajajaja los dejo** ;)

* MMM aquí me refiero a que Azula puede hacer cualquier cosa dentro de su mente, no que haya desarrollado algún tipo de metal control ni nada jjajajaja

fe de erratas… acabo de encontrarme con una grandísima fe de erratas en mi historia, ya que en el capitulo nueve asegure que tohp vio a la princesa Azula sobre el colchon de su cama, lo cual es imposible pues Tohp no ve, y aunque su "vision" haya mejorado con la entrada en el primer templo, no es la suficiente para poner que la vio claramente perdón!


	11. TIERRA DE LA TIERRA, TIERRA DEL ESPACIO

TIERRA DE LA TIERRA Y TIERRA DEL ESPACIO.

(bonus chapter)

NDA: muchos me han preguntado que, que paso con este o con aquel personaje, que sin consideración he sacado de la historia original, pensé que hacer detalles o flash back sería suficiente, pero considerando todo lo que he cambiado en la serie, creí mas pertinente hacer unos cuantos bonus chapters, este es el primero es un Sokka&Tohp, para aquellos que se preguntaban como diablos fue que estos quedaron juntos, y pa´donde fue que jalo Suki, bienvenidos!

**TOHP**

La vibración comenzó mucho antes que el sonido llegara a mis oídos, supongo que la gente igual pudo ver la caravana antes de que pudieran oír la música que venia con ella, de verdad era algo grande, mucho animales de gran tamaño caminaban de la calle principal del pueblo hacia mi casa.

Me parece una caravana innecesariamente grande, considerando que hombre que encabeza esa caravana sabe que su prometida es ciega. El definitivamente debe saber que es totalmente inútil traer adornos, carruajes exóticos, animales extraños, artefactos curiosos y bailarines del polo sur solo para deleitar a alguien que no sea yo. Así que el tío de arriba de ese carruaje de manos, es por un lado, o un completo idiota, o este espectáculo es solo para traer la atención para el.

Si, en definitiva esta no era una celebración para mí, así que de nueva cuenta veía infructífera mi presencia en ese lugar, ya que bien podría usar de otro modo completamente distinto mi tiempo; como aventando tierra control, piedras del tamaño de caballos, a esculturas de piedra con el rostro de mis padres.

Así es, ya podía esculpir de manera casi exacta los gestos de mis padres en piedra, había mejorado mi técnica gracias a meses y meses de práctica, desde que me dijeran que estaba comprometida, y que era mejor que Aang y sus hijos salieran a otro lado a buscar refugio.

¿_Como no amar a mis padres por tan hermosa vida que me daban_?

Gire sobre mis talones y camine hacia a dentro de mi casa, sin que mis padres notaran mi proceder. Además ellos era expertos en no interesarse por mí cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Pero antes de terminar mi primera pisada en el suelo, lo sentí. Una extraña vibración, una que procedía de aquella fastuosa procesión de lujos innecesarios.

Eran cinco bailarines, moviéndose a perfecta sincronía cada uno con una cadencia exquisita, podía hacerme sentir como las vibraciones chocaban entre si, se dividían y separaban y cuando apenas se alejaban, el toque de cinco bastones guiados por ellos mismos, tocaba el suelo, provocando la misma reacción, solo alguien con mis dotes podía ver lo que ellos hacían, cada vez que provocaban aquella vibración…

yo podía ver flores.

Había sentido las flores pero jamás las había podido ver realmente una, sin embargo lo que aquellos bailarines me mostraban con sus vibraciones era lo que yo conocía como flores, la figura infantil de cinco pétalos con terminación de punta, y para mas deleite, a veces las hacían pequeñas, a veces grandes, no imaginaba que estaban haciendo realmente ellos, pero lo que la vibración me regalaba era hermoso.

Los bailarines se detuvieron espalda con espalda, los cinco, y después sostuvieron sus bastones en el aire y los hicieron chocar contra el suelo al mismo tiempo, una flor hermosa y luego una mas grande, eso fue lo que percibí, y después, en ese mismo instante toda la procesión se detuvo, toda ella se quedo en silencio.

_Simplemente perfecto._

Oí como la puerta del carruaje de manos se abría de par en par, quizá revelando al ocupante de este, y obviamente él ahora podía verme. ¡Que alivio! No tenía por que fingir que no me interesaba que aspecto tenia, pues bien debía saber que no podía verlo, sonreí ante esto, pero solo para mi, si se lo atribuía no era mi problema.

- nos alegra tanto que llegara – dijo mi madre en monótono – usted, hijo del jefe de la tribu

_¿hijo del jefe?_

- siéntase como en su casa, Joven Sokka

_SOKKA! Debía de ser un error, de todos, todos, el jamás, el no podría_

- muchas gracias

_Era su voz, no había duda_

Ni siquiera lo pensé, pues apenas repare en lo hecho, aquel pedazo de roca ya llevaba la mitad de su camino, oí como golpeo en seco, me hubiera encantado ver o sentir donde, pues estando en el palanquín no podía ver más que a sus pajes.

No importaba, voltee en ciento ochenta grados y camine directo a mi habitación.

Peor si era Sokka, menos quería saber de el.

**SOKKA**

Fue imposible no verla, con su caminar ruidoso, del cual yo no dudaba usara la tierra control para hacerlo mas obvio con sonidos secos en el suelo. De cierto modo, era un alivio verla enojada y no de otro modo… carezco ahora de ideas sobre como me asustaría cualquier otra reacción, aunque seguro que si hubiera saltado a mis brazos y gritado de alegría yo hubiera hecho volver a toda la procesión a velocidad de rayo, pues aquella no era la casa de los Bei fong.

Baje del palanquín de un salto y camine directo hacia mi amiga… ¿debía de usar ese apelativo ahora? en pocos días nos convertiríamos en prometidos y quizá solo semanas después, en esposos

Toda la bienvenida se había quedado en total silencio, no era para menos, si los dos prometidos salíamos del lugar de forma tan dramática, y curiosa, voltee solo unos segundos para ver la reacción de la gente a mis espaldas, seguro lo habían entendido mal. El sonrojo de algunas personas y la mirada escandalizada de otras, lo confirmo

- si lo tomaron a mal – dije con una cara enojada pero continuando mí camino

- ¡DEJA DE SEGUIRME! – oi justo delante de mi, tarde quizá.

- espera Tohp, tengo que hablar contigo – saque de mi garganta seca

- Ok, hablemos – dijo dando una patada en el suelo, una patada que solo segundos siguientes convirtió mi mundo en un lugar oscuro ¡diablos!

- Tohp! – Grite desde el calabozo de piedra que mi amiga me había hecho, vaya que había puesto empeño!, pues hasta barrotes gruesos de hierro me permitían ver fuera de mi celda particular – sácame de aquí

- Entendía que cualquier imbecil necesitara que las alianzas que las naciones afirmara la unión de su tribu con un matrimonio arreglado… ¿pero tú? ¿Qué ha pasado con Suki? – el sonido ofendido de su voz me golpeo la frente

De seguro ella lo vio, el como sus palabras me habían dolido, el como su mirada me acusaba de algún modo, pero yo era la victima

- No quiero hablar de eso – pose mi frente en los barrotes y me deje caer en mi animo

- ¡PUES TENDRAS QUE HABLAR! – Me grito de manera tajante – me niego a casarme contigo a menos que me des una explicación para esto Sokka!

- No quiero hablar de eso Tohp. Que importancia tiene lo que paso con Suki, creo que – baje el tono, pues había estado gritando durante todo ese tiempo – creo que nuestro matrimonio es lo mejor para los dos

Sentí como la tierra se movió con rapidez, y después, antes de darme cuenta estaba siendo levantado del suelo con rapidez y mucha fuerza, aquello me había dado en medio del estomago, y sentí la falta de aire casi de inmediato y mi cuerpo decender al piso con la misma rapidez, vaya que aquella chica no había que hacerla enojar, ya lo sabia, pero no esperaba tener que recordarlo de aquella manera.

_Esa mañana caminaba con algún tipo de premura hacia la cabaña de las guerreras Kioshi, quería hablar con Suki, pues a pesar de las dificultades que habíamos tenido durante los ultimo meses, todas ellas consecuencia de la determinación del consejo de las naciones en el hecho de que yo contrajera matrimonio con la Hija de los Bei Fong, ósea, mi amiga Tohp. _

_Pero ese día, quería aclarar las cosas con ella, y asegurarle que el plan de seguir con nuestra relación y futuro matrimonio continuaría._

_Fue para mi una gran sorpresa cuando al hablar con Suki ella se sincero conmigo y me confeso que amaba a otro chico, que lo mas sano de todo seria que terminamos nuestro noviazgo de casi tres años_

_Me devasto…_

_Acepte mi compromiso con Tohp y partí hacia el Reino Tierra al día siguiente sin ninguna protesta de parte de Suki sin ninguna palabra de ninguno de los dos, aun me calcina la cara de Suki cuando partí, digna y seria y compuesta sin ningún rastro dé culpa o vergüenza._

_La admire, por ultima vez y con todo y mi dolor le desee la felicidad que se merecía. _

**TOHP**

Camine por los jardines del palacio, algunos guardias apenas voltearon al verme pasar, pude sentir como oscilaban un poco la cabeza hacia mi, pero ninguno hizo ademán alguno de detenerme. Era en cierto modo la dueña de la casa, aun siendo de mis padres por lo tantó era de esperarse que ninguno hiciera nada.

Camine con premura hacia la diminuta celda que le había confeccionado a mi prometido, o próximo prometido, aun no se hacía del todo oficial, eso sería hasta unas semanas más tarde, aunque no tenia ni idea de cómo las aguantaría

- habla! – Ordene apenas llegue a estar frente a la ventilación de la celda – ¿Por qué aceptaste el compromiso?

- Suki dejo de amarme – sentí el cuerpo de Sokka sentado en el suelo con la mirada decaída – ¿es lo querías oír?

- Pe- pero como? – exclame yo a un paso hacia atrás, era verdad, así lo sentía así me estaba haciendo verlo Sokka con sus reacciones, todo lo que decía era verdad – no puedo creerlo – dije cobrando de nuevo la compostura y sentándome al otro lado de la pared de piedra de la celda que le había creado a Sokka

- ni yo, pero así fue, fue lo que ella me dijo – pude sentirlo, su silueta justo en mi espalda, con el semblante decaído

- eso no resuelve que haces aquí – dije desde mi lado, en una espacie de intento por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

-Tu sabes que mi padre fue proclamado Jefe de la tribu agua del sur, con todas las peleas que se han desatado en el mundo a raíz de derrotar al señor del fuego, la mejor manera no caer en conflictos fueron matrimonios por conveniencia

- ¿conmigo? – pregunte del otro lado

- con quien mejor que contigo, eres mi amiga creo que podremos llevarlo bien, no lo creas, no fue nada fácil salir de la isla Koishi, me peso mucho

- y como no, con tamaños cuernos que traías jajajajajajaja – no podía pensar en las implicaciones que cada palabra de Sokka me decía, por lo menos no ahora, no estaba lista

**SOKKA**

Y así fue, con una broma cruel, refiriéndose a lo que la llamo "mis grandes cuernos", el hielo se rompió y volvimos a lo que éramos antes, esta de mas decir que dejo al fin salirme de esa fea celda, y a ocupar una habitación en su casa.

Las conversaciones con Tohp son y siempre han sido llenas de alegría y mucho humor no podría entender como, pero aun y con la idea de ser prometidos aquello no cambio de ninguna manera, semana a semana me di cuenta que la presencia de Tohp, mas allá de ser reconfortante y divertida, empezaba a ser necesaria, como un aliciente a mi amarga situación, aunque esta ya no dolería, de un día a otro, deseaba pasar mas tiempo con mi amiga.

Mientras nuestro compromiso y boda se planeaban, con toda la calma posible, se había convertido en algo muy común, llegábamos a hablar mas de lo que nunca antes habíamos podido.

- No lo entiendo Toph ¿Por qué te quedaste – le pregunte un día

- no lo se – dijo con una bella sonrisa – aunque hubiera querido irme, no hubiera podido, pero no sé porque

- pero aceptar así que te casarían con algún extraño, bueno es también algo que no logro entender en todo esto Tohp

Pregunte desconcertado, esta bien, yo también había elegido este camino, pues en definitiva yo había tenido mis motivos para aceptar el compromiso arreglado, a diferencia de Katara había negado la negociación.

Asi que todo recayó en mi, y ahí estaba platicando con quien en solo unos días se convertiría en mi prometida

**TOHP**

**-** te digo algo – dije con mientras aun caminábamos por el jardín de mi casa, en ese día caluroso

- umm – respondió

- creo que fue la culpa. Al principio, creí que había lastimado a mis padres cuando me fui, me recibieron con abrazos y fiestas y me presentaron a todo el mundo, por fin era reconocida, después de doce años de anonimato, estaba feliz, después me di cuenta que todo había sido una artimaña de mi padre, le ofrecieron gobernar toda la región y por tanto debía tener una alianza con las naciones

- necesitaba a un hijo a que casar

- si – respondí con amargura

- pero… ¿por que te quedaste? – pregunto el con extrañeza aun a un paso de mi habitación, nuestra platica de ese día estaba punto de terminar, el saldría a conocer la tierra que le tocaba junto con mi padre

- por Aang, le había ofrecido ya la casa para criar a sus hijos, de no haber aceptado, lo hubieran corrido y aun siguiéndolo yo no vendría a ser de gran ayuda con los bebes, - sonrío – no soy muy buena con los niños

- ¿te enamoraste de el? – pregunto en un tono que yo no pude descifrar del todo

- Claro que no! – le di un fuerte golpe en el hombro, buscándolo hacerlo entender sobre lo que sucedía – es mi mejor amigo, además aquí en mi casa tendría todas las comodidades, podría hacer su labor de Avatar y no descuidaría a los trillizos

Sokka se despidió minutos después de mi, de una forma que yo no me esperaba, sus reacciones fueron muy extrañas para mi, asi que no supe que interpretar.

Llegado el día de descanso de esa semana, también lo hizo la celebración de nuestro compromiso.

La casa se volvió un hervidero de gente que iba y venia por los jardines, aunque aun no era la celebración religiosa, los preparativos se hicieron con la mayor seriedad posible. Comida exquisita y vinos finos, además de buenos entretenimientos, y lujos desmedidos. Como siempre, nada que pudiera disfrutar…

**SOKKA**

Estaba muy nervioso ese día, no era para menos, en pocas horas los padres de Tohp me presentarían como el prometido oficial de su hija, y en menos de un mes, ella y yo seriamos esposos… otra vez, esa extraña sensación en la boca del estomago. No sabia que se debía, pero se sentía como una especie de dolor placentero el cual me causaba temor y adicción al mismo tiempo.

Me desconcertaba

No pude ver a Tohp en todo el día, debía de estar ocupada, los preparativos de ella eran tan o mas arduos que los míos, así que tuve que pasar el día sin saber nada de ella. En Aquel momento aquello seria de gran ayuda, hablar de cómo nos sentíamos el uno al otro, y bromear sobre lo que todos hacían en ese día, pero no podía ser así, un compromiso, se sentía casi como un matrimonio, no podía verla hasta que el compromiso fuera oficial. Creo que había una superstición o algo, no lo se, pero tendría que llevar el resto del día sin verla. Dato aparte, aquello fue eterno.

El ocaso llego en tonos naranjas, haciendo así que el pasillo por donde me conducía hacia el salón del banquete, se viera como la propia nieve de mi país, reflejando los rayos del sol en todo su esplendor, los tonos verdes blancos y negros, que comúnmente vestían aquel pasillo se habían esfumado a otro sitúo, aquello solo era rojo y naranja.

Llegado al final del pasillo, una persona espacial me esperaba, la única representante de mi familia que había podido ir

- te ves bien Sokka – exclamo mi hermana Katara con una sonrisa, aprobó con la mirada el modesto atuendo veraniego, tradicional de la tribu del agua que vestía ese día, aunque a mi me incomodaba mucho – hasta pareces un buen partido

- que tratas de decir con eso – trate de contener cualquier enojo en mi y solo cerré el puño

- anda no hagamos esperar a nadie – se agarro de mi brazo y emprendimos la marcha

Al entrar al salón la música tradicional de la tribu agua del sur inundo el recinto nada modesto donde entrábamos, un salon de recepción más grande que la propia sala de aquella casa, construida en hermoso y fino lapislázuli con piso de mármol reluciente blanco y columnas de madera, mientras de los techo descendían fastuosos tapetes finamente elaborados y de múltiples colores con cuentos tradicionales del reino.

- ¿por que adornaron tanto? – salio de mis labios contorsionados

- es una gran celebración – exclamo mi hermana, pero aquello no mermaba mi indignación

- ¿Para quién? la mayoría de todo esto no puede verlo Toph. Solo quiere presumir su poderío

- no es algo que puedas…

Las trompetas resonaron, fuerte y magníficamente, anunciando la pronta entrada de la prometida. Mi prometida

Con pasos pequeños y un poco nerviosos, nada apegados a su forma de ser, entro Tohp en la sala. Vestia un hermoso vestido estilo Kimono verde esmeralda, bordado en finos hilos que relataban la misma historia de la Familia Bei Fong, no debo de agregar que de nuevo sentí un poco de resentimiento al vestirla con algo que ella no podía apreciar realmente. El Obi del vestido era de hermoso color hueso, reluciente, casi llegando a dorado y calzaba zapatos altos, gracias a dios de piedra, unos que por cierto cabía relatar que yo los había traído especialmente del polo Sur para ella, en hermosos tonos verdes, como bien sabia que a ella le gustaba. Estaba peinada en una especie de media cola, la cual permitía que luciera su hermosa cabellera azabache que le llegaba a media espalda, era hermosamente lisa y sedosa, solamente agarrada con una linda peineta de color azul que mi hermana Katara había enviado especialmente para ese día, así es una peineta de nuestra tribu.

Por detrás aun descendía el color de la tarde, por la entrada del recinto la cual daba paso a la luz del sol, justo detrás de aquella chica, regalando al cuadro un hermoso halo de luz dorada salida de ella, como una de esas imágenes de espíritus benignos de la tierra.

Podía jurar que mi aliento y saliva habían desaparecido, no podía articular ninguna palabra. No había suficientes adjetivos en la tierra para describir la visión que mis ojos engullían como un pordiosero que había dejado de comer por una semana y de repente se le diera un muslo grande de pavo/salmón exquisitamente asado.

- Wow! – exclamo Katara a mi lado, yo no podía pensar en nada, mas que en rogarle a Toph dejara su cabellera suelta alguna otra vez

- hola chicos – dijo ella llegando a nosotros del brazo de su padre

- Toph te ves… - no pudo decir nada más Katara, yo tampoco

- aaah me siento rara – dijo ella sonrojándose sobre manera

POR LOS DIOSES! Que alguien la detenga en su escalada a la belleza o aquí caería desmayado

- bien, empecemos – dijo el aguafiestas de su padre (bendito sea por primera vez) conduciéndola hacia el estrado, yo cual estúpido seguí a Toph un paso atrás, solo un paso atrás por que ya estaba bastante pegado

Espero cual sacerdote el silencio espectral preciso para hacer su presentación. Vaya suegro el que me tocaba

- habitantes del reino tierra, es para mi un gra…

El resto de las palabras se disolvieron en mi conciencia, el rostro de Tohp mostraba un rictus, que difícilmente podía decirse feliz, muy al contrario, parecía sorprendida, furiosa y consternada por algo. No quiero alardear con que sabía leer su rostro mejor que nadie, pero debía de hacer un esfuerzo, tomando en cuanta que ella podría leer en mi la verdad o la mentira ¿no?

Segui la inclinación de su cabeza, obviamente ella no podía ver nada, pero aun así dirigía un rostro desafiante hacia aquello que la había sobresaltado tanto.

Me encontré cara a cara con una persona vestida de negro y cubierta hasta la cabeza por una capa, no veía nada raro en ella… bueno hasta que nuestros ojos se cruzaron

**TOHP**

- démosle un aplauso y deseémosles la mejor de las fortunas para la nueva familia que formaran. – termino mi padre con solemnidad, y tal como me esperaba en ese segundo en donde mi mano derecha se unía a la izquierda de Sokka fue separada casi con brusquedad, aunque solo había sido rapidez.

Podría decir que me había agradado que el no saliera como derrumbe detrás de ella, pero no era así, sin importar lo sutil que había sido, el hecho de salir detrás de aquella persona era una muestra suficiente para mi y para mi animo, por poco casi caía rendida en el suelo

¿Que podía esperar?, por supuesto no importaba quien fuera yo, que tan bien me viera o que tan solemne fuera el día. Una cosa estaba en claro, siempre ganaría

Un dolor se apodero de mi pecho, tan parecido como el que me había acostumbrado a sentir al lado de Sokka, pero esta vez no desaparecía, y no lo acompañaba esa tibieza extraña de mi pecho. No, esta vez había hielo

- ¿estas bien Toph? – pregunto Katara a mi lado no imaginaba el por que de su expresión, hasta que sentí la humedad correr por mi mejilla hasta mi cuello

- si, si me disculpas, debo de… - no explique mas, Salí del salón rumbo… no importa donde, lo seguro era que seria lejos de:

Sokka y Suki

**SOKKA**

- SUKI! – tome su brazo y la voltee hacia a mi, ella no negó su presencia, solo bajo la mirada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- solo… - no continuo se quedo ahí viendo a la nada

- ¿solo? – pregunte yo con un nudo en el corazón

- tu no debías verme – dijo ella abatida

- pero se te ha olvidado que Tohp si podía sentirte

- yo… no debí venir – dijo ella

- pero lo hiciste – dije con elocuencia - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- yo… tenía que verlo – dijo Suki

- ¿mi compromiso con Tohp? – no entendía aquello, ¿para que necesitaba verlo?

- no, verte a ti feliz con ella – dijo Suki – yo debía verte feliz con ella

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte más que desconcertado

- tenía que ver que había hecho bien en renunciar a ti – vi sus ojos acuosos aun cubiertos por esa molesta capa que intentaba disimularlos

- renunciar… - mi voz se quebró, ¿a qué demonios venia todo eso? – tú estabas enamorada de alguien más, ¿a qué viene eso de renunciar a mi? - Dije con un poco de enojo en la voz

- Sokka, no puede ser que sigas creyendo eso – dijo Suki limpiando sus lagrimas, yo estaba más que desconcertado – tu ya estabas enamorado de Tohp antes de que el concilio de las naciones te nombrara su prometido

- ¿de donde sacas eso Suki?, yo…

- no juegues mas, al menos se honesto en eso, tardaste tanto en denegar la oferta del concilio y llevar a cabo nuestro plan. De que la tribu del sur y la isla koishi se unieran con nuestra boda, negarías si te prometían a alguien mas, pero no lo hiciste, note el cambio en ti, y nuestra relación se enfriaba cada vez más, cuando dijeron que era Toph tu, te alegraste, no mientas – su rostro quedo frente al mío bañado en lagrimas – ya no me mientas, ya no le mientas a Toph, y más importante, ya no te mientas a ti – sollozo – no lo note de inmediato lo sé, pero cuando lo supe… tenía que renunciar a ti

- no es verdad – negué con las mismas lagrimas en los ojos – tu me destrozaste tu adiós me destrozo

- entonces bésame – exclamo Suki con su mirada decidida y casi fría – bésame ahora, muéstrame que aun me quieres, que yo me equivoque

Me acerque a ella con total decisión y antes de cualquier duda, la tome de sus hombros para verla directo a los ojos, y como tantas veces anteriores, mis brazos se flexionaron para acercarla a mi con el único fin de unir nuestros labios como tantas veces antes. Al acercarme llegue a sentir su aliento acariciar con suavidad mi piel y fue justo a esos escasos segundos, cuando termine por ladear mi cabeza a un lado evitando el contacto

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora? – dijo Suki con una expresión de dolor – yo lo hice hace mucho

- Suki yo… tu no entiendes… yo

- lo entiendo, mejor de lo que crees – dio la vuelta en ciento ochenta grados, haciendo que la luz de la luna acariciara su rostro, dibujando asi, para mí, el rastro de sus lagrimas saladas – adiós Sokka

Caminar tras ella, aunque era opción, fue algo que no hice, mi corazón latía con fuerza, pero creo que era justo por lo que Suki había dicho. No estaba seguro.

**TOHP**

Solo el océano pudo detenerme, solo el océano me dio un alto definitivo, había corrido, había usado la tierra, ¿A dónde?, que importaba, el chiste era ir en sentido contrario a donde ellos dos.

Camine, de regreso sobre mis pasos, pero no hacia mi casa, mis pies me habían llevado a un lugar extraño, solo al sentir con claridad mis pasos me di cuenta. Era ese lugar.

Cada año iba a ese lugar, año con año, de todos mis amigos era la única que tenia esa extraña costumbre, ir al lugar donde el mundo había cambiado, ir al sitio donde el mundo tuvo un nuevo comienzo, el lugar donde el señor de fuego Sozin había perdido contra el gran Avatar Aang.

Golpee pie al suelo y este me levanto hasta la cima de aquella columna de piedra, me senté en la orilla. Un nuevo golpe que activo mi tierra control y la tierra revelo aquello que ahí guardaba

- Creo que ahora se, porque te guardaba – una tierna lagrima se deslizo de mi mejilla hasta chocar con el pulcro metal negro que confeccionaba aquella espada reluciente – tu lo sabías, yo no, por eso jamás te entregue a tu dueño

La tenía desde la primera vez que había regresado a ese lugar, había caminado sin rumbo por aquel paraje, aun desolado a causa del fuego, cuando de repente la encontré enterrada en la tierra, obviamente la había sentido, camine hasta encontrarla.

Aquella hermosamente tallada espada creada del material de un meteorito hace muchos años, fue guardada en ese lugar de donde de vez en cuando la sacaba, a veces me preguntaba por qué no se la regresaba. Sabía que la había sacrificado para salvarme a mí así que tenerla para mi era algo completamente egoísta, pero, cada vez que estaba por regresarla, volvía sobre mis pasos y la volvía a guardar

- tu, eras algo que me pertenecería de Sokka, aunque se casara con Suki, te conservaba, porque, lo amaba, pero no lo sabía – lloro con la espada en las manos – y ahora que puedo tenerlo, no quiero, no si el ama a Suki

Con dolor y toda la fuerza que tenia, tome la espada, y la volví a enterrar en su oscura prisión, donde solo yo podía alcanzarla, el único momento donde Sokka se había sacrificado por mí, el único lugar donde era egoísta y podía revivir el momento donde en la mente de Sokka solo estuve yo.

**SOKKA**

- sabia que estabas aquí – Me sente al lado suyo sin esperar que me invitara, sabia que me había sentido al llegar pues se había volteado hacia a mí, y bueno era Toph

- Si, ¿como lo sabias? – dijo Tohp abrazada de sus rodillas

- cada que pasa un año de la pelea de Aang y el señor del fuego vienes – vi como dirigía su cara sorprendida a mi rostro, pareciera que me veía realmente – yo también vengo todos los años, en globo

- Por que? – pregunto ella volteando hacia a mi

- no lo se, es aterrador ver como la gente ha olvidado en tan poco tiempo lo que sufrimos a causa de la guerra y aun así las sigue causando, vengo aquí porque no quiero olvidarlo

- para mi solo aquí las cosas cambian – dijo ella aun abrazada a si misma

- no debiste de haber huido – me senté a su lado – hay gente preocupada por ti

- ¿mis padres? – sonrió con ironía

- yo – dije como respuesta, ella me miro con sorpresa – yo estaba preocupado

- no entiendo porque, estabas con Suki – contesto ella de forma mordaz

- Tohp – me puse de frente a ella y oí como contuvo el aliento, ese gesto también me puso nervioso – antes que cualquier cosa, eres mi amiga, antes que de quien son mis emociones, tu eres y serás siempre mi amiga, siempre me preocupare por ti.

- claro – dijo ella abatida – lo que me faltaba, lastima

- Tohp – me acerque a ella con duda – yo por ti sentiré muchas cosas, miedo por que me golpees, admiración por lo que haces, alegría por lo que dices, pero jamás, jamás sentiría lastima

- y ¿amor? – pregunto ella revelando las lagrimas que por sus mejillas bajaban

El pecho dolió, como si dos placas de dura piedra me hubieran aplastado el corazón, justo dentro del pecho

- cualquier cosa que te diga sobre mis sentimientos sonara a mentira ahora – dije yo acariciando su mejilla

- no a mi – sonrío Tohp, aunque contuvo el aliento. Y yo también

- Eres sorprendente – dije en una suave carcajada apoyando mi cara en el puños que había hecho de mi mano, la cual estaba apoyada sobre mi pierna doblada – tienes razón, ok entonces tienes que saber todo. Tohp tu eres una mezcla maravillosa de fuerza y delicadeza, como un jade, igual de confiable y duro, pero lleno de grandes propiedades y virtudes, como tu sinceridad, como tu audacia, como tu destreza y como tu belleza, siempre oculta en el caparazón de ser mas fuerte que nada. Descubrirte es difícil, pero tan increíble, que aquel que lo haga difícilmente se podría alejar de ti otra vez, por que lo enamoras en el instante, como a mi. La verdad es, que estoy enamorado Tohp, de ti, se que no lo merezco, pero…

Mis labios fueron sellados, por nada mas Sueve y perfecto que los labios de mi amiga… ¿seguía siendo ese su apelativo?

El impulso de su cuerpo chocar contra el mío me hizo perder un poco el equilibro, pues Tohp literalmente se me había lanzado encima, y su fino cabellos aun suelto, había acariciado mis mejillas como si me acariciaran a expensas del movimiento, yo la estreche en mis brazos y recorrí mi mano por su fina espalda, acariciando ese cuerpo tan fino y delicado.

Mientras los rayos del ocaso acariciaban su espalda, entregándome así aquel hermoso espíritu de la tierra

CONTINUARA…

Quien iba a creerlo… me costo mas animarme a terminarlo que terminarlo ajajajajajaja, estaba trabadísima al pensar que tan largo seria el capi pero decidí continuarlo y a ver que pasaba, igual y le pasaba tijera pero no fue así

Sigo con lo mismo publicando tres actualizaciones al mismo tiempo, ok ahora cuatro si contamos el fic que tengo en amor yaoi XD jajajajaj asi que perdón por la espera

Ademas ummm solo una persona contesto mi concurso. Warrior-fire casi, casi le atinabas pero bueno, de todos modos gracias por tu participación T-T por lo menos daré parte del premio a todos

Habrá dos bonus chapter mas, uno de katara&(aun no decido) y un Zuko&Mei espero aun me sigan… el párrafo de premio… ammm esta bien lo pondré, pero creo que me odiaran D recuerden es del capitulo final así queeeeeeeee jajajaja deberán esperar jajaja

**- en el caso Aang y Azula contra las cuatro naciones, este recinto los ha encontrado culpables, acusados de traición y conspiración contra el actual gobierno de la nación del fuego y el ataque perpetrado contra el príncipe Luten – Zuko bajo la voz un momento y después continuo – antes de dictar sentencias, se debe de aclarar una en común para ambos acusados, desde el día de hoy, y hasta la muerte de alguno de los acusados, queda prohibido todo tipo de contacto entre estos, cualquier tipo de violación a esta sentencia remitirá en juicio, acusados de traición y sentencia de muerte para ambos. Ahora, Avatar Aang…**

A jajajajajajajajaj lo se soy mala jajajajaa

Por cierto antes de que otra cosa pase XUzuamki NarutoX ammm lamento decepcionarte… el hijo de Tohp si es de Sokka, solo que Azula tiene una lengua muy filosa XD pero no quiere decir que sea asi.

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulooo


End file.
